Truth of the Past
by Truhan
Summary: *Finished*Sequel to Secret of a Mad Scientist.Another nine years have passed for Trunks in the new dimension.But he's about to learn that his world and the new one have more in common than he first thought.
1. Hair Dye and Fusion

Author's Note:"In my opinion,this story is the second or third best in the series.Just like the others,it may take awhile to get exciting.But trust me,this story is more interesting than Secret of a Mad Scientist.Anyway,enjoy!"  
  
Disclaimer:*See other stories for standard disclaimer.*  
Chapter 1:Hair Dye and Fusion  
  
Nine Years After Borory's Destruction  
I yawned and turned to my lavender haired friend,"I wish sis would hurry up."  
  
"Why does Samantha want us to do this again?"he asked,"I thought she liked John?"  
  
"She saw him kissing a cheerleader named....Uh...What was that one girl from last week?"I questioned.  
  
"Hm....The blonde or the brunette?"  
  
"Blonde."  
  
"I think her name was...Reena.Yeah that's it!"  
  
"Right.Well,he was kissing her and Samantha saw them.So now,"I tossed a water balloon in the air,"she wants payback."  
  
Dart grinned,"I always did like helping your little sister,Titus.Especially when it involves pelting a moron with something from the second floor of your house.  
  
I grinned back,"What do ya say we....miss a few times and 'accidently' hit Samantha with a few?"  
  
His grin turned into a smirk and he nodded.I looked out the window and saw Samantha walking down the street,her arm attached to her black haired soon to be ex-boyfriend.They stopped just under the window and Samantha put her arms behind her back,the sign for us to start the assault.  
  
"Three....Two....ONE!!!"I shouted and dropped a water balloon on John's head.  
  
One after another,the balloons fell on John's head and exploded with water.We all laughed when he ran away screaming like a two year old girl.  
  
"THAT'S FOR KISSING REENA!!!!"Samantha shouted.  
  
I held out another balloon nonchalantly and dropped it on her head.Dart did the same thing and we both whistled innocently while looking down at my soaked little sister.  
  
"TITUS!DART!I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!!!"she screamed and floated up to the window.  
  
"Well,uh,see ya later,dude!"Dart exclaimed and ran out of the room.  
  
I turned back to protest but quickly turned back to my enraged,hilariously soaked sister.  
  
-----  
  
I groaned as I looked in the mirror.Instead of my normal brown hair,I now had pink,purple,and green hair courtesy of my 'wonderful' little sister.  
  
'What kind of girl is going to want to go out with me now?'I thought.  
  
Feeling something hit me in the side of the head,I nearly jumped.It was a water balloon.I turned my head and glared at my best friend.  
  
"What was that for,Dart?"I asked.  
  
"Before you get all mad,look at the mirror,"he stated.  
  
With a sigh,I did so,and noticed that the dye was being washed out from the water,"Woah.Thanks,dude!"  
  
"No prob,"he said with a shrug,"So,are you and Jenna up for a double date with me and Rose?"  
  
"Rose?I thought you dumped her last week?"  
  
"No.That was Julian I dumped last week.Or maybe it was Bessa?I can't remember now...."  
  
I shook my head and used my energy to dry my hair from the water balloon,"Maybe we should just settle down with one girl to live with for the rest of our lives even though we're only eighteen?"  
  
We looked at each other and blinked,"Nah."  
  
"Anyway,are you up to it or what?"  
  
"No,I'm dumping Jenna tonight.It wouldn't be right to dump her publicly...After all,I have dated her for about a month now.That's quite a long time."  
  
"Wow...A month....That's a new record for you."  
  
"I know.It almost hurts to let her go........But I've had my eye on the new girl for quite some time."  
  
We walked out of the room and down the hall.Dart stopped at a window and stared out of it for awhile.Starting to get a little curious,I walked next to him and looked out as well.  
  
"A jaw dropper,"he said.  
  
I looked at the girl walking down the street.She did look quite good,but then I noticed something.The brown hair,the walk,everything about her told me who she was.  
  
"Dude!That's Shana!"I exclaimed.  
  
He covered his eyes,"EWWW!!!!I just checked out my best female friend!!!!I'm blind!I'm blind!!!"  
  
I clutched my sides,afraid they were going to burst I was laughing so hard.Falling to my knees,I punched the ground,being careful not to break the floor open.  
  
"It.Is.NOT.Funny.DUDE!"Dart growled.  
  
I looked up,still laughing and on the verge of tears,"Y-Yes it is!!"  
  
Wiping away the tears,I got to my feet and continued to chuckle slightly.  
  
Dart obviously got over his anger quickly,"I forgot to tell you that my dad wants to spar with us while we're fused."  
  
"All right,I'll see ya later then,"I replied.  
  
"Yeah,later,"he said and opened the window.  
  
He flew out and landed on the sidewalk before walking up to his best female friend,Shana.I shook my head again and walked down the stairs...Okay,I slid down the stairs on the railing and landed in front of my mom.She hadn't physically aged in nine years.Alia said something about a Tororin gene that stops the body from aging past a certain point,depending on the person.Bad thing was,we could still die of old age.  
  
"I wish you'd stop doing that.You almost scared me half to death,"she joked.  
  
I chuckled,"Sorry,mom.Is it all right if I head over to Dart's later so we,I mean so Dartus can spar with Trunks?"  
  
"Sure.As long as you don't blow anything up or hurt anybody like the last time you two fused,"she replied.  
  
"Yeah,yeah,yeah.No blowing up and no hurting...besides Trunks.I got it,"I sighed.  
  
She shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Oh.I see your hair is back to normal."  
  
I turned around and glared at Samantha,"Shut up,Miss Tomboy."  
  
That was her nickname that Dart and I had come up with many years before.She always liked to wear baggy clothes because they were more 'comfortable' as she put it.Though I didn't argue with her,of course.  
  
"So,you're going over to see the Briefs too,huh?I guess I'll come with you since Ruby wants to go shopping,"she shuddered at the last part.  
  
I sighed,"All right.Let's go then."  
  
-----  
  
"Fuuu....SION!....HA!!!!"  
Ending Note:"As with the others in the series,the next chapter of this story will be up tomorrow.By the way,if you want me to add the other chapters I talked about in Secret of a Mad Scientist,leave it in a review." 


	2. A Mysterious Figure

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I don't have much to say.But I will say this:I enjoyed typing this chapter.It makes more sense if you try to picture it in your head.Enjoy."  
  
Disclaimer:This is the last time in this story.I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
Chapter 2:A Mysterious Figure  
  
Third Person  
"Woah....You look a lot more powerful than the last time I saw you,Dartus.But,why didn't you start fusing in Super?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Because,"the dual voices said,"I don't need to be Super to beat you,half-dad.Besides,I don't want to kill you,this is only a spar."  
  
'As confident as ever,obviously,'Trunks thought,"Since I picked the gravity last time I sparred with the two of you,you pick this time."  
  
"Five hundred times normal,"Dartus replied,"It'll make a good warm up."  
  
Trunks shrugged and walked over to a machine.With a few button presses,the gravity in the Gravity Room,another invention Trunks had made using his mother's plans,changed to five hundred times Earth's normal gravity.  
  
"Now,shall we begin?"Trunks asked.  
  
Dartus charged forward and started the spar.  
  
-----  
  
In a dark cave,a slumped over figure lifted its head and opened its eyes,revealing an emotionless look that seemed to stare off into nothingness.  
  
"They're trying....to restart...the Meaningless War...."the figure trailed off and stood up,a sword that appeared to be made of crystal by his side.  
  
The figure floated into the air and flew west,his senses,at least what was left of them,focused on stopping the plans of evil.A large military base appeared on the horizon and the figure landed in the middle of it.  
  
"Who are you!?"a soldier demanded.  
  
Not getting a reply,the soldier ran forward to reprimand this person.However,he was only thrown back by an invisible barrier and knocked unconscious.Using his energy,the figure sent out a wave of power that knocked every living being within the base unconscious.Then he used a similar wave to push them to safety.  
  
"The Meaningless War....will not....start again,"the figure said and began to power up without trying.  
  
His hair floated into spikes and turned orange,then darker,and even darker,then his muscles bulged a bit more and his hair turned crimson,staying in spikes.He started to slowly turn clockwise until he had looked at the entire base,making sure everyone was safe.With a final burst of energy,the military base was sent ablaze.Fiery embers danced in front of the figure that remained emotionless.Knowing he had slowed their plans,he floated back to the cave,and once again fell to his knees and slumped over.  
  
-----  
  
"Exploding Crow Attack!"  
  
There was an explosion in the gravity room that shook all of Dragon City.The inhabitants of the city shrugged,they all knew what went on in the Briefs's home.So,it was an everyday thing for explosions to echo through the surrounding mountains.  
  
"Flaming Salamander Dance!"  
  
The people that watched through a window into the Gravity Room quickly looked away because of the blinding fire that raged inside for a short time.  
  
"Screaming Angry Wombat!!"  
  
'That was just strange,'many people that watched from outside thought.  
  
"Charging Mad Bull Attack!!!"Dartus shouted and ran forward,using his index fingers to create horns.  
  
Trunks dodged to the side,panting.Dartus was giving him a run for his money.The fusion spun around on one hand and slid across the ground,being careful not to slip on the sweat drenched floor.He ran forward again,ramming his head into Dart's father's stomach.Trunks doubled over in pain as Dartus took a few steps back and smirked.  
  
"Had enough,old man?You should know by now to take me a little more seriously,because I just might hurt you if ya don't,"Dartus said to his 'half-dad'.  
  
Trunks also smirked and walked over to the window that about twenty people were looking through at the same time.He typed something in on a key board below it and a metal plate covered the window,blocking everyone's view.  
  
"Sorry,I just don't want them to know that we're not human.You're lucky no one saw you two fuse,"Trunks stated as he powered up to Super Saiyan,his eyes turning emerald green and his hair floating into golden spikes,then to Super Saiyan Two,with blue bolts of electricity surrounding him and his muscles bulging slightly more.  
  
"Would you just shut up and fight?"Dartus asked,"My thirty minutes of fusion are almost up."  
  
"Really?Wow,time goes quick when you're getting the tar beat out of you.Oh well,might as well make it enjoyable,"Trunks stated and charged forward.  
  
His fist connected with the fusion's jaw,quickly followed by another that sent Dartus flying into a wall.Dartus seemed unfazed,however,and held one hand up,his index finger pointing skyward.  
  
"This will hurt-a LOT-but I won't apply enough pressure to cut you in half.Unless,of course,you struggle,"Dartus said,"THE COSMIC...HALO!!!"  
  
A golden ball of energy appeared at the tip of his finger.He then moved his entire arm in a circle,creating a halo of energy over his head.He then faced his palm upwards.  
  
"GO!!"he shouted,tossing the ring forward,"STOP!"the energy was now over Trunks's head,"Down,"Dartus brought his arms to his side,but kept his fists clenched.  
  
Dartus's body began to shake as he brought his arms forward,lowering the ring of energy a bit more until it was even with Trunks's waist.He then slammed his fists together and the attack squeezed Trunks,making him feel like he's upper body was going to be torn from his lower body.  
  
"Gee,that looks pretty painful....Ya know,I WOULD give you a breather...But it feels pretty good from this end,"Dartus chuckled.  
  
He started to feel both halves of his body begin to become farther apart,"Uh-oh....My thirty minutes are up!"  
  
Then,two teenagers stood where the fusion had stood before.They still stood in the same way the fusion had,but the attack around Trunks disappeared,much to his relief.  
  
"Wow....That was amazing.You two are extremely strong,especially since you haven't fused in the past five years!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Actually,we fuse every now and then just for the heck of it.That's how we came up with that move,"Dart stated.  
  
"Oh,I se....Did you feel that?"Trunks suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah...."Dart replied.  
  
"It felt like...My dad...."Titus trailed off.  
Ending Note:"Slight cliffhanger.You can guess where that Cosmic Halo attack came from,even if you never saw it.Gotenks used it against Buu inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber/Room of Spirit and Time.As always,the next chapter of this story will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	3. Dende's Advice

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.The plot thickens in this chapter.Enjoy!"  
Chapter 3:Dende's Advice  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I grabbed a towel off the wall and wiped the sweat off of my brow.Titus and Dart did the same,but did it in a more joking manner.  
  
'Why could we sense Ray?His energy had been nonexistent for the past nine years...Is it possible that he's started to reawaken?No....Tasar said that someone close to him has to awaken him when the world needs him again,and none of us have been in there.Or maybe someone DID go in there and I just don't know about it?'I thought.  
  
"Uh...Earth to dad!Did you hear me?"Dart asked.  
  
"Huh?What?....Oh.Sorry,Dart.What were you saying?"I questioned,dropping out of my thoughts.  
  
"I was saying that maybe we should visit Dende and ask him if he's noticed anything strange going on,"he stated.  
  
I blinked,"Wow....You actually had an intelligent thought...That hasn't happened since you turned twelve."  
  
My son glared at me for a second,but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh come ON,SamanthaYou just HAVE to try it on!"  
  
"I am NOT going to wear THAT where people can see me!!"  
  
"Uh-oh....Sounds like Ruby's trying to get Samantha to wear a skirt again..."Titus trailed off as he shook his head.  
  
"Samantha's here?Why didn't you tell me?"I asked.  
  
"Forgot about her,"Dart said nonchalantly.  
  
I chuckled,"Right.Anyway,I guess we should take your advice and go see Dende.It has been awhile since we've seen him."  
  
Dart nodded,"I bet the pip-squeak has grown pretty big."  
  
With that,the three of us walked through the halls and out the door before flying in the air towards a desert.  
  
-----  
  
"Woah...."we all said as a towering structure appeared on the horizon.  
  
It was as thin as an elephant's leg,but extended miles into the air and managed to support a large circular island in the sky.Our destination was even higher.We started to go up at full speed.A floating white cat called out to us as we passed the floating island.  
  
"If you need any Sensu Beans,I've got a fresh stock!!!"it shouted.  
  
The cat's name was Korin.He was originally from my dimension,but was killed by the Androids.After Dende had made a set of Dragonballs,we had used one of our wishes to bring him and a few other important people to our dimension.  
  
We continued our flight upwards,and an island much bigger than the one before came into view.We landed on its hard white floor and looked around the palace like structure.  
  
"Oh,hello Trunks.I see you've brought the two 'creatures' with you."  
  
I turned around and saw a being with pitch-black skin wearing very strange clothing.I smiled and nodded to the genie.  
  
"Yeah,I had to bring them.How have you been,Mr.Popo?"I asked.  
  
"I have been very well since you wished me here.If you will excuse me,I have flowers to water.Please tell everyone that I said 'hello',"Mr.Popo replied.  
  
"Do you know where Dende is?"I questioned before he could walk away.  
  
"Hm....I'm not quite sure...He's probably in the North Room of Time,"he answered.  
  
"Okay.Thank you,Mr.Popo,"I said.  
  
"Of course,"the genie stated as he walked away.  
  
Mr.Popo was another being we had wished into the dimension.He was killed by the Androids as well,simply because he was the assistant of Kami.Kami was the Guardian of Earth in my dimension,but died when Piccolo,his other half,was killed by the Androids.It was proof that the Androids were evil,even killing a helpless creature like Korin or Mr.Popo.Even though the two were strong in their day,they were no match for the Androids.  
  
'No.I have to at least try to forget about the Androids.I gave them what they deserved,and they now rest in the next dimension,'I thought.  
  
We traveled to the North side of the large island,which had been given the name 'Dende's Lookout',and located the North Tower of Time.I walked inside it and looked around.The place was eerie.It seemed like time stopped here,and the distant screams gave me the chills.But there were also moments when it filled me with peace,when the sound of children's laughter echoed off the walls.  
  
"Oh,Trunks.I didn't hear you come in,"a green skinned figure said.  
  
"Hello Dende.What are you doing in a place like this?"I asked.  
  
"Just studying up on this Earth's history.It's a lot darker than what your's was.This earth has seen more blood-filled battles than I can count,"the Namekian replied.  
  
I was about to say something before Titus spoke up,"Have you noticed anything strange going on with my dad!?"  
  
Dende narrowed his eyes and frowned,"Which one of you is fastest?"Dart stepped forward,"Okay.I want you to go gather the other Saiyans and Tororins.I believe this is something that everyone should hear."  
  
Dart nodded and ran out of the building.I was growing more worried with every passing second.  
  
-----  
  
"Now that we are all here,explain,"Zapland ordered.  
  
"Well,I'm sure you all remember Tasar telling us,through Zapland,that Ray would partially awake when he sensed something evil was happening.It seems that it has already started to happen.There is a large group of humans that are working toward restarting the Meaningless War.Today,Ray destroyed one of their bases and slowed down the progress,"Dende explained.  
  
"You mean....Dad's already awake!?"Titus exclaimed,his eyes seeming to shine.  
  
"Not completely.Like Tasar said,someone close to him has to be there for him to awaken.I'm afraid that the time has come that the Earth needs him once more.So....We'll have to send someone close to Ray to wake him up.The thing is,there are a lot of traps,so I recommend that five people go,"Dende replied.  
  
"I will,"Sarah immediately said.  
  
"Same here,"both Titus and Samantha agreed.  
  
"I guess I'll go,"Dart stated.  
  
"Well,I'm not going.Can you imagine the dirt in there?There is,like,no WAY I'm going inside that cave,"Ruby complained.  
  
"Gee,sis.You'd think you would be able to do something for someone besides yourself once in awhile,"Dart scolded.  
  
"DART!That's not a very nice thing to say to your sister,"Ashley said.  
  
"I'll go,"I stated.  
  
Dende shook his head,"That's not a very good idea.With your dimensional link with Ray,if you two are close together when he first wakes up,it may over load your senses.Even if you two are two of the strongest,it would still practically be suicide for something like that to happen."  
  
"Then I will go,"Zapland said and walked to the edge of the Lookout,"Are you fools coming to wake brother,or are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
The other four that were leaving quickly followed him and flew off of the giant floating island.  
Ending Note:"As you should know by now,the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	4. The Return

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I still don't have much to say.Anyway,enjoy."  
Chapter 4:The Return  
  
Third Person  
Five figures walked through the dark cave,occasionally having to squeeze between walls.The tallest one was ahead of the others,but he suddenly stopped and turned to one of them.  
  
"Do not move,Titus.If you take one more step we could all be killed,"Zapland ordered.  
  
The eighteen year old froze,making sure to not even breath as Zapland walked up to him.  
  
"Do you trust me?"Zapland asked.  
  
"Huh?"Titus questioned,a confused look on his face.  
  
"Do.You.Trust.Me?"Zapland repeated,slower this time.  
  
"Well,yeah.But--"the teenager's eyes widened as his uncle drew a sword,"W-What are you going to do?"  
  
"Do not move,"was the only reply as Zapland slashed inches above Titus's head.  
  
Titus froze once more as he almost got a clean shave from the Dragon Sword.A strange wire fell to his feet.  
  
"It appears that Hawk is protecting brother with monsters AND technology.Had you moved another step,you would have grazed that wire and triggered an explosion that would have killed us all,"Zapland stated and began to walk away.  
  
'And what makes you so calm?'everyone except Zapland thought.  
  
-----  
  
"Wow...That guy's way too serious!"a being wearing an orange fighting uniform with spiky black hair exclaimed.  
  
"I find it a good thing that the brat is around that guy,Kakarot.He is a much better influence than that other Tororin,"another being with spiky black hair and a strange type of armor said.  
  
Goku frowned at his fellow Saiyan for calling him 'Kakarot',but quickly turned back to the crystal ball in front of them.His black eyes widened as he noticed something.  
  
"Oh no....Look what's following them!"the Saiyan exclaimed.  
  
Inside the crystal ball,five figures walked through a cave.Behind them was an enormous monster that seemed like a cross between a lion,a tiger,a shark,and a snake.  
  
"That....That is a Chimera!"Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"A chiming-what?"Goku asked.  
  
"A Chimera,you idiot!A monster with three heads and a poisonous snake for a tail!They hold so much power,that even the Super Saiyan of legend was afraid of them.They were supposed to have been destroyed when the Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed himself.But....How can one be right there!?"the former Saiyan Prince shouted.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
The two Saiyans turned and saw a short,fat,blue skinned being wearing strange black clothes.Two antennae came from being's head.  
  
"How DARE you tell me,the Prince of all Saiyans,to calm down?You're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a Kai that does nothing but sit around with that monkey of your's and drink tea!!!"Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Vegeta!"Goku whispered harshly,"Don't talk to King Kai like that!Or I'll tell Bulma who REALLY broke her newest invention."  
  
The Saiyan in blue and gold armor muttered something that no one could understand except a few words:'third class moron' and 'stupid woman'.  
  
"Anyway.There's no reason to worry about those five.They're going to wake up the other Tororin soon,and he should be enough to beat a single Chimera,"King Kai stated.  
  
"HA!!!"Vegeta suddenly exclaimed,"That fool can't handle a Chimera.If I couldn't,then there is no way the Tororin can!"  
  
"Last time we checked Vegeta,he was stronger than you by about five thousand points.And you were a Super Saiyan at the time,"Goku said with a smirk.  
  
Once again,the slightly older Saiyan grumbled something.  
  
-----  
  
"Finally,"Samantha said as she dusted herself off,"I thought we'd never get here!"  
  
In the center of the cave,a slumped over figure was surrounded by a golden light.  
  
"Woah.....He looks even stronger than he used to be,"Titus stated.  
  
Zapland walked forward,but was thrown into a wall by an invisible barrier,"The Holy Brothers were right.I am not close enough to brother to awaken him.Dart,you try.You have the blood of his closest friend inside of you."  
  
Dart nodded and stepped forward,only to be sent flying by the barrier.  
  
"Nope,"the eighteen year groaned as he rubbed a bump on his head.  
  
"Well,we're his kids so we should be able to get thr--"Titus stopped talking as he and his sister were also thrown back.  
  
There was a loud roar from down one of the caves.Zapland jumped to his feet and turned to his sister-in-law.  
  
"Sarah,you wake him up.We shall take care of what is coming,"he said.  
  
She nodded,"Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry,mom.If something goes wrong,we'll just fuse,"Titus stated,motioning to himself and Dart.  
  
Sarah smiled,"Okay.We'll be there soon."  
  
The other four ran towards where the roar had come from as Sarah turned to her lifeless husband.  
  
"Here goes nothing,"she whispered and walked forward.  
  
The barrier allowed her to pass and bolts of lightning shot from the figure on the floor.A pillar of golden light shot up around him and quickly faded away.He lifted his head up and opened his eyes.Once her husband got to his feet,Sarah ran forward and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Huh?....Oh,hey Sarah,"Ray said.  
  
Her grip tightened,"You're finally back!"  
  
Ray felt something wet fall onto his shirt and he raised an eyebrow,"You're crying?"  
  
"I'm just glad I can cry,"Sarah said.  
  
Ray gently rubbed her back with a slight smile on his face.It felt so good to hold her again!His happiness was short lived as a teenage girl with brown hair down to her back ran in.  
  
"They can't hold it off much longer!We need your he--Dad?"the seventeen year old asked.  
  
The embrace between King and Queen ended as Ray stared at the young girl.  
  
"Wow!Is that you Samantha?Gee....You sure have grown!"he exclaimed.  
  
The young woman ran forward and nearly made her dad fall to the ground at the impact.  
  
"I'm so glad I get to see you again!Finally,you can beat up all those stupid jerks that dumped me!!"Samantha exclaimed happily.  
  
"Woah,woah,woah....Somebody actually dumped my little girl?Once we get out of here,I'll be sure to do something to them,"Ray stated,"But first,who needs help?Where are they?"  
  
Samantha let go and pointed down the cave,"That way.There's some sort of monster in there."  
  
Ray nodded and walked the way his daughter had pointed.A large beast with three heads and a snake for a tail was the first thing he saw.Three people were flying around it as it swiped its large claws at them.  
  
'Woah....That thing is...One of the ugliest creatures I've ever seen,'he smirked,remembering the connection he had with his best friend,'Probably uglier than you,Trunks.'  
  
He drew the sword made of a star's crystal,and ran towards the beast.  
  
-----  
  
"He's awake,"Trunks said as he heard the thought,"And just as taunting as ever."  
Ending Note:"Still nothing to say.The next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	5. The Other Super Saiyan

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I think you'll all enjoy this chapter...."  
Chapter 5:The Other Super Saiyan  
  
Third Person  
Gohan smirked as he slowly walked towards the much taller being.Now that he had gotten that power boost from Old Kai,he was enough to handle the beast that had brought the Earth's population down to seven beings.And most weren't even completely human.  
  
"Now I recognize you,"Majin Buu said,"You're one of those that I beat when I first arrived.Come back for more?Are you sure you want to fight me?"  
  
"Fight you?No,"Gohan replied,"I wanna destroy you."  
  
'Something's different.What's happened to you Gohan?Not only your energy,but you're face has changed too.But it's not only that,your attitude.You're so....confident,'Piccolo thought.  
  
"Be careful,Gohan!He killed everyone,even mom and Videl!!"Goten called out.  
  
"That's right.I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up,"Majin Buu smirked as he patten his stomach.  
  
'Videl....Mother....No,wait.I can still sense something.Good,'Gohan thought,"I'm going save Videl and my mother,Majin Buu....Even it means ripping you open!"  
  
Majin Buu cried out in anger,his energy pushing up dust around them.Gohan smirked at the display of power as he too started to power up.With a cry of anger,Gohan's energy started to create a massive wind that blew Piccolo,Goten,and Trunks a few yards back.  
  
"Amazing!"Piccolo exclaimed,"And he's not even a Super Saiyan!"  
  
With that,the battle between good evil began.Gohan simply tilted his head from left to right and occasionally jumped to avoid Majin Buu's attacks.Spinning on his heels,the strongest Saiyan left rammed his fist into Majin Buu's face.  
  
-----  
  
"You guys have gotten weaker while I've been gone,"Ray said and ran towards the beast his friends were having trouble with.  
  
With a few quick slashes of the Ultimasamune,the Chimera fell to his feet and disappeared.  
  
"DAD!!"Titus exclaimed as he looked down at the man he hadn't seen in nine years.  
  
"Wow,Titus!To think you used to be a small fry!"Ray teased,"Gee....You sure have grown,son."  
  
"Hey!What about me?"Dart asked with fake hurt in his voice.  
  
"Both of you have!Where are the others?"Ray asked.  
  
Sarah and Samantha ran down the passage and stopped next to him.After a few words,the group flew to the Lookout.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh no!"King Kai exclaimed as his antennae twitched.  
  
"W-What is it?"Goku questioned,knowing that when his teacher suddenly did something like that,something was wrong.  
  
"Another dimensional portal is opening in your alternate time line!The Gohan there is about to be split in two.One for the way it's supposed to be in that time,and another for where your timeline's Trunks is!This could be bad Goku.Really BAD!Gohan has a love for a girl named Videl in that time.If he's torn away from her like this....His Saiyan instincts could cause him to destroy that world!!!"King Kai shouted.  
  
"Stupid Kai!Can't you see that this Videl girl will be pulled with him?At least one of her will.But,like Gohan,one has to stay there to keep the Universe in order,"Vegeta said as he sat up,the idiotic Kai had woken him from a nap!  
  
'I hope you're right,Vegeta,'King Kai thought.  
  
-----  
  
"W-What's going on!?"Gohan exclaimed,the Mystic Power Up had worn off.  
  
He was surrounded by many vivid colors.For some reason,they made him want to go Super and destroy the colors around him.When the colors faded,he was no longer in front of Majin Buu.He was no longer in his own world,at least he didn't think he was.He noticed a girl laying next to him and bent down to examine her.  
  
'VIDEL!'Gohan thought as he picked her up.  
  
The raven haired teenager was unconscious.Gohan promised himself then,that no harm would come to Videl as long as he was alive.He extended his senses,trying to find anyone familiar.  
  
"Woah....There are several energies not too far north from here that are way too high to be human.They might be enemies...But there's no point in not trying,"he said to himself.  
  
His hair began to spike up and turn golden.Bolts of blue lightning shot around him as his muscles grew a bit more.After completing his transformation to Super Saiyan Two,he proved that his reputation as the fastest Saiyan alive was true as he flew to the north.What awaited him didn't matter,as long as the girl in his arms was healed.  
  
-----  
  
"So,a large group of humans has been trying to restart the Meaningless War?"Ray asked,a fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"Yes,"Dende replied,"That's why we sent them to wake you up,so you could help us."  
  
"Most people wouldn't consider that a bad thing,"Trunks muttered.  
  
"Everyone,listen to me."  
  
The people on the Lookout searched for the source of the voice.Finally recognizing the voice,Trunks looked up at the sky.  
  
"We're listening,Goku."  
  
"Okay.My son,Gohan,from our alternate timeline is heading your way.He's just as strong as you all are,and should be able to help you stop the Meaningless War from starting again.He might be a little confused,since he was just in battle for the Universe in his time,so be sure to explain everything to him.There should also be a girl with him,"Dart and Titus both perked up at this statement,"Her name is Videl.Those two are in love,so Dart and Titus,don't even touch Videl or Gohan could kill you without even noticing what he was doing.Saiyans go through extreme pressure when they meet someone they love and have a hard time confessing their feelings.So until they say they love each other,don't go near Videl unless Gohan knows what it's for.When he arrives,you should be able to go near her if you have some sort of healing thing with you.Got it?"Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah...."Dart and Titus trailed off as the thought of a girl they couldn't go near sunk in.  
  
"Sure thing,Goku,"Trunks replied.  
  
"I'll see you guys later.Hopefully much later considering where I am right now!"Goku laughed.  
  
The large group of people turned around when the sound of someone landing on the Lookout reached their ears.Standing there was the seventeen year old Gohan,wearing a fighting uniform much like his father's and powered up to Super Saiyan Two with an unconscious girl with short raven hair in his arms.  
  
"You must be Gohan,"Dende said as he stepped forward.  
  
"DENDE!?What are you doing here!?And who are all of those people?"Gohan asked.  
  
"I think we should start explaining now,"Dende stated.  
Ending Note:"Surprised?I was when I came up with it.Anyway,I plan on putting up 2 chapters tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	6. A New Allie

Author's Note:"Sorry that it's taken so long.I hope the 2 chapters today will make up for it.Enjoy!"  
Chapter 6:A New Ally  
  
Gohan's Point of View  
"Start explaining what!?What's going on!?Where is Majin Buu?I want to make him pay for what he did to my mother and Videl,"I growled as I looked at the raven haired girl in my arms.  
  
"Oh,so that's Videl,"Dende said.  
  
"Yes,this is Videl.I know you met her earlier Dende,so stop toying with me!"I exclaimed.  
  
"You're definitely not the Gohan I remember."  
  
I looked over Dende's shoulder and saw a man with lavender hair smiling at me.He seemed familiar to me for some reason.  
  
"TRUNKS!?No way,you're like,eight years old!Don't tell me I've been pulled into the future,"I groaned at the thought of what Trunks and my brother could do to me if they were adults.  
  
"No....Don't you remember me?From the looks of you,I'd say it was about...seven years ago,"he stated.  
  
"Future Trunks?Is there another threat in your time?"I asked.  
  
"Uh....It might be better if we talk about this while we eat,"Dende suggested.  
  
My stomach growled,causing me to blush as I nodded.  
  
-----  
  
"Woah....Are they all.....Saiyans?"I questioned as I watched all of the people,except Dende and Mr.Popo,eat.  
  
"No,"Dende replied after taking a sip of his water,"Most of them are from a race called Tororins.Think of them as dimension's answer to Saiyans."  
  
"'This dimension'?"I repeated.  
  
The eating stopped as Dende looked down at the ground in deep thought.I didn't understand what was going on.Why were they so hesitant of telling me what was going on?  
  
"Gohan....I'm not sure how to say this,my friend.But...You are now in a completely different dimension than you were in about an hour ago.We don't know how or even why,all we know is,there's a chance you might not be able to go back,"the Namekian said sadly.  
  
I dropped the fork I had been holding.I wouldn't get to see my mother?Or Goten?And if I died,I wouldn't even be able to meet my father?Suddenly,I could feel the Mystic Power Up return to me.I stood from my chair so fast,the chair fell to the ground and snapped.  
  
"So you're saying there's no way I can go back!?"I demanded.  
  
"N-No.I never said that!Though there is a chance,there might be a way for you to go a back!"he exclaimed.  
  
"I don't believe you.It figures that something like this would happen to ME.After all,I never did a good thing for the Universe,did I?"I said sarcastically,"Yeah,I'm the one that beats Cell,but that no good Hercule steals the credit from me!And of course I just HAD to lose my father,didn't I!?"  
  
I felt an energy rise at the table,and quickly searched for the person it belonged too.Then I saw the man that looked like Future Trunks,but he no longer had brown hair.It was now a very dark orange.  
  
"This is Super Tororin Three.Like it?"he asked sarcastically,"I've heard a lot of stories from Trunks about you,Gohan Son.Some for the Gohan in his time,and some for yourself.I must admit,I'm quite impressed by your power and skill.But you lack understanding, Gohan."  
  
I was amazed at how much he sounded like my dad,but didn't let it get to me,"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ever since I was woke up from that sleep I was put into,I could feel your power from this dimension.Maybe it's just me,but I think you were pulled here because of your power,"he stated,"Our world is in trouble.I'm sure the great Goku Son taught his son that,if a world is in trouble,you have to save it,despite your personal feelings.Tell me,how many times did your father question why he was saving the Universe from the other Saiyans,or Frieza?"  
  
He was now standing in front of me.Eye to eye.I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when it started to feel like he was reading my soul.He was too much like my father,and Piccolo for that matter.  
  
"I see.Well then,looks like I'll have to help you guys then,"I stated with a smirk.  
  
The man smirked back,and it was scary.He was starting to look like Vegeta with that smirk.That's when I realized that this man,whoever he was,seemed like a combination of every friend I fought with at my side.For some reason,I felt like I could trust him.  
  
"My name's Ray.It's a pleasure to meet the great Gohan Son that Trunks has told me about,"he said,extending his hand.  
  
I accepted as the Mystic Power Up wore off once more,and smiled at everyone as they introduced themselves.  
Ending Note:"Now I've gotta put the next one.Please review,or review the next chapter.Which ever comes first." 


	7. Mental Sparring

Author's Note:"A slight Namek Saga reference in this chapter.Remember the mental spar Gohan and Krillin had?That was my inspiration for this chapter.Enjoy!"  
Chapter 7:Mental Sparring  
  
Ray's Point of View  
As I watched Gohan talking with the others,I couldn't help but wonder who his 'dimensional other' was.From what Goku said,it had to be one of us if he was as strong as us.But,no one had said anything,and Gohan hadn't gotten any strange thoughts.  
  
'King Kai,you there?'I thought.  
  
Trunks gave me a questioning glance but turned back to Gohan.  
  
'Yes Ray.What is it?'King Kai asked.  
  
This time,Trunks completely turned to me,'How can you contact King Kai?Only Goku could do that.'  
  
'I'll explain later.Anyway,I've got a question for you King Kai.Shouldn't Gohan be hearing any thoughts from any of us or some humans?'I thought.  
  
'Well,Gohan would normally be linked with you.But I've given you all the ability to telepathically speak with one another instead of being forced to hear others.You and Trunks are just so use to hearing one another,it happens without you even trying!'King Kai replied.  
  
'Okay,so how does this work?'  
  
'Well,you just push your thought.Kind of like what you're doing right now to talk with me.Try it with Sarah.'  
  
I shrugged and focused on Sarah,'Sarah,can you hear me?'  
  
She turned around,"Of course I can."  
  
"It worked!"I exclaimed,'Thanks,King Kai!This will definitely help.'  
  
'No problem,'was the reply.  
  
"Okay.Now,Sarah,try pushing your thoughts to me,"I said.  
  
"Okay...."she trailed off,'What are you talking about,Ray?'  
  
"Good,it works completely,"I stated.  
  
"What does?"Gohan asked.  
  
"King Kai,the one that trained your dad,has given us all the ability to telepathically speak with one another.All we have to do is push our thoughts to the person we want to talk to,"I replied.  
  
Most of them tried it out,and were amazed at their new abilities.Trunks,however,glared at me.  
  
"How can you communicate with King Kai?You were never dead,and only those that trained with him can communicate with him,"he stated.  
  
I smirked,"Who says I didn't train with him?"  
  
He blinked,"No way....How could Goku spar with you if you were only unconscious AND in the mortal world?"  
  
"It was mental sparring.I may have been a coma-like state,but you have to remember,I always focused on any evil intentions so that I could stop them if needed.That's how Goku and I started sparring.He used King Kai to telepathically spar with me,"I replied.  
  
"Wait,you know how to spar mentally?How 'bout a little one on one?"Gohan challenged with a smirk.  
  
"You're on,"I replied.  
  
-----  
  
I looked around at the scenery,it looked like we were in the middle of space.Stars decorated the vast,infinite area and we now stood on an empty planet.  
  
"This is a lot different than the battlefield Goku set up,but I think I can mange,"I said.  
  
"Good.It'd be a shame if I beat you to a pulp knowing you weren't at your best,"Gohan stated.  
  
"Hmph.Well then,how about I show you my REAL power!"I exclaimed and started powering up.  
  
I easily managed to reach level four,but I couldn't go beyond that point for some reason.I shrugged it off as a mental error on my part and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Aren't you going to go Super Saiyan?"I questioned.  
  
"I was warned not to.It could destroy the planet,or in this case,destroy our minds.Back home,I met a man named 'Old Kai'.He unleashed my powers and made me able to turn into 'Mystic Gohan',if you will.I don't know why,but ever since I came to this dimension,it just suddenly pops up and enhances me,"he answered.  
  
I nodded,"Let's just get this over with."  
  
Gohan flew forward and disappeared,a tactic I knew all too well.I jumped into the air and landed feet first on Gohan's back.He fell onto the planets rocky surface and I somersaulted off.  
  
"Impressive,"he said as he stood up and spit out a few rocks,"My dad must have used that one on you already.Then let me show you a technique my father personally taught me."  
  
I raised an eyebrow as Gohan brought his hands to his side in the shape of a clamshell.  
  
"Kaaa....Meee....Haaa....Meee...."he thrust his hands forward as blue- white energy appeared in his palms,"HA!!!!"  
  
I held out my hands and stopped the blast.My feet drug along the surface,creating trails in the ground of the barren planet.I threw the blast into the air and threw my own blast at it.The collision knocked the Kamehameha back to Gohan,who easily dodged it.  
  
"Goku also taught me how to counter it,"I explained.  
  
"Then it looks like we're completely equal.So why don't we skip the warm up,and get straight to the fight!"he exclaimed.  
  
"So,it's no longer a spar,but a true fight,huh?"  
  
"Well,since we can't kill each other here,we can go all out without truly damaging each other."  
  
"Good point."  
  
We rushed towards each other and our fists connected,creating a sound that seemed like lightning that echoed everywhere.I raised my arm to block a kick and answered with a punch toward Gohan's abdomen.He easily twisted out of the way and kicked my feet out from under me.  
  
I started to fly into the air as Gohan kicked me in the back.He appeared above me and slammed his fists into my stomach.Before I could blink,he had grabbed my arm and threw me into one of the planet's rock formations.The rocks quickly crumbled as I flew out and started a punching match with the son of Goku.  
  
I quickly regretted that as his fist connected with my jaw,making me feel like it was broken.Knowing that it couldn't be,I fired a blast at Gohan's face that temporarily blinded him.Seeing an oppertunity,I kicked the teenager into another rock formation and fired several more blasts.  
  
-----  
  
I blinked a few times as the scenery faded and saw Gohan sweating in front of me.  
  
"Remind me not to let you fire any more blast directly at my face,"he said as he wiped the sweat away.  
  
"Unn....Gohan...."  
  
"VIDEL!!"Gohan exclaimed and got to his feet,quickly running to the girl's side.  
  
"I was healing her while you two sparred,"Dende stated.  
  
Gohan uttered a thank you as the raven haired girl's eyes fluttered open.Titus and Dart's jaws dropped as they looked at Videl's deep blue eyes.  
  
I pushed my thoughts to both of them,'Do I have to remind you?If you go near Videl,Gohan will kill you.'  
  
They both gulped and frowned as Gohan started to hug the girl with the least amount of strength he had.I chuckled silently at the looks on their faces.Then I turned to Dende.  
  
"While those two talk,why don't you tell us what we need to do to stop this?"I suggested.  
  
The young Guardian of Earth nodded.  
Ending Note:"As you can tell,the fighting is more intense in this story.I'm sure that will please fans of the brutal action of DBZ.As always,the next chapter(SHOUD)be up tomorrow.'Till then,please review." 


	8. Gohan's Memories

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.This one is more of a reminder of back in the Frieza Saga.I know it isn't exact,but I think it's close.Anyway,enjoy."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 8:Gohan's Memories  
  
Third Person  
Dende waved his hand,creating a giant globe of the world.There were white and red dots all over it.  
  
"The white dots represent towns and cities,but the red dots represent military bases currently working on the Meaningless War plan.There may only be four of them,but,"the Namekian waved his arm again,zooming in on one of the bases,"as you can see now,they are extremely large and house weapons of mass destruction."  
  
"GOHAN SON!YOU TELL ME WHERE WE ARE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SCREAM UNTIL YOUR EARS BLEED!!!"  
  
Trunks,Ashley,Dart,Ruby,and most importantly,Gohan,all gripped their ears at Videl's ear-piercing sreech.Knowing that Gohan would kill them,and Videl would shriek if they got near,told Titus and Dart they didn't want to go near the raven haired human.Gohan however,had the worst of it.Videl had been right next to him and he had been caught in point-blank range of the scream that came from the girl he loved.Now,he was questioning the last part.  
  
Gohan sighed and explained everything to Videl.She took it easier than he had expected,and actually grinned.  
  
"Well,at least I don't have to hear any more of my father's lies,"she said,then noticed she had interrupted something important,"Sorry...."  
  
"That's all right,"Dende slightly chuckled at Gohan's love- interest,"Now,where was I?....Oh yes.This will be a different battle then any of you are used to,because you will be against entire armies of humans.You have to be careful and not kill any of them,because I suspect they are being manipulated somehow."  
  
"What makes you say that?"Gohan asked.  
  
Dende waved his hand once more,making an image of several soldiers,"All of the people at these bases have strange clocks stamped on their foreheads.I don't know what this is about,but it may be a device someone uses to control others.There is also one person at the base closest to the Lookout that I'm sure most of you remember."  
  
"Wait....Clock signs?King Kai told me about those!It's the mark of a creature named Mirai.He's a lot like Frieza from Trunks and Gohan's dimension,and manipulates everyone that he thanks can help him take over the Universe,"Ray said.  
  
'Like....Frieza?'Gohan thought as memories flooded back to him.Though he hadn't seen everything,he had been told everything.  
*Flashback*  
Frieza,in his ultimate form,had his tail wrapped around Vegeta's neck,punching him without mercy.Vegeta coughed up blood with every blow,but something stopped Frieza.A man had just landed next to that mop-top kid,cue ball,and Namek.  
  
"Dad!"seven year old Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes at the lizard-like being that had stopped tormenting Vegeta,"Is that Frieza?"  
  
"Yeah,Goku.But be careful!He's been beating on Vegeta for the past hour now,and Vegeta couldn't do a thing about it!"Goku's bald friend,Krillin,replied.  
  
"Hm?A monkey without a tail,"Frieza said as he dropped Vegeta,but kept his foot on the back of the Saiyan's head.  
  
"Leave Vegeta alone,your fight is with me now,"Goku ordered.  
  
Frieza looked down at the groaning Saiyan under his foot,and kicked Vegeta to Goku's side,"Fine,you can have the monkey.I was becoming bored,anyhow."  
  
Goku glanced at the others,making Piccolo gasp.The Namekian turned to Gohan and Krillin.  
  
"Come on!We're just a distraction to him!Let's go!"Piccolo shouted.  
  
Krillin followed Piccolo,but Gohan took one looked back before catching up.  
  
"K-Kakarot,"Vegeta coughed.  
  
"Save your strength,Vegeta,"Goku urged.  
  
"No.You must hear this,Kakarot.You...."Vegeta coughed up a bit of blood,"You will be the l-last full blooded Saiyan left,after I leave this world.K-Kakarot,he k-killed them....Every last one....My f-father,and your's.He killed every Saiyan,and d-destroyed our p-planet."  
  
Frieza smirked,"Yes,I remember.Oh,how touching.Prince of all Monkey's tells his hatred of the one who destroyed the planet to his rival.I am such a fan of these."  
  
"Vegeta,please,just stop talking.You can live if you save your strength!"Goku exclaimed.  
  
"NO KAKAROT!!!"the sudden shout caused more blood to be coughed up,"Kill Frieza,make him die by a Saiyan's hands.It is what your father wanted,Kakarot.This is also....What my father w-wanted.My f-father may have wanted m-me to kill Frieza,but as long as a S-S-Saiyan destroys that monster,the Saiyan race w-will be h-honored."  
  
"Please Vegeta!You can still live,just shut up!!"  
  
"Ha....Ha....You are m-more like a Saiyan than you believe,Kakarot.Y- You are....a Super Saiyan.I c-c-can feel it.You alone have the power to destroy Frie-UGAH!!!!"  
  
"VEGETA!!!"Goku shouted as a purple beam shot through the Saiyan's chest.  
  
Goku began to shake with anger,"You MONSTER!How could you have done that to a dying man!!?"  
  
Frieza smirked,"So?I put the monkey out of its misery."  
  
Goku growled and bent next to Vegeta,shoveling up dirt with his hands.When the hole was deep enough,Goku picked Vegeta up and laid him inside.  
  
"You may have been evil at a time,but you were only following orders.Hopefully,you're in a better place now,Vegeta.Even though you had a rough exterior,you hid so much pain inside.Don't worry,I'll kill Frieza and make him pay for what he's done....Make him pay for what he did to the Saiyan race,"Goku said his words of respect as he patted the dirt down.  
  
"Frieza,"Goku stated as he turned to the tyrant,"You've caused too much pain.AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Frieza turned his head and saw the cue-ball glancing around a rock.With a smirk,he extended his hand and Krillin floated into the air.  
  
"KRILLIN!!!"Goku shouted in fear,"What are you doing to him,Frieza!?"  
  
"GOKU!!HELP ME!!!"Krillin cried out in pain.  
  
"I've had enough of your stupid remarks,cue-ball.Now you die!!"Frieza exclaimed and began to laugh as Krillin exploded from the inside.  
  
"NO!!!!"Goku shouted.  
  
Gohan landed behind his father in time to see his hair flash golden and began to spike even more.Bolts of lightning shot from the sky.Goku,a man who had rarely showed any type of anger,began screaming as rage poured through him.Gohan backed away as his father's appearance changed.A golden aura surrounded the Saiyan and his hair became golden while his eyes turned emerald green.  
  
"Gohan,my ship isn't too far from here.I want you to find Bulma and Piccolo,and go back to Earth.Now,"Goku ordered.  
  
"But...."Gohan trailed off.  
  
"Just do as I say!"Goku exclaimed,afraid to turn around because of the pain it would cause.  
  
Gohan walked to Piccolo's body,which had been pierced by a beam of Frieza's,and threw him over his shoulder.He turned to his father as he and Frieza exchanged words.Goku sensed this and took a deep breath before turning around.  
  
"GOHAN,I AM YOUR FATHER AND I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!!!GET OUT OF HERE NOW OR YOU COULD DIE!!!Goku shouted.  
  
Gohan didn't waste another second as he flew away as quickly as possible.  
*End Flashback*  
Gohan shook the thoughts from his head and followed the others off the Lookout.Before flying off,he waved goodbye to Videl.They were now going to destroy one of the bases.Videl had wanted to go,insisting that she could take on any human,but Gohan had told her that they might be like Spopovich and she quickly changed her mind.Feeling the Mystic Power Up once more course through him,Gohan followed the others to the nearest base.It was time for Mystic Gohan to help stop the Meaningless War.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Tried something a little different this time.I was reminded in A New World to Protect:What If? that the notes and the story were too close together.I don't know why it does that,I usually put 10 spaces between the story and the notes.This time,I did it like a change in scene.Hope it works....Anyway,the next one'll be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	9. A New Type of Fusion

Author's Note:"Very sorry about the delay.Also,thanks for the reviews.Sorry,but I'm in a bit of a rush right now.Anyway,I plan to put up three chapters eventually to make up for this delay.Anyway,enjoy this chapter!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 9:A New Type of Fusion  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
We landed half a mile away from the large military base that seemed like a dark omen over the vast desert.  
  
"Who goes first?"I asked.  
  
"Titus,Dart,go show us what you're made of.I haven't had the opportunity to see you two do much in the past nine years,"Ray said.  
  
Gohan jumped onto a rock and sat down,the single spike of hair that hung from his forehead waving in the breeze,"Yeah,I'd like to see how the son of the man that trained with my father and the son of Future Trunks,er,I mean,Trunks handle a situation like this."  
  
Dart and Titus sighed before powering up to Super and flying away.Gohan turned to me when the human's in the base ran out.  
  
"I guess I can't call you 'Future Trunks' anymore,can I?"he questioned.  
  
"Whatever's better,"I replied as I watched the thousands of blasts rain down on the base in the distance.  
  
I noticed that Ray seemed to be speaking telepathically with someone,but I couldn't hear his thoughts.Thinking he was talking with Sarah,I turned back to the base and watched the two teenagers destroy it.  
  
Ray sighed,"Fine,Dende.We'll go.Though I still don't know why you want us to."  
  
"What's up?"Gohan asked.  
  
"Dende wants me,you,and Trunks to go and help for some reason.Why he wants us to go,I have no idea,"he answered.  
  
"Then I shall go back to the Lookout and wait for you there,"Zapland stated.  
  
We nodded and headed to the base as more blasts continued to fall onto it.  
  
-----  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"Titus asked.  
  
Ray shrugged,"Dende told us to come.I don't know why,though."  
  
"Well,we would have been finished here,like,ten minutes ago if it weren't for those two,"Dart said and pointed to the south.  
  
We followed his gaze and saw two muscular men with no hair.They both had cocky smirks on their faces.  
  
"Wait a second.I know you!"Ray exclaimed,his eyes on the biggest one,"That overgrown freak from the tournament eighteen years ago!You're the one that injured my wife!"  
  
I saw it too.The man looked like he hadn't aged since the last time we saw him.I couldn't help but glare at the man as he continued to smirk.  
  
"Oh,it's the two small fries from Circleton.I'll make you pay for what you did to me,you little punk,"the man said.  
  
"'What I did to YOU!?Trust me,I would have done a lot worse if I wasn't such a nice guy.I held back that day,but now that I know you're one of the one's that wants to restart the Meaningless War,I have even more of a reason to pound your ugly face into the ground,"Ray growled.  
  
"Ray,"I whispered,"His energy's a lot different than last time.Once it goes up,it stays up."  
  
"That's the guy that managed to beat you up,Supopo?I'm ashamed to call you my brother,"the other man said.  
  
"Shut up,Mayu!"Supopo exclaimed.  
  
Someone appeared next to me,and I recognized it as Zapland,"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Dende teleported me here,"he answered,"Brother,we have recently learned that those two are the....Evil Brothers."  
  
"WHAT!?"Ray demanded.  
  
Supopo and Mayu began to chuckle as dark black armor encased them and a twisted aura was released from their bodies.  
  
"The Evil Brothers,huh?Well,perhaps they'd like to meet the Holy Brothers?"Ray said sarcastically as golden armor appeared around him.  
  
The same happened with Zapland,except his armor was white.They both started to power up.Zapland's hair turned silver and spiked up,but Ray's only turned crimson and spiked up.I could tell something was wrong,because his energy was high enough to be at level five and it still wasn't happening.He gave up his effort to surpass Super Tororin Four and glared at Supopo and Mayu.  
  
"I don't like the feel of those two,Trunks.Their energy's too wicked to be normal,"Gohan said.  
  
"That's because they have pure evil going through them.In this dimension,there are 'Holy Ones' and 'Evil Ones'.Ray and Zapland have the power of the Holy Brothers,while Supopo and Mayu have the power of the Evil Brothers.That's why their energy is so chaotic,they don't have a bit of good in them,"I replied.  
  
"It looks like they're controlled by that Mirai guy too,"he stated,obviously noticing the clocks stamped on their heads,"And here I thought Majin Buu was a nuisance."  
  
I decided not to ask,leaving that dimension's problems to the people that belonged there.  
  
"I finally get to make you pay for what you did and have no regrets about it,Supopo,"Ray growled.  
  
"We shall see,"the two Evil Brothers said as a bright light surrounded them.  
  
"This is....Fusion!!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
"What?"Zapland asked.  
  
"A type of fusion I heard about from King Kai.Two or more people imagine what they would look like if they fused,and it just happens.Zapland,I think we'll have to fuse if we want to beat them,"Ray replied.  
  
"You say more than one person can fuse while doing this?"Zapland questioned,and continued when Ray nodded,"Then you fuse with Trunks and Gohan,I will help if needed,and the two boys can fuse into Dartus."  
  
Ray nodded once more and turned to Titus and Dart,"You two fuse the way I just explained."  
  
"We're trying to,but it's not working!"they both exclaimed.  
  
"We're both imagining Dartus but we're not fusing!"Dart complained.  
  
"Then do the Fusion Dance!"Ray ordered.  
  
They both nodded and started the complicated dance.  
  
"Fuuu....SION!....HA!!!"  
  
With a bright flash of light,Dartus stood where the two teenagers had once been.His hair stood in spikes,half gold and half orange.  
  
"Now.Imagine what we would look like if we fused,"Ray told me and Gohan.  
  
The three of us closed our eyes,and felt our energies start to become one.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Again,sorry for the delay.I plan on making up for it soon,most likely tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	10. The Strongest Attack

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.To make up for that delay this week,I'm putting up three chapters."  
  
-----  
Chapter 10:The Strongest Attack  
  
Third Person  
A new being with spiky brown and lavender hair in the middle of the original three had once stood.  
  
"My name is Trayhan,and I'm here....to destroy you,"the fusion said with a smirk.  
  
Dartus blinked,this guy looked cool.He wore the same pale orange and black vest as Dartus,and loose black pants.The style of the hair obviously came from Gohan,and the lavender streaks showed clear signs of Trunks.The rest of the hair color was obviously from Ray,and the smirk was a combination of all three.  
  
Trayhan looked at himself,"Looks like I fell out of my power ups....You know,my Gohan side just realized that this planet is a lot stronger than the Earth he knows.So,even with the Mystic Power Up,this planet won't be destroyed if I power up a LITTLE bit."  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening,what was left of the military base began to crumble.Bits of the debris at Trayhan's feet lifted into the air before being destroyed by the raging aura around him.The fusion's hair stood on end,turning half orange and half gold.The smirk remained on his features until he finished powering up.  
  
"That felt good....It's amazing to have the powers of Super Saiyan and Super Tororin combined into one,amazingly awesome,force,"Trayhan stated.  
  
'Only level one!?Amazing.His power is far beyond Super Tororin Five or Super Saiyan Four.Even combined,they would be nothing compared to this....Is such a power even meant to exist?'Zapland thought.  
  
-----  
  
"Woah...."everybody left on the Lookout muttered.  
  
"So....Gohan's part of that?"Videl asked.  
  
"Mm-Hm.So are Ray and Trunks,"Sarah replied.  
  
"Wow...Bizarre....I've seen the type of fusion that Dart and Titus used,but not that type,"the teenager said,"And I must say..The new fusion is awfully cute."  
  
They all gasped as the image of Trayhan inside the crystal ball turned to them,"I heard that,Videl."  
  
Videl turned a light shade of red,but quickly came out of her embarrassment,"How could you hear me?"  
  
Dende chose the moment to speak,"Perhaps it's because of his new powers.This fusion must have the ability to hear those that are closest to his three parts."  
  
"Exactly,Dende.Now if you don't mind,I have a puffed up sissy to beat into a pulp,"Trayhan stated.  
  
-----  
  
"I have forgotten to introduce myself....My name is Masupo,"the 'puffed up sissy' stated.  
  
"I don't care what your name is,you're going down,"Trayhan reminded him.  
  
"HEY!What am I!?Some invisible little creature!?Don't forget about ME!!!"Dartus shouted.  
  
Trayhan blinked,his eyes green from the Super Transformation,"But you didn't even go Super before fusing.The Fusion Dance won't allow you to go Super now."  
  
Dartus smirked and created an aura around his hand,making it glow golden and orange,"Oh really?You must have forgot that I trained while fused for the past nine years.I've discovered a few tricks,too,"he held his hands into the air,"Suuu....Perrr....HA!!!"  
  
Even Trayhan had to cover his eyes as the entire area was engulfed by a blinding light.When he could see again,Trayhan smirked.Dartus now had spiky crimson hair down to his feet.  
  
"Super Tororin Four and Super Saiyan Three,huh?Impressive,I didn't know you could go Super AFTER fusing,"Trayhan said,"Maybe we should fuse and see what happens?"  
  
Dartus grinned,"That'd be SO awesome.But,then again...."he brought his hand up to his chin in thought,"This guy 'Masupo' would die pretty quickly if WE fused together.I feel like having some fun first,don't you?"  
  
Trayhan nodded in agreement and turned back Masupo.The two fusions dropped into fighting stances as Dartus waited for his turn.  
  
"Remember,I only have thirty minutes,so make it quick,"Dartus stated impatiently.  
  
"Hmph,"was the only reply as Trayhan rushed forward with his fist pulled back.  
  
Expecting a punch,Masupo brought his arms over his face,only to receive a knee in his abdomen.Trayhan wasted no time and threw the other fusion into what was left of a wall.Dartus took this opportunity to fire his own attack.Three gold disks of energy shot out and twisted Masupo's body into a ball.  
  
"What was that?"Trayhan asked,his triple voice filled with confusion as Dartus picked the ball up.  
  
"The Galactic Donut.I came up with it about a year ago.But....He will be able to get out of this eventually...So,we should do something to cause a bit of damage,"Dartus thought for a moment,"I know!I'll fly up and throw him back down,then you attack when he makes a cater!"  
  
Dartus flew into the air until he was a few miles up.He couldn't see the ground because of all of the clouds,but knew exactly where it was going to land.With a smirk,the fusion focused his energy into his hands and threw the ball back to Earth with all of this strength.A grin covered his face when a loud explosion echoed through the desert and he flew back to the ground.  
  
"Oh man!I've heard of METEORS making smaller craters than that!!!I must have REALLY hit him hard!"Dartus exclaimed as he looked down at the crater that was,in his opinion,two miles in radius.  
  
"You almost hit me with that,"Trayhan growled as the other fusion landed.  
  
Dartus shrugged and smirked smugly,"So?You moved,didn't you?"  
  
The elder fusion sighed,"Whatever.Now it's MY turn again.I'll show you all a combination of my three parts's attacks,which I like to call the Super Kamehame Finishing Nova Buster...."  
  
With that,he floated into the air and cupped his hands at his side.His gold and orange aura danced like a fire.  
  
"Evil Brothers,prepare for defeat,"Trayhan growled,"Super....Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee....Finishing..Nova...BUSTER...." he thrust his hands forward,keeping the apart and spread his fingers,"HA!!!!"  
  
An enormous yellow,green,blue,and white ball of energy traveled towards the Earth at an alarming speed.It collided with the already huge crater,making it bigger.Zapland and Dartus flew out of the way,trying to avoid being injured.But Dartus noticed something.The attack had the words 'Super' and 'Nova' in it.His mind raced,trying to remember what he had been taught about super novas.What do super novas do?His eyes widened.They explode....  
  
"HIT THE DIRT!!!"he shouted to his 'half uncle Zapland',which he had began to call because of his Titus half,and pulled the older man down with him.  
  
The silver armor around Zapland faded away as Tasar's powers left him and he was driven into the ground.With an amazing flash of green light,Trayhan's attack exploded.What was left of the military base,and anything inside of it,was destroyed.  
  
"Heh heh heh....Sayonara morons,"Trayhan chuckled.  
  
'So,how do we de-fuse?'Trayhan's Trunks side thought.  
  
'Just imagine yourself separated,'the Ray side replied.  
  
Three glowing lines appeared on Trayhan's body as the fusion returned to the normal three.Dartus's thirty minutes ended early because of the power he had used to go so high into Super,and Titus,Dart,and Zapland flew to the other three.  
  
"That attack was AWESOME!!!"Titus and Dart shouted,not realizing that they had de-fused.  
  
"We should head back to the Lookout.This battle is obviously over,"Zapland stated and flew off.  
  
The others nodded and followed him.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"For those who don't know,'Sayonara' means 'Goodbye' in Japanese.I don't know much of the language,but I know a few common words.Anyway,onto the other chapters...." 


	11. I'm Starting to Understand

Author's Note:"Here's the second of three chapters today."  
  
-----  
Chapter 11:I'm Starting To Understand  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"Hey!It's Korin!"Gohan exclaimed.  
  
I followed his gaze and saw a floating,smiling white cat holding a wooden staff.His eyes were almost completely closed except for two little slits.  
  
"He looks funny.From the way King Kai explained him,I thought he might be a giant talking lion,"I said.  
  
We landed on the Lookout as everyone came out of one of the towers.The strange white cat kept looking at me with that weird smile on his face.I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.  
  
"That was amazing,sir!I didn't know there was a type of fusion like that,"Dende stated.  
  
"Yeah.It was....just one of those things King Kai taught me,"I replied,not taking my eyes off of Korin.  
  
"So,you're the great Ray,King of Tororins,huh?You seem a little weak to me.Heh..Heh heh...heh,"Korin chuckled.  
  
"What was that?"I growled.  
  
'Oh calm down.I wouldn't want you to blow me up.Heh,heh heh..heh,'Korin's voice stated in my head.  
  
"Oh....I'm sure King Kai has told you already,but this is Korin,"Dende said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the one that helped Goku,"I stated with a slight bow.  
  
"And it's a pleasure to meet a King.Now if you'll excuse me,I must tend to the Sensu Beans,"Korin chuckled as he turned around.  
  
I waited until he was out of earshot and muttered,"Stupid cat."  
  
At least,I THOUGHT he was out of earshot.The cat,which Goku had told me was over eight hundred years old,turned around,the smile still on his face.  
  
"What did you say?"he asked.  
  
"N-Nothing,"I replied,nervous at what his next move would be.  
  
Goku had told me that he was fast,just not how fast.Before I knew what was happening,I was gripping a large bump on my head where Korin's staff had contacted.The old cat stood over me with same smile on his face.  
  
"Obey the Mighty Staff.Heh heh...heh..heh,"he laughed.  
  
I heard a snicker and glared at Trunks who had a hand clasped over his mouth,laughing.But I joined in the laughter as Korin hit him too.  
  
"I hope you two have learned some respect for Walking Stick-sama?"Korin questioned.  
  
"Y-Yes,sir,"Trunks answered.  
  
Korin nodded and turned to Dende,"I'll see you later."  
  
The Namekian smiled as Korin floated away and faint chuckles could be heard in the distance.  
  
-----  
  
"Stupid cat,"I muttered,rubbing the bump on my head,"He left a bruise!He's lucky I respect him....A little."  
  
I looked back up at the sun set to the west of the Lookout.The sky was a beautiful mixture of oranges,pinks,and reds.I sat down at the edge of the floating island and looked back down to Earth.It was a wonderful view.The Lookout floated so high above the planet,that one could see nearly everything that went on down below with good enough eye sight.  
  
'I wonder why I can't go to level five?It's like part of my power's missing since I woke up,'I thought.  
  
My energy focused into my hand,creating a silver ball of energy.That told me that at least some of Super Tororin Five was with me.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
I looked up and saw Sarah sitting down next to me.Immediately,I pulled the energy back inside.  
  
"Nothing important,"I replied.  
  
A strange silence filled the air,agitating me.Even while I slept for nine years,it had never been silent thanks to the corny jokes from King Kai.  
  
"I hate moments like this.You haven't seen someone you love for nine years,finally get to see them again,and don't know what to say.Even if your heart tells you to utter out incoherent junk that doesn't matter,"I said.  
  
"Then....We'll talk about what's happened,"she suggested.  
  
"King Kai's already told me everything that's gone on here.He's been watching this dimension like a hawk ever since Trunks came.I know all about the Tororin gene that stops physical aging,the wish to the Dragonballs that everyone in our group has that gene,and most everything else."  
  
"I bet you didn't know that Jessie's pregnant."  
  
"HUH!?"I spun around,the sudden motion causing me to lose my balance and fall of the side..  
  
Sarah giggled as I floated back up to where I had been sitting.  
  
"King Kai never told me that!"I exclaimed.  
  
"I wanted it to surprise you!"  
  
I sighed,knowing that vice too well,"I guess it did,King Kai."  
  
There was a few snorting sounds as King Kai stopped communicating with us.I shook my head.  
  
"Ignore him.All he does is sit with his monkey and grass hopper drinking tea and telling jokes all day,"I stated.  
  
"Okay,"Sarah laughed,"So....Who else have you met besides King Kai and Goku?"  
  
"Hm....I met Chi-Chi,Goku's wife.Gohan from Trunks's timeline,and Bulma and Vegeta,Trunks's parents."  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
"Chi-Chi's a bit....well,scary.She has a thing about hitting people over the head with frying pans according to Goku.That Gohan's a lot like the one here,though not as cocky or powerful.Bulma's as great as Trunks says she is.She even helped me come up with a new attack for any hard battles.Vegeta,though....I can't see why Trunks looks up to him so much.The guy's an arrogant fool that doesn't care about anyone but himelf.Then again....I could sense something from him.The way he talked...it sounded a lot like the way I used to just after Spyroton was burnt down.I think he's hiding his emotions."  
  
"They sound like an odd group....Though I guess I can't talk.Look at our little group."  
  
"Yeah.I guess you're right."  
  
I looked out at the sunset,my mind wandering everywhere.Not even I had understood fully why I had done what I did nine years prior.It was just a reaction.Something had shouted at me 'You have to'.But that night,at the Lookout as I looked down at the Earth,I was beginning to understand.All my life,I had worried about no one but myself...Until I was reunited with Sarah.That's why I did it,to protect her and everything else on the giant planet below us.  
  
'I'm starting to understand why you did some of the things you did,Goku.Risking your life is far better than seeing those you love die in front of your eyes,'I made sure my thoughts could reach the hero from Trunks's dimension.  
  
"We should probably head back.Dende was waiting for you to return so we could eat,"Sarah said.  
  
"That reminds me....I haven't eaten in the past nine years!I'm starving!"I exclaimed and jumped to my feet,completely forgetting my earlier thoughts.  
  
I helped Sarah up and we walked to a large tower that had the words 'Feasting Room' written on it.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Obviously,I got Korin's attitude from the way he treated Goku in Dragonball.Anyway,onto the last chapter of the day...." 


	12. The Battle of the Strongest

Author's Note:"Here's the final chapter of the day."  
  
-----  
Chapter 12:The Battle of the Strongest  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
After the feast,we all started to ask Ray questions about his mental experiences while he slept.There wasn't much to tell,since he had only trained and met a few people.After we were done talking,Titus and Dart flew off to get two of their friends to introduce to Ray.  
  
"They should have been back by now...."I trailed off.  
  
"Ah,I'm sure they're fine,"Ray said.  
  
As if on cue,the two teenagers landed on the Lookout with two girls.One with blonde hair down to her mid-back and blue eyes,the other with brown hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes.  
  
"When you two said you were bringing friends...."Ray smirked,"I didn't know you meant GIRLFRIENDS."  
  
The two girls blushed as Titus and Dart became red with anger.  
  
"THEY ARE NOT OUR GIRLFRIENDS!!!"the two shouted.  
  
I sighed and shook my head,'It's partially true.They are good friends,but not dating....yet.'  
  
Ray nodded,telling me he had heard the thought,"Well,what are you waiting for?Introduce them!"  
  
"This is Jessica,"Titus motioned to the blonde girl he had carried,"And this is Shana,"he motioned to brown haired girl that Dart had carried.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"the two girls said.  
  
"Likewise,"Ray responded,"It's good to know that my son and his best friend are going to be married to such pretty girls."  
  
Dart and Titus were going to shout once more before I interrupted,"Don't try.You can't stop him when he's on a roll."  
  
They both muttered something before glaring at Ray,which only made him smirk even more,"I've been gone for nine years and you guys can't take a simple joke?You sure have changed."  
  
Before even more comments were exchanged,Dende stepped out of one of the towers.  
  
"It's starting to get late.You should probably head home,"he said.  
  
"Why can't we stay here?"Ray asked.  
  
"Well....It's not proper for anyone except Guardians of Planets and their helpers to stay on the Lookout during nighttime...I'm sorry,but I don't want to break tradition,"Dende replied.  
  
"Okay,then I guess we will head home,"Ray stated.  
  
"Wait.I've been waiting for the day you came back so I could show something off,"I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small Capsule,"It's called a 'Fusion Capsule'.It combines any two things put inside.I was thinking we could combine our houses."  
  
"Woah....Sounds cool,"he said.  
  
"It took me three years,but I finally got it to work.It even adds to the things put inside.Judging by the size of our houses,it'd probably be about....the size of five mansions,"I explained.  
  
Everyone gasped,causing me to smirk.It's so great being a genius....  
  
"Any objections?"Ray asked.  
  
The area fell silent as Ray grinned and turned to me,"What are we waiting for?Let's hurry up!"  
  
I nodded as Dart and Titus held on to Shana and Jessica again before we all flew off with a goodbye to Dende.Gohan had offered to carry Videl,but she insisted that she flew on her own.  
  
-----  
  
"This looks like a good spot,"Ray said,pointing down to a clearing in the middle of a forest.  
  
There were no cities in sight,so it would be peaceful,and no one would be able to see or hear any explosions.I turned to everyone,and they all nodded.  
  
"Stay back,"I instructed,pressing the button on top of the Capsule and throwing it to the ground.  
  
With a puff of smoke,the giant house appeared.It towered above all of the trees ,but seemed to blend in with the forest.  
  
"I equipped that capsule to create a barrier around whatever comes out so only those that expect to see it can.This way,we want get unwanted guests that happen to wander around here,"I explained.  
  
"Wow...."everyone said at the same time.  
  
"There's a Gravity Room,a GIANT kitchen,and even an extra Gravity Room in case the other blows up,"I stated.  
  
We landed on the ground,Titus and Dart being careful because of their passengers,and walked in.The interior's color was the same as most houses that were from Dragon City.It was simple,and had everything from the two houses that made it.Everyone quickly went exploring.  
  
-----  
  
I sighed and got of bed,being sure not to wake Ashley.Down stairs,I could see someone sitting on the couch.I quickly recognized it as Ray and decided to get what he had promised me.  
  
"Since we both obviously can't sleep,"I whispered,not bothering to make it telepathic,"How about that spar you promised me?"  
  
He got to his feet,"Lead the way."  
  
We started to walk through the halls toward the Gravity Room,but stopped when we passed Titus and Dart's room,which had been fused into one by the capsule.  
  
"Did you see that?"Ray asked quietly.  
  
I nodded slowly as we took a few steps back and looked into the room.There were two beds.But neither were being slept in.Instead,Titus and Dart were laying in the floor.Jessica was in Titus's arms,while Shana was in Dart's.  
  
"Not dating,huh?Right,"Ray chuckled.  
  
I urged him down the hall,where we came to a large room with a keypad to the side.I put the gravity to five hundred times normal,and walked inside.Ray quickly followed.  
  
"I've changed my mind,"I spoke louder now that no one outside could hear us,"I don't want a spar anymore....I want a fight."  
  
"What are you talking about,Trunks?"he asked.  
  
"You trained with Goku.The last time I fought him in Gohan's timeline,he beat me.I want to see how I measure up against his student.And....I never got to beat the Gohan from my time senseless for leaving the world in my hands.I never wanted to say this...but I hate being the one that everyone trusts because someone else is gone.If that's how I get out of a person's shadow,then I don't want it happening....I want to get out of your shadow by beating you in a true fight,"I replied.  
  
His face showed no emotion,something everyone I knew did before a big battle,"Okay.We fight until one of us is too exhausted to stand.Just to let you know,I don't plan on losing to you,Trunks."  
  
"And I don't plan on losing to you,"I agreed.  
  
With that,we charged at each other.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger.But you'll find out what happens tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	13. Unexpected Explosion

Author's Note:"Not much to say/type today.Here's Chapter 13."  
  
-----  
Chapter 13:Unexpected Explosion  
  
Third Person  
Two fists collided,creating a thunderous sound that echoed inside the Gravity Room.The lavender haired Saiyan tried to knee the brown haired Tororin in the stomach,but the blow was blocked by another knee.A swift kick knocked the Saiyan off his feet.But he ignored the pain and jumped back up.  
  
"Let's skip the warm up,"Trunks said,"And power up as high as we possibly can."  
  
"Fine,"was Ray's reply as the two started to power up.  
  
A glowing line appeared between the two as red fur grew along most of Trunks's body.His lavender hair extended a small bit as his tail turned red and grew longer.The Saiyan's eyes became orange as he grew an inch taller.Ray's hair spiked up and turned silver,his muscles bulging more.  
  
"Amazing....I haven't been able to go this far up since I woke up,"Ray said.  
  
"Same here.Except where you fought Borory for the final time,"Trunks agreed.  
  
Ray clenched his fists,no longer used to the awesome power supplied by Super Tororin Five.Trunks,too,was admiring the strength that had avoided him for so long.  
  
"Gohan's coming,"Ray suddenly said.  
  
Trunks nodded,"He might be scared for a moment.He's only seen Super Saiyan Two and Super Tororin Four."  
  
The Tororin shook his head,"The type of fusion we used today allowed me to go into his mind.He's seen Super Saiyan Three,Goku made it that far in your alternate timeline.I'm sure he searched our minds,too.So,he should know everything about us."  
  
Before Trunks could say anything,there was a knocking at the door of the machine.Trunks typed something on a keyboard,causing the door to slide open.Gohan blinked at the sight before him.It wasn't every day you saw an old friend with red fur.  
  
"I could feel you guys fighting in here.What's up?"he asked.  
  
"Settling a few things,"Trunks replied,glancing at Ray,"Want to join in?"  
  
"Sure,"was the immediate response.  
  
The door slid shut behind the half-Saiyan as Trunks turned the gravity back up.Almost as if on cue,Gohan could feel the Mystic Power Up take effect once more.Ray glanced ay him,silently telling the teenager to power up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Well,I'm sure this planet can hold itself together,"Gohan stated with a smirk as he began to push beyond Super Saiyan.  
  
Sparks of blue lightning shot around Gohan as his hair extended upwards,spiking even more as it turned golden.His muscles bulged a bit more as his eyes turned a deep green and his eyebrows became gold.Even though this was only Super Saiyan Two,it seemed stronger than Super Saiyan Four.  
  
'So,he's as strong as us,Goku?More like stronger.Even though this Gohan isn't completely your son since you're from Trunks's time,I bet you're plain giddy that he's this strong,'Ray smirked,'Finally someone in your family can beat me.'  
  
'HEY!'came the response from Goku,'I heard that!Now that you--uh-- thought that,I can't wait to see Gohan beat you.Even if that Gohan isn't from my timeline.'  
  
Ray looked down at the symbol on his shirt.It was Goku's symbol,showing who had helped teach him.For some reason,Ray felt like he was going to have to show Trunks and Gohan the secret behind the new clothes given to him by King Kai.  
  
"Amazing Gohan.You've been able to surpass Goku,no matter which timeline you're talking about,"Trunks complimented,"Too bad I still have to beat you."  
  
There was no more wasted time as the three charged to the center of the Gravity Room.Punches and kicks faster than the eye could see were exchanged.Gohan disappeared just as a punch almost hit his jaw.Ray ducked in time to avoid the Saiyan's attack.With a grunt,Gohan collided with Trunks,sending both to ground.With a smirk that his friends were used to,Ray started to move faster than even Gohan could see,leaving an after image every time he stopped.  
  
"Behind you."  
  
Trunks turned around and was met with a fist to his jaw.Shaking off the pain,he retaliated with a quick kick to Ray's head.Gohan fired a large blast at both of them.  
  
-----  
  
Sparks flew from the keypad outside of the Gravity Room as the intense battle raged on.Not being able to take anymore,the machine exploded.All of the occupants in the house were woken by this,and quickly went to investigate what had happened.  
  
-----  
  
An old woman with pink hair sat on her crystal ball.Her black hat waved back and forth as she traveled at an amazing speed toward King Kai's planet.She saw Goku and Vegeta, powered up to Super Saiyan fighting viciously against each other.The old woman cleared her throat,causing the two Saiyans to pause.  
  
"What is it,Baba?"Goku asked.  
  
"Yes.Tell us why you,an old hag on a crystal ball,DARE interrupt the Prince of all Saiyans and the third-class baka while they spar!?"Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Well,I came here to see Goku.I just spoke with King Yemma and he wants you to go to the place where Trunks is IMMEDIATELY and give him this,"Baba held out a strange container filled with blue liquid.  
  
"What is it?"Goku questioned.  
  
"A chemical that Bulma just created.She was so excited about it,she got me to fly here instead of King Yemma teleporting her.It's supposed to allow Saiyans,and Tororins,to surpass Super and go to the Mega Super levels,"Baba replied,"King Yemma's getting rusty,so flying here is a lot quicker than his teleporting skills."  
  
Goku's eyes widened before he nodded,placed two fingers on his forehead,concentrated on Trunks's energy,and disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
The Gravity Room now lay in shambles.Those that had come to investigate the sound dug through the parts of machinery,searching for those that had been caught in the blast.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"For those who don't know,'Baka' is Japanese for 'Stupid'.At least....I think it is.All I'm certain of is that it's an insult.Anyway,another slight cliffhanger.If you want to know what happens you'll have to read tomorrow's chapter.In the mean time,please review." 


	14. Surpassing

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I hope you enjoy the two new levels.Well,four actually..."  
  
-----  
Chapter 14:Surpassing  
  
Titus's Point of View  
I picked up a large piece of metal and threw it to the side,being careful not to hit anyone.  
  
"You think Trunks would have figured out that the Gravity Room couldn't handle their full power,"I said.  
  
"Hey!I found Gohan!"Videl exclaimed.  
  
We all ran to her side and helped remove a chunk of metal.Gohan had a few cuts and was unconscious.Other than that,he seemed fine.Not long after that,we found my dad and Trunks.They weren't as lucky as Gohan.They were both bleeding from the mouth.We all thought that they had internal injuries.  
  
"Titus,go to the Lookout and get two Sensu Beans from Korin.There should be a new batch,"my mom stated.  
  
I nodded and ran out of the house,quickly flying in the direction of the Lookout.I landed on the small island halfway up and looked for the white cat.After hearing a chuckling noise,I knew where to find him.  
  
"Hm?Oh,hello Titus.I'm guessing you need Sensu Beans?"Korin asked.  
  
"Yes.My dad and Trunks got caught in an explosion.We think they have internal injuries,"I replied.  
  
"Figures they would do something so stupid.Well,here you go,kid.Two fresh Sensu Beans,"the white cat handed me the two beans,"Tell your dad not to get hurt anymore because his stupidity.Heh,heh heh..Heh,heh."  
  
"Uh....Okay,"I replied,"Thank you,Korin."  
  
With that,I flew back as fast as I could.Immediately,we made my dad and Trunks eat the two beans and they regained consciousness.Gohan had woken up while I was gone.  
  
"Woah....What happened?"my dad asked.  
  
"You three powered up too far and the Gravity Room blew up,"Ashley replied,"Try not being so careless next time."  
  
Suddenly,Gohan jumped to his feet and looked around,"DAD!?"  
  
We all gave him strange looks.Then a man in an orange and blue fighting uniform appeared.He had black,spiky hair.This man was obviously Gohan's dad.  
  
"Woah....What happened here?"he questioned.  
  
"We got carried away,"my dad answered.  
  
"Dad?"Gohan said.  
  
"Oh.You must be the Gohan from that other timeline.Wow,you look a lot stronger than the Gohan I'm used to,"the man stated.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here,Goku?Dead people don't just appear out of nowhere for a visit,"my dad said.  
  
Goku pulled out a bottle filled with blue liquid,"Well,Baba said that this allows you to surpass Super Saiyan or Tororin and go to Mega Super."  
  
My dad immediately snatched it away and looked it over,"Bulma made this,didn't she?"  
  
"Eheh....Yeah,she did.So you might wanna be careful with it.You know how her chemicals seem to explode for no reason!"Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Hey.That's my mother you're talking about,"Trunks said,"But....I guess it is kind of true."  
  
"Be sure to drink that once you reach the highest level.There should be enough for everyone that can go Super,"Goku stated,"I should probably be going.They don't let the dead hang around very long."  
  
"Bye,alternate dad,"Gohan said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Bye,alternate Gohan,"Goku chuckled.  
  
The Saiyan put two fingers on his head and disappeared.My dad gulped down the chemical,obviously trusting this Bulma woman,and started to power up.His hair stood in spikes and turned blue.Then it spiked up even more and turned darker blue.He handed Trunks the bottle,and he quickly downed as much as my dad had.His hair spiked and turned green,his eyes orange.Then his eyes turned to the normal blue color as his hair became darker.  
  
"Woah....This is amazing,"my dad stated.  
  
"Aw,man!I can't wait until I can power up high enough to drink that stuff!"I exclaimed.  
  
"How does it feel?"Samantha asked.  
  
My dad though for a second,"You know the feeling you get when you fly up real high then let yourself fall and fly back up at the last second?"we nodded,"It's kind of like that,only better."  
  
"We should try this new power out tomorrow...It should make destroying those bases a lot quicker,"Trunks suggested.  
  
"Good idea,"my dad yawned,"Let's just get to sleep now."  
  
We all left the room and went our separate ways.  
  
"Man,that was awesome how they just drank that stuff and powered up like that!I can't wait until we're strong enough to do that!"Dart exclaimed.  
  
"You two would look cute like that,"Shana said as she laid in Dart's bed.  
  
We had decided to let the girls sleep in our beds while we slept on the floor....Okay,so they made us do that.Though,it was strange when we woke up and found out that they were in our arms instead.  
  
"You really think so?Gee....That'd mean that we'd get even more girls,"Dart stated.  
  
"Yeah!Just imagine!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Why did we become friends with them?"Jessica asked.  
  
Shana shrugged,making us glare at both of them.  
  
"Just for that,we're going to get you with a good prank tomorrow.You should start looking over your shoulders,'cause it could come from the left,right,behind you,or even from the sky,"I warned.  
  
"Whatever,"they both said.  
  
"Good night,"we all said and fell asleep.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Obviously,this is an explanation chapter.The story picks back up in the next chapter,which will be up tomorrow.In the mean time,please review." 


	15. Friends Become Foes

Author's Note:"This chapter should surprise a few people..."  
  
-----  
Chapter 15:Friends Become Foes  
  
Third Person  
*~Trunks looked around.Where was he?They were supposed to fuse and get this over with.  
  
"RAY!WHERE ARE YOU!?"he called out.  
  
This was too much.It was the same with Gohan.Trunks was searching for him and only found him dead,another victim to the Androids.And then he saw it,Ray standing in the distance.The Ultimasamune at his side,figures surrounding him on the ground.Trunks's eyes widened,those were the bodies of their friends.  
  
Ray looked up,a smirk on his face.A clock glowed on his head as blood dripped from his sword.~*  
  
-----  
  
Trunks shot up,sweat pouring down his face.  
  
"Just a dream,"he whispered,"Just a stupid dream."  
  
Ashley wasn't next to him,which only meant it was morning.He got to his feet and pulled a special shirt out of the closet.Throwing the shirt on,he left the room,thoughts of his nightmare still in his mind.  
  
-----  
  
A short figure sat alone in the dark room.The orange being smirked as it looked up at the screen.  
  
"This 'Ray'....He would make a good puppet.Now,to wait until he shows a moment of anger...."the creature trailed off as the smirk turned into an evil smile.  
  
Yes,this would complete his plan.  
  
-----  
  
"What are you thinking about?"Sarah asked as she slid on her shoes.  
  
Ray had been leaning against a wall every since waking up and seemed deep in thought.He had only done this a few times,and it always meant trouble.  
  
"I don't know,"was the reply,"It's just....Why do I always have to be involved in saving this Universe?Every nine years of my life,something BAD has happened.When I turned nine,Spyroton was burnt down.Eighteen,Zaffiroth showed up.Twenty seven,I end up giving up most of my consciousness to save a planet that I wasn't even born on.Now I'm thirty six....something bad is going to happen,and I feel like I'll be involved again."  
  
"Well,you have to remember that something good happens in the nine years too.You met me,we've raised two wonderful kids,we've made so many friends,an---"she was interrupted by Ray raising his hand.  
  
"That's the thing.'So many friends'.I'm used to being the lone wolf,on my own.Now everyone says they'll 'help' me.I'm not used to that.All that's gone on....I don't know if I can handle it much longer.I always have to be the 'big hero',I always have to save the day...Will I ever be able to go nine years without having my life and the lives of those I care for threatened?"he questioned.  
  
Sarah got up and walked to her husband,"I understand how you feel.But....It always has happy ending,right?After all,here we are.Safe and sound,all thanks to you and Trunks.Don't you think it was all worth while?Now,we can look out over the land and see people truly smiling.Imagine what it would be like if none of us had done a thing."  
  
Ray looked into her eyes,his mind wandering.It was true,Zaffiroth probably would have destroyed everything if it weren't for them.He shook his head,what was it about that woman that changed him so much?He had gone from egotistical bodyguard to a hero.But still,the mere thought that he had been the cause of his friends's pain indirectly filled him with anger.Zaffiroth had been after HIM,Borory had wanted to defeat HIM,and more than likely,this new threat was after HIM as well.  
  
'End it.'  
  
He looked around for the source of the noise but saw nothing.Sarah was talking,but he couldn't hear her.  
  
'Show them that you don't want to be trusted any more.'  
  
He fell to his knees,clutching his head,"Get....out!....Get....OUT!!!"  
  
Sarah knelt beside him,trying to figure out what was wrong.Ray gasped and bowed his head.He stood up,Sarah quickly doing the same.The Ultimasamune emerged from its sheath,into the warrior's hand.As he looked up,his hair fell over his forehead.  
  
"Ray....What's wrong?You're starting to scare me,"Sarah said as she took a step back.  
  
He smirked in response and pushed the hair away,revealing a clock mark.The Ultimasamune was raised,poised to strike.Sarah closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain.The sword came down,but nothing happened.She opened her eyes and saw the Ultimasamune inches from her shoulder.Its wielder was now trembling,his eyes full of fear.  
  
"Sarah....Run,as fast as you can..Tell Trunks to meet me at the battlefield,he'll know what I'm talking about..."Ray trailed off,his voice trembling,"I was afraid of this....My anger is going to be my downfall..Go.NOW!!"  
  
Feeling the tears threatening to surface,Sarah nodded and ran from the room.Ray trembled,the control getting the better of him.But he summoned up his entire will to hold it back and flew out the window.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks flew through the air.He had just received the message,and was now on his way to the place where they had trained together.Perhaps his worst fears were becoming true,he would have to fight Ray one on one,and one of them wouldn't make it back.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh NO!It can't be!Why didn't I see this coming?"King Kai asked himself,"Gohan!Come here NOW!!!"  
  
Trunks's timeline's version of Gohan walked up to his father's teacher,"What's up,King Kai?"  
  
"Something terrible has just happened where Trunks is.I'm going to speak with King Yemma and see if we can fuse you with the Gohan that's there.The added power boost may be enough to help them.Make sure you get any unfinished jobs finished,because the combination will be permanent,"King Kai replied.  
  
Gohan blinked,then,just like his father,he understood what he had to do,"Okay.How long do you think it will take?"  
  
"A few hours at least.King Yemma is quite bull-headed,so it may take longer,"the Kai said.  
  
Gohan nodded as his father's teacher disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks landed on the hard ground and looked for his friend.This was the place where they had perfected the multi-form technique before fighting Zaffiroth.Why Ray wanted it to be here,though,he couldn't understand.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
He didn't have to turn around,"Sorry for making you wait.It's not every day that your best friend's wife runs into the room saying you have to go to the 'battlefield' for a fight."  
  
"Trunks....I....I'm sorry."  
  
Now he turned around,"Sorry?Sorry!?You let yourself be taken control of and all you have to say is SORRY!?Tell me something,Ray.Is this....Is this the REAL you?I thought you were better than this.But you've proven to me that you're more of a coward than I thought."  
  
"Thanks,I deserved that.I guess I am a coward.....Just promise me that you want let me do anything stupid.I've been searching my mind and I've found a way to get rid of this spell,or whatever it is.You have to beat me senseless,just like what you wanted,Trunks.If I get beaten badly enough,the control will be removed,"Ray said.  
  
The two friends stood face to face,neither one backing down.They knew that this would injure both of them,physically and mentally.  
  
"Mirai almost has full control of me,so let's get it over with,"Ray stated.  
  
Trunks nodded,"I promise this will be quick."  
  
"I hope so...."  
  
With that,the two powered up.Ray's hair turned a dark blue and spiked up while Trunks's did the same,but turned green.They stood there for several moments,a cold wind adding to the tension.Without warning,the two friends charged each other.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger again.I'm sure you know that the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review. 


	16. Two Gohans and a Vegito

Author's Note:"Nothing to say.Enjoy the chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 16:Two Gohans and a Vegito  
  
Gohan's Point of View  
I could feel the fight in the distance.The force of it sent chills down my spine.They were fighting with the fierceness of lions.  
  
"I can't believe this has happened.He hasn't even been back for two days and he's already beating Trunks to a pulp,"Dende said.  
  
We had flown to the Lookout immediately after the battle had started.Now,we were all gathered in front of the same crystal ball,watching the battle.Everyone winced as Trunks was thrown into a pile of sharp rocks.  
  
'Gohan,can you hear me?'  
  
'What?'I thought.  
  
'This is King Kai!Can you hear me!?'  
  
'Yes,King Kai,I can hear you.What's wrong?'I pushed my thoughts to the Kai so he could hear them. 'I'm aware of all the things that's going on there,so I've talked with King Yemma and he's agreed to fuse you with the Gohan from Trunks's timeline.In about two minutes,you should be able to go to Super Saiyan Three,'my father's teacher explained.  
  
I had seen my father become a Super Saiyan Three once,and it was amazing.The mere thought of being able to do the same filled me with pure joy.With the Mystic Power Up and Super Saiyan Three,I would be unbeatable.  
  
'That sounds great,King Kai!But....What if it doesn't work?'I thought.  
  
'It will,trust me.There is no chance of error,since this is a Gohan into a Gohan sort of thing.'  
  
'Okay.So,do we have to do the Fusion Dance or the Mental Fusion?'  
  
'No.Just sit tight,it'll happen.'  
  
I did as told,watching the fight that went on so far away.My Saiyan side felt like flying there and blasting both of them,but my human side kept it sane.Then I felt a rush of power and memories that weren't mine flashed through my thoughts.Obviously,this new Gohan had just arrived.  
  
'Woah....Call me Super Gohan,'I thought while looking down at myself.  
  
"What's up,Gohan?"Videl asked.  
  
"Uh....Hm,how should I explain this?Well,I guess I'm like...Gohan times two now,"I replied.  
  
Dende seemed to catch on,"So,the Gohan I'm used to is now a part of you?"  
  
I nodded,"King Kai did something to put us together...."  
  
"Wow...Two Gohans in one....I guess I'm lucky,huh?"Videl asked.  
  
I blinked,"What?"  
  
She turned red and looked away,"Uh..It was nothing!Just forget it!"  
  
I blinked again and shrugged before turning back to the battle just in time to see Trunks fire a Finishing Buster.  
  
"This is almost going too far.If they keep fighting like this,the Earth itself might be seriously damaged!"Dende exclaimed.  
  
The Lookout started to shake and I turned to Dende,"You guys don't get earthquakes all the way up here,do you?"  
  
He shook his head slowly.We all ran out of the Battle Tower,where Dende could watch any battles,and saw a strange person.He had black hair that was spiked a lot like mine and wore blue clothing with an orange under-shirt and what looked like Saiyan battle boots.There were also strange earrings on his ears.  
  
"What the!?What just happened?I could have sworn I was about to beat Majin Buu!"the person exclaimed.  
  
'That sounds like....My dad and Vegeta...Could they have fused?No way,Vegeta blew himself up and dad was on Supreme Kai's planet,'I thought.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked,curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
"Son?We thought you were absorbed by Buu?Oh well.To answer your question....What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku?....Vegito sounds good.Yeah,Vegito...Ultimate warrior and definite destroyer!"he replied.  
  
"A Vegeta...and a Goku?Are you a fusion?"Dende questioned.  
  
Vegito flicked the earring on his left ear,"From the feel of it,I'm in a different dimension.So....I may as well explain.These earrings are Fusion Earrings,they fuse two people permanently....We weren't very sure about sharing a body,but it turned out great.We just put these things on,slammed together,and here we are."  
  
"You must be from not long after I fought Buu.That must mean I was defeated...."I trailed off,knowing I had failed people again.  
  
"I would be enough to completely destroy Majin Buu.But,since I'm here,is there any threat?I really want to test out this new body of mine in battle,"his eyes closed and I could feel him reading energy,"I can sense Gohan right there,Videl beside him,and my future son fighting some other guy.How has this happened?"  
  
"I can't explain.Something about massive energy bursts and being pulled into this dimension.I'm not sure,but I don't think there's any way back,"Dende said.  
  
"No problem,"Vegito stated,"We felt ourselves being pulled in half at the same time as getting closer.There's probably two of me.One here and one beating Buu into a pulp."  
  
"Then,like I said before,we may as well help out around here.This planet's in trouble.Humans are starting a 'Meaningless War' that could destroy this Earth.There's also some evil guy controlling them.Think you're enough to handle huge armies?"I questioned.  
  
Vegito smirked,obviously having gotten that from Vegeta,"Of course.Why do you think I wouldn't be?I AM a fusion of the two strongest Saiyans to ever exist."  
  
"Yeah,you're definitely a fusion with Vegeta in it,"I muttered.  
  
"So?What are we waiting for?Let's go blow some stuff up!"he exclaimed.  
  
Dende pointed us in the direction of the next military base and we flew off.  
  
"So,what's happened back home?"I asked.  
  
"Goku was given the Old Kai's life so he could return and Vegeta was sent back by King Yemma.You were supposed to fuse with your father but ended up being absorbed inside Buu.We fused and now we're here,"Vegito replied.  
  
"Hm....I hope they can handle it....Oh well,we better hurry,"I said and sped up.  
  
Vegito easily matched my speed and we reached our destination quickly.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Did you see it coming?Hopefully,you weren't able to.By the way,I plan on updating my bio soon.I know I've said it before and never did,but I will this time.Anyway,please review." 


	17. Korin's Water

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.Here's Chapter 17."  
  
-----  
Chapter 17:Korin's Water  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I looked down at the crater my attack had caused,expecting Ray to jump out at any moment.Feeling an energy behind me,I turned around and saw him.  
  
"How'd you get over there so fast?"I asked.  
  
"Instant Transmission,a little thing Goku taught me,"he replied.  
  
He was now suffering from the worst case of split-personality I had ever seen.One minute,he would be normal and telling me to finish up,then he'd be attacking me.Now he was in the attacking phase.He clutched his fists at his sides and the aura around him intensified.  
  
"Super....Nova...."he trailed off,his energy steadily growing.  
  
"What in the world?"I questioned more of myself than Ray.  
  
He thrust his hands forward,his fingers spread out,"HA!!!!"  
  
An enormous green blast shot from his palms,headed straight for me.My eyes widened as I dodged it,then smirked at him.  
  
"Is that all you've got?I thought you could do better than that!"I exclaimed.  
  
His eyes widened,"BEHIND YOU!!!"  
  
Sensing he had returned to normal,I turned around.I gasped when the blast started to come back at me.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!You can't escape this attack.It follows my opponents every move,"he stated,turning evil again,"How does it feel to be chased down by an attack your own mother helped me create?"  
  
I flew as fast as I could,but the attack mimicked my movements flawlessly.Getting an idea,I flew towards Ray,which caused the attack to do the same thing.  
  
"Please....I know a Goku and Gohan tactic when I see one.This is the same thing Goku did to Frieza,try to use the attack against the attacker.Well,I'm not as stupid as that old lizard,"he said and disappeared.  
  
I growled an turned around,deciding to try to block the attack instead of dodging it.I held out my hands and caught the attack,which was at least ten times bigger than me.What I didn't know was that it would explode when it touched my hands.I cried out in pain as the blast absorbed my entire body.  
  
When the pain ended,I was on the ground.A bit of blood covered my face and arms,but I ignored it.The Androids had done a lot worse than that.  
  
"I'm surprised you survived....Sorry about th--On second thought,I'm not sorry about that.Or maybe I am sorry....Sorry that you lived,"Ray said.  
  
"Darn you....Pick an attitude already,because this is getting on my nerves!!"I exclaimed,jumping to my feet.  
  
"Uh-oh,"he suddenly uttered.  
  
"'Uh-oh'?What uh-oh?I don't like uh-oh...."I trailed off.  
  
"Well...Normal me has control over my mouth,but Mirai's controlling the rest of my body!"he exclaimed as he grabbed his sword.  
  
"Uh-oh,"I agreed.  
  
I jumped left and right to avoid the blows,occasionally ducking.I drew my own sword and used it to guard.When there was an opening,I kicked Ray in the stomach and elbowed him in the back when he keeled over.Not wasting a single second,I kicked him in the side and sent him into the same pile of rocks he had thrown me into earlier.  
  
"That's for Super Nova-ing me,"I growled,"This is for being an idiot,"I fired several blasts at him,"And this is for letting Mirai control you,"I did a series of hand movements and held my hands out,index and thumbs touching while the other fingers were spread out,"BURNING ATTACK!!!!"  
  
The giant yellow ball of energy collided with the pile of rocks,creating a small explosion.When the dust cleared,Ray had an energy shield around him.  
  
"Oh no....I just used Gohan's Energy Shield,"he said.  
  
"How can Mirai know everything about your attacks?"I wondered.  
  
"I don't know....If only there was a way to get rid of this...."he trailed off in thought.  
  
"There is."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just try to hold still.I'm going to use the attack Dartus used yesterday.I just hope I got it right."  
  
I could feel him summoning up his will as his body began to fight against itself.I held out my hand and three golden disks shot out,holding his body in place.  
  
"Now what?"he asked as his body struggled against the binds.  
  
"We need to get to Korin's Tower.He's supposed to have something that heals this sort of thing,"I replied and grabbed one of the rings,intentionally dragging him against the hard ground.  
  
"Ow....Ow....Ow....Ow....Ow....Ow....Ow....JUST FLY ALREADY!!!!"  
  
-----  
  
"Heh,heh heh heh....That seems weird,"Korin chuckled.  
  
"Oh shut up,you stupid cat,"Ray growled.  
  
Korin tapped his staff on the floor,causing us both to wince at the painful memory that left us with bumps.  
  
"Now,why are you here?"he questioned.  
  
"I was told you had a way to release people from another person's control,"I replied.  
  
"Oh....Now,where did I put that water?"the cat asked himself.  
  
"Water?This better not be tap water like what you did to Goku.Then,it was okay because he still got stronger,but I need REAL Mystic Water,"Ray said.  
  
"Don't worry,this stuff isn't tap water,"Korin stated.  
  
He pulled a green jug off of a counter and shoved the opening into Ray's mouth and counted to ten.The clock on Ray's head disappeared and I made the Galactic Donut disappear.  
  
"Thank you,Korin,"I said.  
  
"No problem.But...there is one thing.If Mirai doesn't release the grip on you,or if you don't beat the guy,you'll have to come back for another 'dose' every five days,"the white cat warned.  
  
"Perfect.I've got five day's to defeat Mirai or I'll have to see your ugly mug again,"Ray complained.  
  
He jumped back when Korin tapped his staff on the floor again,memories obviously still painful.The cat chuckled as we walked out.  
  
"That stupid fur ball....I might end up blasting him if I hear 'Heh,heh heh...heh' again,"Ray muttered.  
  
We both froze as the staff Korin held flew past our heads and nearly pierced the wall in front of us.I shook my head as we left.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I finally updated my bio with a request.Go check it out if you want to.Anyway,the next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review. 


	18. Ray's Warning

Author's Note:"Enjoy chapter 18!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 18:Ray's Warning  
  
Third Person  
Gohan's jaw dropped as he watched Vegito lay waste to the military base within seconds.Not even Dart and Titus could do that together.  
  
"Amazing....A fusion of my dad and Vegeta....What power!"the half Saiyan exclaimed.  
  
-----  
  
"You aren't....Going to kill us...Are you?"Dende asked.  
  
Ray ran as hand through his hair,giving them a glance at his forehead and making them all sigh with relief.  
  
"Sorry for giving you all a scare like that.I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me,"he said with regret in his voice.  
  
"You're apologizing to them?I'm the one that almost got killed thanks to you,"Trunks growled.  
  
"I said:'You ALL,"Ray repeated.  
  
The others started to talk,but he didn't listen.He could feel something trying to read his mind.Having a good guess who it was,he uttered a goodbye and flew off.  
  
"What was that about?"Titus wondered.  
  
"I think....There may be some control left,even if Korin cured him.All we can do is wait until he comes back.His will is strong,so you shouldn't worry,"Dende said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
-----  
  
Ray landed on a cliff over looking a large area.He smirked as he watched the herds of animals below.  
  
"Mirai,I know you can hear me,"he said,"I know you're watching.I just want you to know,you can't hide forever.I broke that restraint you put on me myself,not with the use of that water Korin gave me.It turns out that it really was tap water..."  
  
A shock wave traveled across the ground as he let out a burst of energy,"You won't get away with using innocent humans as pawns.Nothing deserves that kind of treatment,even if they are weaker than you.Hm....You're weaker than me,maybe I should make you feel the pain you've caused and turn you into a pawn?"  
  
He shook his head,"No,I won't stoop that low.Only a coward does such a thing.But I will make you pay.You won't get away with causing so much destruction.Manipulate people all you want,because they'll all scatter once I come around.I've got a lot of reasons to destroy you.You almost made me kill my own wife,you turned me against my best friend,you're trying to restart the Meaningless War...And I know now that it wasn't war that destroyed the planet Tororo."  
  
"Tell me then,what was it?"  
  
Ray turned around,his eyes burning holes into the orange skinned figure in front of him,"IT WAS YOU!!!You're the reason I can't walk down the street and see anyone like me.You're the reason why I can't know what other Tororins were really like!I'll never forgive you,and I'll never let you get away with it!!!"  
  
The loyal Ultimasamune was quickly drawn and slashed,only to cut air.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!!You poor child,all alone,aren't you?Oh well,you can always turn to your so-called 'friends'.But,you of all people know they only want to be your friends so you can protect them.I don't need you,you're just a waste,"Mirai's voice sneered.  
  
"You're wrong Mirai."  
  
"S-Sarah?"Ray asked as she landed.  
  
"Don't listen to him.We don't need you just to protect us.We all need you so we can protect each other,right?"she questioned with a smile.  
  
"Yeah,"he said,"Do you hear that,Mirai!?Now you know,you can't control me.And once we destroy those military bases,I'm coming after you!"  
  
Ray smirked once more as there was no reply before turning to Sarah,"What are you doing here,anyway?"  
  
"You were taking a long time and I felt your energy raise.So,I decided to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid,"she replied.  
  
His senses found a new energy,"Who's that with Gohan.It feels like Goku and Vegeta,but that's impossible!"  
  
"Actually,it's Vegito.A fusion of Vegeta and Goku.We think it was the same thing that happened to Gohan,his power was so much that he was pulled here,"Sarah answered.  
  
"Vegeta....Goku....Fusion?Now that's something I have to see!"Ray exclaimed,"So how was it done?Fusion Dance,Mind Fusion?"  
  
"Neither.They put on these weird Fusion Earrings and now they're fused permanently,"she said.  
  
"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go so I can meet him,"Ray stated.  
  
Sarah giggled,"You're starting to sound like a little kid."  
  
"Really?Okay,I'll stop.Last one to the Lookout has to tell Trunks he looks like a girl!"with that,the one that everyone had considered a hero was gone in an instant.  
  
"HEY!!!You know you're faster than me!!"she called out.  
  
She let out a light scream as Ray hoisted her over his shoulder.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do that to you!"he laughed.  
  
"I don't like that look....You always do something to freak me out when you have that look,"Sarah said,noticing the smirk on her husband's face.  
  
"Don't worry,it'll be over real quick,"with that,he placed to fingers on his head and disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
"Would you look at me,I'm setting records here!"Vegito exclaimed as he punched and kicked the air at amazing speeds.  
  
Gohan looked in the direction of the Lookout,"Seems like Ray's back to normal.We should head back there so you can meet him.He might even spar with you."  
  
"Spar?He better be strong,because I might accidentally kill him and not notice,"Vegito said.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that,"Gohan replied,remembering his mental spar while they flew away.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Obviously,I don't have much to say.Please review." 


	19. Family Reunion

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews!Sorry if I didn't make it clear that this story is updated over the weekend.I'm still working on A New World to Protect:What If?,but Truth of the Past is already complete.So you'll still get a chapter of this story every day.But a new chapter to A New World to Protect:What If? is only added on weekdays.Sorry if that wasn't clear at first.Anyway,onto the chapter!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 19:Family Reunion  
  
Ray's Point of View  
We appeared on the Lookout next to a startled Trunks.I sat Sarah on her feet and she looked around.  
  
"What....Did you just do?"she asked.  
  
"Instant Transmission,the only way to travel,"I replied,"It transports the user and anyone touching him to the location of someone's energy at the speed of light.Goku taught it to me."  
  
"Did you HAVE to appear next to me!?You could have scared Titus instead,"Trunks growled.  
  
I smirked and motioned to his long hair,"I wanted to land next to a girl."  
  
Before he could protest,the sound of two people landing on the tiled floor not far away was heard.We turned to the sound and saw Gohan standing next to a new person with black spiky hair,two strange earrings,blue clothing,and an orange under-shirt.From the feel of his energy,I could tell that this was the fusion.  
  
"So....That's Future Trunks and the other guy's Ray?They don't look so tough,"the fusion said.  
  
"You've definitely got Vegeta in you,"I remarked.  
  
The fusion smirked,"Thanks.My name's Vegito.I was wondering if you'd like a spar?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Reunion."  
  
"Fine,"Vegito said.  
  
We smirked at each other before Trunks spoke up.  
  
"The Tororin and Saiyan races are becoming Neanderthals only capable of sentences with one word,"he sighed.  
  
"Whatever,"I shot back,"Now if you'll excuse me,I haven't had time alone with my family in awhile."  
  
"Once you get back,"Vegito said,"We have a mental spar.If you refuse,I'll beat you until you agree."  
  
I shook my head at the fusion.The Vegeta in him must have overtaken Goku's sense of strong and stronger.I turned to Sarah and smiled.  
  
"I'll find the kids and meet you at the waterfall,"I stated.  
  
"Okay,see you there,"she replied and flew off.  
  
When she was gone,Trunks smirked,"You're going to get all mushy aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up,Trunks.I haven't seen them in nine years,I've got to catch up!"I exclaimed.  
  
"It's understandable....But if you get all sentimental and start crying,I'll punch the tears out of your eyes,"he warned in a joking tone.  
  
I chuckled,"Maybe then you can get a hair cut."  
  
He growled as I walked away to find Titus and Samantha.It didn't take long,they were both talking with Dart and Ruby inside one of the towers.Being as stealthy as possible,I snuck up behind Titus and got him in a head lock.  
  
"OW!HEY!Most dads hug their children when they haven't seen each other in awhile!"he protested while struggling to get out.  
  
"I'm not most dads,am I?"I taunted,"Oh,hey Dart,hey Ruby."  
  
"Hey,"the two Briefs children replied.  
  
"Samantha,grab onto my shoulder,"I said.  
  
She shrugged and did what she was told,"Whatever you say,dad."  
  
I placed two fingers on my head and searched for Sarah's energy,"See you two later."  
  
With that,I used Instant Transmission and appeared next to a giant waterfall.I released Titus and Samantha let go of my shoulder.They both froze in surprise.  
  
"What just happened?"they asked at the same time.  
  
"Instant Transmission,something I learned from Goku.All I have to do is focus on someone's energy and I can travel there at the speed of light,"Sarah landed next to us,"That's why I sent her here first."  
  
"Amazing,"the two teenagers stated.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?"Titus asked.  
  
Sarah and I smiled at each other.The sound of the waterfall brought back a flood of memories.  
  
"This is where I proposed,"I replied.  
  
"REALLY!Oh wow!So mom,did he get down on one knee?"Samantha questioned.  
  
"Yes,he did.And made sure I didn't know a thing until he told me to open my eyes,"Sarah answered.  
  
"Heh....Gee,dad.I thought you 'didn't have a romantic bone in your body',"Titus mocked,quoting something Sarah had once said.  
  
"Hey,I have my moments!"I protested,"What about you,Mister Lady's Man?How many girlfriends have you had?"  
  
He sighed,"T.M.T.C."  
  
"T.M.T.C?What does that mean?"I asked.  
  
"Too many to count,"he replied.  
  
I blinked,"Wow....I missed out on a lot....What about you,Samantha?Any special guys I should know about?"  
  
"No.I've had three boyfriends and each has either cheated on me or dumped me,"she growled,"They all say I'm too tough to date."  
  
I blinked again and turned to Sarah,"Are these really our kids?"  
  
She giggled and nodded,"Believe it or not."  
  
"Well,enough about romance,"I walked over to a tree and leaned against it,"How strong are you guys?"  
  
"I came close to becoming a Super Tororin....But I can't get angry enough,"Samantha said.  
  
"And you know me!Stuck in Super Tororin One!Eheh...."Titus trailed off.  
  
I smirked.He could go higher,he just didn't want the others to know.I had learned it the hard way,by getting a punch to the jaw from a Super Tororin Two named Titus when he was only five.  
  
"What about you,Sarah?Surely you've surpassed Titus,"I said.  
  
"I've stopped training....You,Trunks,and Zapland can always handle things.Especially now that Gohan and Vegito are around,"she stated.  
  
"Hm....Maybe....Or maybe you're just messing with my head so you can get in a cheap shot or two,"I taunted.  
  
We all started laughing and I looked around.Seeing their smiling faces made me feel glad to be back.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Obviously,it was mostly explanation in this chapter.Action picks back up soon.Please review." 


	20. Mystic Kamehameha!

Author's Note:"Sorry about the delay.The website kept messing with me for no reason.I'll put three chapters up today.This one should surprise at least a few people..."  
  
-----  
Chapter 20:Mystic Kamehameha!!  
  
Third Person  
Trunks tapped his foot impatiently for Ray to get back.He wanted to have a mental spar as well.But,one thing worried him.Would their minds be able to handle it?He and Ray were strong,there was no doubt,and Vegito was stronger than Gohan.If three powers like that collided,it could cause massive destruction,and it would be even worse if their minds were damaged.  
  
But,what if they all fused together?A Ray,Trunks,Gohan,and Vegito fusion....What would it be called?His mind considered the possibilities.  
  
'Trayhato?No,it doesn't flow....Truhayto?No,that's even worse..Hm..Trayhan plus Vegito...Vegitrayhan..At least it's better than Truhayto,'he thought.  
  
"Argh....When are they going to get back?I'm tired of waiting!"Vegito exclaimed.  
  
"They will probably be back soon,"Trunks said quietly,his old self surfacing again.  
  
Trunks used to be shy all the time.Every time he met someone,even if he already knew them,he'd walk to a corner,lean on the wall,and keep his mouth shut.That changed after he met Ray.He couldn't explain it,but something about his 'dimensional-other' had kept him from even trying to find a way back to his old dimension.  
  
'I think we all wanted to just quit that journey eighteen years ago.But,we all knew we had to be there.I wonder....why?Could it have been that Ray's determination rubbed off on all of us?Or...maybe it was because we felt like we had to protect him,the irrational former bodyguard that got us all into trouble after doing something stupid?'his thoughts once again roamed through time itself.  
  
'Who would have thought....Trunks Briefs,also known as 'The Savior of Time' would end up in a completely new dimension worrying about people that always get on his nerves once in awhile?....'The Savior of Time'?Why did they start calling me that back then?I'm sure no savior..I failed by becoming scared every time the Androids were close....'he shook his head,'No.That's over!All in the past.You can't change the past,no matter how hard you try.You can't hop into a Time Machine and hope that what you do will affect your time.I learned that the hard way.'  
  
"Hey guys.Didn't keep ya waiting too long,did I?"  
  
Trunks looked up to see Ray and his family appear out of nowhere.He smirked out of habit at his friend.  
  
"Vegito was getting ready to hunt you down,"he stated.  
  
"I'll see you later,"Sarah whispered before she,Titus,and Samantha walked away.  
  
Ray nodded to his wife and smirked at Vegito,"So,ready for that sp--"  
  
The sentence was cut short as an explosion shook the Lookout.The three heard Videl scream and wasted no time running to the blast.When they arrived,they could a green creature floating in the air.He looked like he was half lizard and half human.Trunks's instincts kicked in and he drew his sword.  
  
"Jinzouningen Twenty One!What are you doing here,Cell?"he demanded,"From the looks of it,you're from Gohan's time.You're supposed to be dead!!!"  
  
Cell,in his Perfect Form,smirked,"I escaped from Home for Infinite Losers and made my way here.Where is Gohan?I want my revenge."  
  
"I'm right here,Cell!!!!"Gohan shouted.  
  
Those that knew Gohan closely all backed away at the look in the half- Saiyan's eyes.The look of pure hatred had only appeared once,and that was the time after Cell had blown up,killing his father.  
  
"My,how you've grown....It's been seven years,Gohan.Have you missed me?"the Android mocked.  
  
Gohan growled as his energy shot up,creating a silver aura around him.The son of Goku smirked as Ray appeared in front of him.The smirk never left Gohan's face as he placed his hand on Ray's shoulder and they appeared next to Cell.Caught off guard,the creature could do nothing as Gohan placed another hand on his shoulder and Ray put two fingers to his own forehead.Before disappearing,the Tororin fired a blast moving faster than any of them could see.Within a second,they were gone.  
  
"What was all of that?"Videl asked.  
  
"Ray fired a blast so he could sense it and use Instant Transmission to make the battlefield an uninhabited place instead of the Lookout.I didn't know he was capable of such an intelligent thought,"Trunks replied with a smirk on his face,knowing that Cell would die again..  
  
-----  
  
A mountain crumbled under the force of the energy that collided with it.Just as the energy disappeared,three figures came out of nowhere and two of them separated from the other.  
  
"I'll wait over there,"Ray said,pointing to a large rock,"Make it quick,I don't wanna wait too long."  
  
"Don't worry.I'm sure this will be over in a matter of seconds,"Gohan replied,the Mystic Power Up kicking in.  
  
Without another word,the Tororin King floated to the rock and sat down,eager to see what kind of punishment Gohan would put Cell through.With a smirk that would put his father's rival to shame,Gohan turned to Cell and glared.  
  
"What is it,Gohan?Do you miss your daddy?"Cell taunted.  
  
On the rock,Ray shook his head.Cell was on dangerous territory now.  
  
"Can I ask you something,Cell?Do you know what it's like to have your father,the man you looked up to,taken away in front of your very own eyes!?Do you know what it's like to return home and tell your mother that her husband is GONE for good!!?Then to find out that she's pregnant,and the baby would have to grow up without a father!!!?To see your own mother fall to the ground in despair that a MONSTER has taken away the one thing she could always count on!!!!?"Gohan demanded,his eyes flashing green.  
  
'Yes Gohan.Do it....Release all of your anger out on me.This will be the next step in my plan for revenge,'Cell thought with a smirk.  
  
"I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face,Cell.Then I'm going to tear you apart....Atom by atom!!"Gohan shouted,"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow as Gohan's hair spiked up even more and turned golden.Blue sparks shot off around him as his muscles bulged more and his hair extended upward.The half-Saiyan had reached his highest level,but was beginning to surpass it.The shout never ended,only moments of silence so the eighteen year old could take a breath.His golden hair extended to his feet in spikes as his eyebrows disappeared,replaced with bulges in his skull.  
  
'Impressive Gohan....The power of the Mystic Power Up added to Super Saiyan Three...Goku would be proud,'Ray thought.  
  
"So Cell,scared yet?"Gohan growled,his voice menacing.  
  
If Ray didn't know the teenager,he would have ran by now.The extreme energy caused rocks to lift from the ground.But the floating rocks didn't last long before they were shot down by a bolt of electricity from the half- Saiyan's glowing aura.With a shout,the ground cracked beneath Gohan's feet and a fissure made its way to Cell.The Android jumped away quickly.  
  
"Okay.You ready?Good,"Gohan said and brought his hands to the side in the shape of a clamshell,"MYSTIC KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
  
Ray covered his eyes as Gohan threw his hands forward and a bright beam of energy shot across the ground.The attack collided with Cell,who laughed as his entire being was ripped apart for the second time in seven years.As the light faded and the dust cleared,nothing remained of the monster that haunted Gohan's nightmares.  
  
Ray blinked,"Ya know....Someone could have used a piece of him as a paper weight...But NOOO,you had to completely disintegrate him,huh?"  
  
Returning to his original self,Gohan chuckled,"Sorry about that.Let's head back to the others."  
  
The Tororin nodded and walked up to him.After Gohan placed a hand on the older man's shoulders,the two disappeared.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Surprised?Just what did Cell mean my 'revenge',you're probably wondering.It'll be a long time before you find out...Anyway,onto the next chapter." 


	21. Mental Spar Cut Short

Author's Note:"Here's the second chapter of the day.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 21:Mental Spar Cut Short  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I looked around at the vast sea of stars that would be our battlefield.This was the first mental spar I had been in.Ray and Gohan had come back and the three of us sat down with Vegito immediately.  
  
"So,what do you think?If you want,I can make it different,"Vegito said.  
  
"I'm fine.This is the same battlefield Goku always used,"Ray replied.  
  
"Same here,"was Gohan's response.  
  
"I'm not used to it.But,I'm sure I can beat all of you,"I stated.  
  
We all powered up.My hair spiked up and turned dark green while Ray's did the same,but turned dark blue.Vegito had blue sparks shooting around him in Super Saiyan Two,and Gohan seemed overly confident in Super Saiyan Three.I hadn't been surprised when he did that,from the feel of his energy,it would have been a small amount of time before he could go Super Saiyan Four.All he needed was a tail and a full moon.  
  
"All right,who's first?We all seem to be about equal here,"Vegito noticed.  
  
"Why don't we just start an 'every Saiyan and Tororin for himself'?"I suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me,"Ray answered.  
  
"Ditto,"Gohan stated.  
  
"It's settled then.Last man standing is the winner,"Vegito said before disappearing.  
  
"Hmph,"I shoved my elbow back and hit the Fusion in the face.  
  
Before I could blink,Gohan's fist collided with my stomach.I doubled over in pain,but managed to avoid a kick in the back from him.I somersaulted in the air to avoid one of Vegito's energy blasts.That's when we learned we had neglected someone.A large green blast hit Gohan in the back and exploded.I turned my head to where the blast came from and barely had time to dodge a punch to the jaw.  
  
"Myys....Tiic....Kaaa....Meee....Haaa....Meee....HA!!!!"  
  
"What!!?"I exclaimed as a gold and blue blast traveled at me.  
  
Before it could make contact,Vegito slapped it away.For some reason,he had used energy to protect his hand.  
  
"Gohan,"Goku's voice came from the fusion's mouth,"You shouldn't use that attack here.If it hit one of us we would have died.Can you imagine what would happen if your mental form would be disintegrated?"  
  
"Sorry,dad.I got carried away,"Gohan apologized.  
  
"So,you aren't ALL Vegeta,"Ray commented.  
  
Vegito grinned,looking very strange,"Yeah.I've still got some good ol' Goku in me!"the grin turned into a scowl,"I mean....I've still got some Kakarot in me."  
  
A wave of pain shot through my mind,causing me to grab my head and cry out.  
  
"What is it,Tr--"Ray's sentence was cut short as the same thing happened to him.  
  
"Hm....We better stop....The power we're giving out is too much for our minds to handle,"Vegito said as Gohan fell to his knees.  
  
"O-One of has...to win....Otherwise,it won't...end!!"Ray choked out.  
  
"Fine.Everyone brace yourself,I'm going to use a combination attack.I'll weaken it so it doesn't destroy you completely,"Vegito stated and spread his arms out in the style of a Final Flash.  
  
"Final....Kaaa....Meee....Haaa....Meee,"he held his hands out,in the shape of a clamshell like a Kamehameha,"HA!!!!"  
  
An enormous beam of energy headed toward us.It glowed blue and the energy that had been used to make it was incredible.Without warning,it collided with our mental forms.  
  
-----  
  
I opened my eyes and shook my head.Making sure there was no more pain in my head,I looked around at the others.Vegito had a smirk on his face that proved he was half made up of my father,Ray seemed ready to fall asleep,and Gohan was asleep.I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.The teenager was drooling and muttering something about donuts and pizza.He truly was the son of Goku.  
  
"You four finally snapped out of it."  
  
The three of us that were awake turned our heads to see Videl sitting in a chair not far away.  
  
"'Finally'?How long has it been?"Ray asked.  
  
"Well....After you guys started yelling,I think you went unconscious.That was about....four hours ago.It's night time now,"she replied.  
  
"Where are the others?"I questioned.  
  
"They went home and I volunteered to wait here until you woke up,"she looked at Gohan,"Or woke up and went to sleep...."  
  
We stood up and stretched.Ray smiled at Videl.  
  
"You're a sweet girl,"the smile turned into a smirk,"You're going to make Gohan a happy man one day."  
  
Even Vegito had to laugh at how red the teenager's face turned after that remark.It was obvious that she and Gohan were in love,even if they wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Well,let's head back.I'm sure the others are worried about us,"I said.  
  
Vegito picked Gohan up and slung him over his shoulder,"Lead the way."  
  
We all floated away from the Lookout and towards our home.  
  
-----  
  
"Hey,guys.Miss us?"Ray asked as we walked into the door.  
  
"There you are.We were starting to get worried,"Ashley said.  
  
"Which way is Gohan's room?"Vegito questioned.  
  
"Up the stairs.It's the ninth door on the right,"I replied.  
  
He nodded and walked up steps,mumbling about teenagers and their weight.I shook my head as he nearly tumbled back down when Gohan stirred in his sleep.  
  
"It might be dangerous with a fusion of Goku and Vegeta prowling around the house,"Ray joked.  
  
"Isn't that what our lives are full of?"I asked.  
  
The others laughed as they nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Onto the last one of the day..." 


	22. More Androids?

Author's Note:"Here's the last chapter of the day.Enjoy!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 22:More Androids?  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I groaned as the sun's light covered my eyes.Sitting up,I looked around to see that Sarah had just woken up too.  
  
"That stupid Trunks....The room used to be on the west side,then he had to use that Fusion Capsule and now we're on the east side,"I growled.  
  
"Oh,quit complaining,"Sarah said and threw her pillow at me,"Besides,I like to wake up with the sun."  
  
An explosion shook the house and I groaned again,"My life....Explosions,pranks,evil creatures,swords,aliens,flying,battles....What keeps me sane?"  
  
She smiled and kissed me on the cheek,"I do."  
  
I thought for a moment,then nodded in agreement.After completely waking up,we headed downstairs to the living room.Titus was on the couch,passed out.Dart was on the floor,a pool of drool next to him.Finally,their two 'best female friends' were on a couch on the other side of the room,peacefully asleep.  
  
"Ah...To be a teenager once more.Stay up all night and wake up in a pool of your own drool,"I said.  
  
Sarah shook her head when I walked over to the couch with Titus.In our years of marriage,she learned that I never passed up an oppertunity.With a smirk,I grabbed Titus by the shirt collar and pulled over to the couch where Jessica and Shana were asleep.I then sat him next to Jessica and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Pay back for that time you switched the shampoo with chocolate,"I said.  
  
Then I walked to Dart and did the same thing with him and Shana.  
  
"And that's pay back for the time you gave the house another door when you sparred,"I stated.  
  
"They're going to want pay back too,you know,"Sarah warned.  
  
"I'll blame it on Trunks,"I replied.  
  
"Then you'll have your son and two Briefs after you,"she said.  
  
I blinked,then chuckled at the way her sentence sounded.She was confused for a second,then joined in the laughter.At the sound of Saiyans eating,we hurried to the kitchen before the food was gone.Trunks was at the far end of the room,looking at the table in horror.After seeing what he was afraid of,my jaw dropped.  
  
There sat Vegito,the entire house's food supply in front of him.He was eating faster than any of us had ever seen.  
  
"He's....Eating for two....Saiyans...."I trailed off.  
  
"I tried to get some food,but he threatened to blast my head off....IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"Trunks shouted in fear.  
  
I took a step forward,causing Vegito to stop eating.He gave me a sideways glance,causing me to pause.After a moment,I took another step forward.He watched my every move as I slowly reached for a piece of toast.  
  
"This will do for now....All I want is one piece of toast....I don't want any trouble,just this one,SMALL,piece of bread,"I said wearily.  
  
His eyes followed my hand.Sweat began to pour from my face as I got closer and closer.My attempt was cut short as a knife pierced the table not even an inch from my hand.  
  
"This is my food,Tororin.Back off!!!"Vegito shouted.  
  
I jumped away and shook my head.Thinking of a way to get any type of food,I drew the Ultimasamune.I stabbed out as quickly as possible,but the blade was caught by a Saiyan's hand.Vegito growled as I pulled the sword away.  
  
"Try that again and you won't live long enough to see the day more food is brought into this house,"he warned.  
  
I gulped and stepped back,taking my spot next to Sarah again.  
  
"Let me try,"she said.  
  
My eyes widened as she walked to the table.Vegito's eyes followed her every movement.Trunks's jaw dropped and mine quickly followed as Sarah grabbed the toast I had aimed for,walked over to me,and put the food in my hand.  
  
"Wha--?....How?....Huh?"I managed to say.  
  
"The woman is a woman....I would never hurt a woman,"Vegito stated.  
  
I smirked,"Oh,I get it.The reason you wouldn't let me or Trunks get any food is 'cause your jealous!"  
  
Catching on,Trunks smirked as well,"Yeah.We're married to smart,gorgeous women,and your stuck being the fusion of two fools that have left their wives in a completely different dimension!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!"Vegito shouted and lunged at me.  
  
"Now Trunks!"I exclaimed.  
  
Trunks dove at the table and started to stuff his face as I placed two fingers on my head and appeared next to him.Having no one to pounce on,Vegito hit the wall and slid to the floor.Trunks and I grinned at each other and high-fived as Sarah joined us.  
  
-----  
  
"That was probably the toughest challenge in our lives,and we succeeded,"Trunks said with satisfaction.  
  
"We're good.Not even a fusion of two of the strongest Saiyans to exist can stop us,"I agreed.  
  
There was an explosion in the living room and we heard a girl scream.Our instincts kicked in as we ran to the source of the noise and saw the two creatures that haunted Trunks's dreams.One had short black hair and wore clothes that all had a ribbon with 'R R' written on the them.He was holding Jessica by the throat.The other was blonde with the same hair style and girl clothes with the same insignia.  
  
"A-Androids!!!"Trunks shouted,his sword quickly drawn.  
  
"Look,Eighteen,it's that pathetic little child that thought he had killed us!"the black haired Android exclaimed.  
  
"Seventeen,what are you doing!?You promised we wouldn't do any more damage!"Eighteen exclaimed.  
  
"Aw...What's wrong sis?Have you gotten tired of our fun with these idiots?"Seventeen asked.  
  
"Put her down!!!!"Titus,who looked like he had just woken up,shouted.  
  
"What do you want!?"Trunks demanded.  
  
"Hm....Let's see....I know!Your lives!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"Seventeen laughed.  
  
"I'll make sure I get the job done this time,"Trunks growled,his hair spiking up and turning dark green.  
  
Titus screamed in rage and his hair spiked up.My jaw dropped again and my eyes widened as my son went through the Super Tororin levels until his hair stood in spikes of silver and his muscles bulged more.  
  
"Please....I had nothing to do with this!I thought we were coming to make a truce!"Eighteen exclaimed.  
  
"The lies of an Android,"Trunks snarled.  
  
I looked into the female Android's eyes.They were full of innocence and fear.I pointed it out to Trunks and he reluctantly nodded before snatching Jessica away from Seventeen.When she was safe,he and Titus attacked the male Android.Trunks fired a Finishing Buster after Seventeen had been beaten.After the attack vanished,nothing was left.Then,Trunks stood in front of the trembling Android Eighteen,nothing but anger showing on his face.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger.Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	23. Even Androids Can Change

Author's Note:"Here's Chapter 23.Enjoy!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 23:Even Androids Can Change  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I glared at the Android in front of me as she shook with fear.All I had to do was flick my wrist and she'd be gone.But,something was holding me back.  
  
"Monster....Murderer....Do you realize what you did to all of those innocent people!?"I demanded as my aura intensified.  
  
The female Android looked towards the ground,as if she was ashamed.My instincts from years of battles with these monsters told me not to trust her,but something in her eyes told me she was sincere.  
  
"Anyone can change....Even an Android,I guess,"Ray said.  
  
"True....Android Sixteen changed in the alternate timeline...It is possible,"I agreed,"Eighteen.....Just tell me how you came back?I thought I completely destroyed you?"  
  
"The....The day after you defeated us,"she stood to her feet,"There was a storm.Lightning hit one of Seventeen's parts that you missed and it pulled him back together.Somehow,he found a way to bring me back too.He thought we could just start killing again,but I told him it was stupid.You beat us before and you could do it again.He told me you had disappeared,and that he was stronger...We went to Capsule Corporation and found a way to travel through dimensions,and here I am."  
  
"The day after I defeated you was eighteen years ago!Explain to me how you can travel to a different dimension AND to the future at the same time!?"I almost shouted,surprising myself.  
  
"You're the one that traveled through time!You explain it!!!"the Android yelled.  
  
"Trunks,you traveled back and forth between your timeline and an alternate one.Isn't that like traversing through dimensions?It's a possibility,you have to admit,"Gohan reminded me.  
  
I sighed,"I never thought I'd ever say this to an Android,but....I'm sorry for losing my temper just then.Are you sorry for what you've done?"  
  
"Hm....I guess so....I don't understand it?Why am I........having these weird feelings so suddenly?"Eighteen asked.  
  
"They're called emotions.You're....actually feeling guilt...."I trailed off,"Ashley?Could you give her a pair of your clothes?I don't know how much longer I can stand to look at that Red Ribbon Army symbol."  
  
She nodded and the two walked off.I looked around the room and nearly fell over.The beating Titus and I had given Seventeen,not to mention the Finishing Buster,had almost destroyed the living room.  
  
"Eh....Heh...I'll fix this later,"I said.  
  
"That Android Eighteen....Why didn't you tell me she was such a jaw dropper?"Dart asked.  
  
I glared at my son and he slowly back away,"Androids are Androids.They weren't meant to be gawked at by a teenage boy.They hate humans anyway,so you wouldn't get a chance with her."  
  
"Actually....In my time,Android Eighteen is married to Krillin,and they even have a daughter,"Gohan said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!?"I shouted.  
  
Gohan only nodded in response.  
  
"An Android....A short bald man....Baby?....How can Androids have babies!?"I asked.  
  
Gohan turned red,"Heh....Uh....Well,she used to be human....Heh...Doctor Gero just gave her a few adjustments,that's all!Oh,and Krillin has hair now."  
  
"I....Missed a lot in your time...."I trailed off,nearly smacking myself to break out of the trance.  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
-----  
  
I pressed a button on the wall,causing a flash of light.When it dimmed,the living room was back to normal.  
  
"This house is amazing.Trunks Briefs,you truly are a genius!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
I couldn't help but grin at his compliment,it was something I got from my mother.  
  
"Hey dad!Look what I found!"Titus exclaimed and ran into the room,holding something in his hand.  
  
"Last time you did that,there was giant lizard in your hand....Can I trust you now,or you still that mischievous little imp?"Ray questioned.  
  
"Well,I'm still mischievous,but you can trust me!"he opened his hand,revealing red and blue berries,"What are these?I never saw them around Dragon City."  
  
"These are....Uh-oh.They're Love Berries,"Ray replied.  
  
I could feel my face pale,"I know those.....My mother used them to enhance the feelings my father had for her...."  
  
"Son,whatever you do,do NOT let Dart get these.If he did,the world would be in trouble....And don't use them yourself,either,"Ray said.  
  
"Woah....Pretty cool....A berry that enhances love!Now that I think about...I remember you telling me stories of people eating these before the Meaningless War.I wonder if it works for a Tororin and human couple?"Titus thought out loud.  
  
"No telling.Go and throw those away,they can be dangerous.Especially if they're powerful enough to make Trunks's father turn into a guy that shows emotion,"Ray warned.  
  
"Darn!I was planning on tricking Dart with them.Oh well,I guess I'll find some other way,"Titus sighed before opening a window and tossing the berries out.  
  
"Wait a second....Why didn't you tell me you could go to Super Tororin Five?"Ray asked.  
  
"I couldn't,until Seventeen snatched Jessica up.For some reason,that pushed me completely over the edge,"Titus replied.  
  
Ray and I smirked,it was the same for us when the girls we loved had been in danger.  
  
"I haven't been able to see Dartus's true power yet.Let's spar later,"Ray stated.  
  
"All right.But,don't complain after we give you a beating.Think of it as pay back for the way we woke up this morning,"Titus answered with a smirk before walking off.  
  
"I'll watch on the sidelines this time.I look forward to seeing you get beat up by someone with my blood in their veins,even if it is only half.Dart will probably rip you apart before they fuse,"I warned.  
  
"You sound way too much like Vegeta,"Ray said.  
  
"Hmph...Whatever."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	24. Gohan Goes Mad!

Author's Note:"Here's Chapter 24.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 24:Gohan Goes Mad!!  
  
Third Person  
"Fuuu....SION!....HA!!!!"  
  
Ray watched on as the teenagers fused.Titus glowed red while Dart glowed blue.The two lights traveled to each other and,with a flash of golden light,a single figure stood.Golden and crimson hair spiked down to his feet.  
  
"Miss me,half-dad?"Dartus asked.  
  
"Good to see that you two have trained well.What should we put the gravity at?"Ray questioned.  
  
"Well,I'm used to five hundred,but....Let's make it seven hundred,"Dartus replied.  
  
After a few buttons were pressed,the gravity changed to seven hundred times normal gravity.Straining to stand upright,Ray's hair spike up and turned a dark blue.The gravity then seemed like nothing.The two started to stretch and get ready.  
  
"So,is that as high as you can go?"Ray asked.  
  
"Well,I WOULD kick it up to Super Tororin Five since Titus made it to that level,"Dartus answered,"But,the energy would clash and I'd go BOOM!!!Then again,if Dart made it to level four,then you wouldn't be standing there right now.You've seen the power of Super Tororin Five and Super Saiyan Four fused together,haven't you?"  
  
Ray thought for a second,"No,I don't think so.But,from what I know about the levels,the fusion would be strange.Let's put it this way,if Trunks and I fused at Super Saiyan Four and Super Tororin Five,then Ranks would have red hair and silver fur instead of the other way around.That's what happens when a fusion becomes powerful enough."  
  
"Wow....Red hair and silver fur.Sounds like a baboon to me,"Dartus joked.  
  
The elder warrior dropped into a fighting stance,"Let's just hurry up,we've got another base to destroy today."  
  
"All right,but don't complain when I beat you to a pulp,"Dartus sighed and charged forward.  
  
-----  
  
Gohan sat on the roof and looked at the cloudless sky above him.His sensitive Saiyan ears could hear the vicious battle taking place in the Gravity Room.  
  
"From those screams I hear,it seems Ray's beating that fusion up pretty badly....I hope they know that we've got one more base to go,then we can head after that Mirai guy,"he said to himself,"Mirai's supposed to be like Frieza....That gives me even more of a reason to help these people...."  
  
He looked down at the ground and saw Sarah and Ashley laughing about something.The half-Saiyan hadn't heard laughter in awhile.The laughing in his dimension had completely stopped once Buu had changed.  
  
*~Now I recognize you.You're one of the ones I've beaten before.So,you've come back for more?~*  
  
*~It's going to be different this time,Buu.I'm a lot stronger now.~*  
  
He shook his head.From what the others had told him,part of him was still in that dimension.Which only meant one thing,Majin Buu was dead.  
  
Gohan smirked,"I still remember the look on his face when he realized that I was so much stronger than him.Buu,if you were here right now....I'd rip you open and save the others!!"  
  
*~You're failing them again!~*  
  
"It had been true....I failed everyone when I let my dad sacrifice himself for us when Cell blew up....When Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo....I thought I was done for!"Gohan exclaimed,"Wait,how can I remember that?I was brought here before that happened....Must be that other Gohan,the one from the alternate timeline.His King Kai probably kept an eye on both times in case something like this happened,so it's only natural that the Gohan from there knows about what happened in my timeline."  
  
"Gee,Gohan.Your thoughts are random today,huh?"  
  
A raven haired girl sat next to Gohan and followed his gaze into the sky.  
  
"H-How long were you there,Videl?"Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"Since 'From those screams I hear',"Videl replied,"What's gotten into you,Gohan?You've acted so....out of it since we came here."  
  
"I don't know,"Gohan paused for a few seconds,creating an uneasy silence,"Videl?I'm sorry."  
  
Videl turned to him with a questioning look,"Why?You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"No,it's not that.I'm just...sorry for not being there to help when Majin Buu turned you into candy and ate you.I failed everyone again.You,my mother,Bulma,Krillin,Marron,Mister Popo,Yamcha,and even Eighteen....Everyone was taken away because I hadn't acted fast enough,"Gohan growled,"Or maybe because that stupid Old Kai took too long!"  
  
"Gohan,it's not y--"Videl started.  
  
"I wish everyone would stop saying it's not my fault!!!!"Gohan jumped to his feet and clenched his fists,"It wasn't Cell's fault that Goten had to live the first seven years of his life without dad around!!It was ME!!!!My pride got in the way!!!I could have KILLED Cell so EASILY!!!!But I wanted to punish him!!!!!"  
  
*~Gohan!Finish him off,NOW!~*  
  
*~NO!!I want to make him suffer!~*  
  
Gohan's hair began to turn golden and spike down to his feet as his eyebrows disappeared,replaced with bulges in his skull.Videl could do nothing but back away as Gohan pushed the edge of Super Saiyan Three.If he had the power of Golden Oozaru and a tail,the half-Saiyan would easily surpass it.  
  
-----  
  
Ray stopped in mid-punch as he felt Gohan's energy sky rocket.Dartus,black eye and all,dropped his defenses and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Woah....Gohan's really powered up...."Ray trailed off.  
  
"We should go check....I haven't felt this much power since you and my other half-dad fused with him,"Dartus said.  
  
Ray nodded,"Let's go."  
  
-----  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Videl took a step back as Gohan's golden aura intensified to no end.Even if she hadn't been taught to sense energy yet,she could feel Gohan's power.It held so much rage and pain.From the feel of it,it was directed towards himself.  
  
"Gohan Son!Stop this right NOW!!!"Videl screamed,hoping it would work.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Well,that didn't work,'she thought.  
  
Three rings of energy encircled the Saiyan,holding his arms and legs together.Videl looked towards the source and saw Ray and the fusion called Dartus.Dartus had one black eye,and was sweating bullets as he held his fists together.  
  
"What happened?"Ray asked.  
  
"He just started yelling about how it was his fault that his father died,then transformed,"Videl replied.  
  
Ray nodded and took a step toward Gohan,only to be pushed back by the Saiyan's aura.He shook his head and turned to Videl.  
  
"This may sound strange at a time like this,but....Videl,do you trust me?"Ray questioned.  
  
"I guess so...."Videl trailed off,"Why are you asking me?"  
  
Before she could blink,Ray had shoved her toward the raging Gohan.She stumbled a bit,but regained her balance and glared at the Tororin that had pushed her.The she realized that she had gone through Gohan's aura.  
  
"Talk to him.You're the only one that can get through to him right now,"Ray stated.  
  
Videl nodded and turned to Gohan.  
  
"Grrr....Darn that Gohan Son!The Galactic Donut is about to snap right off of him!"Dartus exclaimed.  
  
Videl's face gained a determined look as knelt next to her close friend.Gohan's emerald colored eyes burned into her as if he was gazing into her soul.With a deep breath,the human girl extended her hand.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"A slight cliffhanger in this chapter.I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.Please review." 


	25. Confessions

Author's Note:"A flashback to the Cell Games in this chapter.Sorry if I didn't get it exactly right.It had been awhile since I saw that Saga when I wrote this.Anyway,enjoy!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 25:Confessions  
  
Gohan's Point of View  
*Flashback*  
  
The head of Android Sixteen rolled to my feet.Tears stung my eyes as my friends were being attacked by the blue Cell Juniors.  
  
"Gohan,you must release your anger....It is the only way to save them,"the red haired Android said.  
  
"But...."I trailed off,more tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"Do not be afraid,young one.It is only nature to release your anger,"Sixteen stated.  
  
I gasped as the changed Android's head was crushed under a green foot.I looked up at the smirking Cell and growled.  
  
"Yes,Gohan.Release your anger on me.Or your friends will DIE!!"Cell shouted.  
  
"Rrr-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I could feel my muscles increasing in size.A spike of my golden hair fell across my eye and grew longer.Blue bolts of electricity crackled around me.I noticed the bag of Sensu Beans Cell had stolen from the others and snatched them away before he could do anything.Creating a disc of energy in my palm,I flew to Krillin and kicked away the small version of Cell that was attacking him.  
  
"Here.Give these to the others,"I said,dropping the bag into my bald friend's hand.  
  
"Uh....S-Sure Gohan,"he stammered.  
  
I threw the disc of energy I created,cutting most of the Cell Juniors in half.Noticing that two had avoided it,I flew to them.I kicked one in the head,creating a disturbing sound as it fell.The other one,I punched a hole through.With a smirk,I landed in front of Cell and glared at him.  
  
"Okay,Cell.I'm ready,"  
  
-----  
  
"Gohan!Finish him off,NOW!!"my dad shouted.  
  
"NO!!I want to make him suffer!"I called back,turning my head for a second.  
  
The others gasped.I turned back to see what was wrong.Cell was growing by the second and laughing like a maniac.  
  
'What!?Just a second ago,he was begging for mercy!'I stared on in fear as the monster grew even larger.  
  
"I've activated the self-destruct mechanism in my body!If I go,then this planet goes with me!!!!"Cell shouted.  
  
I growled in anger and dashed toward him,my fist poised to strike.  
  
"I wouldn't do that,Gohan.The slight pressure would cause me to blow up early.It doesn't matter,in sixty seconds you'll all be GONE!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"Cell laughed.  
  
Before I could blink,my father appeared next to Cell.One hand was on Cell and two fingers were pressed against his forehead.  
  
"D-Dad?"I choked out.  
  
"Gohan,I'm going to take Cell away so that the Earth won't be in trouble,"he said.  
  
"WHAT!?"Cell and I both demanded.  
  
"Tell your mother that I love her very much....Goodbye...my son."  
  
The two disappeared and I fell to my knees,knowing my dad would die in the blast.  
  
-----  
  
Blood poured from the many wounds I had,but it didn't stop me from cupping my good hand at my side,"Kaaa...."  
  
My left arm had been completely useless after an attack from Cell,so I had only my right arm to help me,"Meee...."  
  
That filthy Android had left a single cell in his body and came back stronger than ever before,"Haaa...."  
  
Cell was doing the same as I was,but with both hands,"Meee...."  
  
My clothes had been torn to pieces,only leaving shambles over my body,"HA!!!!"  
  
The two attacks collided with each other,creating a large crater between us.I started to gain a bit of ground as I took step forward,forcing Cell's Kamehameha back with mine.My energy was starting to leave me,and I noticed that Cell was getting an advantage.Out of the corner of me eye,I saw Vegeta on a cliff.Not worrying what he was doing,I continued my attack against the monster that had taken away my father.  
  
Everyone started to fire their attacks at my enemy,I could feel it.But nothing happened,and they only succeeded in angering Cell.He fired a beam out of one hand and scattered them.I was holding back,if I didn't,the world would be ripped in half by this show down.  
  
A large ball of energy appeared from where Vegeta had stood.Cell turned around,only succeeding in getting hit in the head.I could hear my father begin to tell me to use all of my power,if just for a moment.  
  
Seeing an opportunity,I struck,"HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I began to feel my father nearby as my Kamehameha completely overpowered Cell's.I watched as the Android's body was surrounded in the attack's blue and white light.He cried out in pain as his body was slowly being destroyed.Every cell in his body was being ripped apart.I was enjoying this greatly.Me,an eleven year old boy,was destroying a monster that everyone had thought was invincible.But,as the dust settled,it hit me.My pride had been what had caused my father's death....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"GOHAN SON!!!!You snap out of it right NOW!!!!!"  
  
I looked into Videl's blue eyes and noticed that they didn't hold the anger or questioning glint that they always had when she screamed at me.Instead,they held fear.The same fear that Cell had,the same fear that caused my Saiyan side to take control.I begged it to stop,but the scent of fear was too strong.A furry golden thing wrapped around my waist as I smirked and took a step forward.Videl took a step back.  
  
"Hello,Videl.Have you missed me?"I snarled.  
  
"G-Gohan?Is that....You?"she asked.  
  
"Of course it is.This the REAL me,Videl.The REAL Gohan,"I replied.  
  
"NO!You're not Gohan!!"she screamed.  
  
'Stop this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Don't you DARE hurt Videl!!!!!!!!!!'my mind shouted.  
  
I brought my hands to my head,"W-What's going on!!?What's happening!?"  
  
I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder.The touch had love behind it.I looked up and saw Videl's smiling face.Her eyes had lost the fear in them.Behind her,I could see Ray and Trunks talking,but nothing concerned me except Videl.  
  
"V-V-Videl?W-What's wrong with me?"I questioned,my voice shaking.  
  
"Gohan,it's going to be okay.I'm here with you.Just like when you were there after Spopovich attacked me,right?"she said.  
  
The power of Super Saiyan Three,and the anger that supplied it,left me when Videl's lips came into contact with mine.Emotions rushed through me like a raging river.As she pulled away,I could feel my sanity returning.No more did I blame myself for my father's death,no more did I think I had failed everyone by not fighting sooner,and it was all because of Videl.  
  
"Good to see that you're back to normal,Gohan."  
  
I looked to the source of the voice and saw a smirking Ray.Trunks stood next to him,an identical smirk on his face.I turned red and brought my hand to my lips.  
  
"HEY!?Anyone forget about ME!!?"  
  
We all turned and saw Dartus floating in the air.Sweat poured off of him like he had walked through a volcano.  
  
"GOHAN!We're going to spar in an hour after we go destroy that military base!YOU BROKE THE GALACTIC DONUT!!!!!"he shouted.  
  
Everyone laughed and they headed inside.I turned Videl and noticed that she was blushing,I was too.  
  
"So...."I trailed off,not knowing what to say.  
  
I gasped as she threw her arms around me.I could feel her tears dropping onto my shirt.My instincts took over as I gently rubbed her back,no longer caring if anyone saw me.Krillin could have teased me,and I wouldn't have cared.  
  
"Don't say anything,Gohan.I'm just glad you're back,"she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you,"I said.  
  
"Don't be,you were just having a hard time,"she replied,"Gohan....?I....I love you."  
  
My heart skipped a beat,and the words traveled out of my mouth.  
  
"I love you too,Videl."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next one will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	26. Off to Battle

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 26."  
  
-----  
Chapter 26:Off To Battle  
  
Third Person  
Gohan poked at the furry appendage that was wrapped around his waist,"I can't believe my tail grew back!"  
  
"Now I understand.Your Saiyan side became stronger because your tail came back,so you had a slight loss of sanity for about ten minutes,"Trunks said.  
  
"Well,you understand.But....I don't,"Gohan stated,"If my tail grew back,then why didn't I make it to Super Saiyan Four?"  
  
It was Ray's turn to speak,"I'm sure you noticed that it was gold while you were a Super Saiyan?"Gohan nodded,"Well,when a Super Saiyan looks at a full moon,they become a Golden Oozaru,instead of the usual brown or,probably in Trunks's case,lavender.In a Golden Oozaru state,it's almost the same as normal Oozaru,but a LOT stronger.I'm guessing that you have to focus on the power it gives you and you become Super Saiyan Four."  
  
"Oh....So,it's dangerous for me to TRY to become Super Saiyan Four,instead of waiting and working on my ability to control the Oozaru form,"Gohan said more than asked.  
  
"Exactly.If you can already control Oozaru form like my father could when he landed on Earth,it will be a lot easier for you,and all of us,"Trunks replied,remembering his first experience as a giant ape.  
  
"Enough talk about giant Super Monkeys,let's go blow some stuff up!"Titus exclaimed,the fusion having worn off just a few moments before.  
  
Everyone got to their feet and stretched,readying themselves for the next military base.Sarah walked into the room,wearing the outfit she had worn to train before.Ray looked his wife up and down,already not liking what she had planned.  
  
"I'm coming this time,too,"Sarah said.  
  
"What!?"Ray exclaimed.  
  
"I said:'I'm coming this time,too,'"she repeated.  
  
"I thought you stopped training?"  
  
"Well....I did.But,there's something about you being back that makes me want to go out there with you again."  
  
Trunks sighed and slapped his best friend on the back of the head.  
  
"OW!!What was that for,Trunks!?"Ray demanded.  
  
"The fire's in your eyes again.I had to try to extinguish it so she'd change her mind about this,"Trunks said calmly.  
  
"Huh?What are you talking about?I don't have a fire in my eyes,"Ray stated.  
  
Videl locked her eyes with his,causing the Tororin to feel uneasy.Something about that girl's gaze could topple even the mightiest of warriors.She got closer,causing him to almost be afraid as she studied his features.  
  
"I see what you're saying,Trunks.He does have a fire there,though he thinks it's hidden right now,"Videl agreed as she backed away.  
  
"I told you.Every time we're about to do something important,you get that....weird determined look.I don't know,I guess it makes others want to help,or something like that,"Trunks said.  
  
"What Trunks is trying to say,"Sarah continued,"Is that,when you feel like you HAVE to do something,we all feel like we HAVE to help out."  
  
Ray looked around and saw that almost everyone was nodding,the only exceptions being Trunks and Vegito.He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"All right.But....Are you sure you want to come?It's going to be dangerous,"Ray warned.  
  
"After being around you so much,I've come to like danger,"Sarah replied.  
  
"What about you,Ashley?It seems like we're returning to the way things used to be.Do you want to come?"Trunks asked.  
  
"No,"Ashley smiled,"I think I'll hang out around here and wait for guys to get back.Shouldn't you head over to Zapland and Jessie's house?I'm sure Zapland would like to blow off some steam."  
  
"I think I'll stay too,"Videl said,"It's probably wise to leave the Earth,no matter what dimension,in the hands of those capable of protecting it."  
  
The others nodded and headed out the door.While in the air,Trunks built up his courage and flew next to Eighteen.  
  
"Eighteen?I'm....Really sorry about earlier.I shouldn't have let the past completely cloud my judgement.Now that I think about it,you seemed to always follow your brother's orders.Did you....have any part of planning an attack?"he questioned.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business,but....No,I never helped Seventeen plan on anything.The only reason I listened to him is because he threatened to deactivate me,"Eighteen replied.  
  
"Oh....If I had known,I wouldn't have tried to destroy you with him.Now I see that I truly am like my father....Too much like him,"Trunks muttered,not liking the sound of it.  
  
"Your father?You mean that man that thought he was a true 'Super Saiyan'?"  
  
"Yes....His pride got him killed by Borory,but you probably know him as Android Twenty Two.I apologize for anything....stupid that my father did when you met him.He wasn't best known for his forgiving attitude."  
  
"Let's just say that the past has been forgotten,deal?"  
  
Trunks nodded,"Deal."  
  
-----  
  
Ray knocked on the door to his brother's house and waited.Just as the door started to open,he placed two fingers on his head and disappeared.  
  
'What are you doing now?'Trunks pushed his thoughts to his 'dimensional- other'.  
  
'Surprising my sister-in-law,'the response came quickly.  
  
Jessie opened the door,and everyone quickly noticed her round stomach.She smiled warmly at Trunks.  
  
"Hi Trunks.I haven't seen you around in awhile...."she looked over his shoulder,"Where's Ray?Zapland told me that he was back...."  
  
"Behind you."  
  
Jessie jumped and turned around.She gasped and hugged her brother-in- law tightly.  
  
"Oh!I've missed you so much!!!"she kissed him on the cheek and grinned,"Gosh,it's been a long time.I've forgotten how long it was!"  
  
"Nine years and a few days.And,from the looks of it,I've missed quite a lot,"Ray said,looking down at her stomach,"How far a long are you?"  
  
"Eight months.We should get together some time!You can explain how you did that appearing act,"Jessie stated.  
  
"Eheh....Actually,we're here to tell Zapland that we're going to blow something up.We figured he'd want to join us,"Ray replied.  
  
"I am far ahead of you,brother."  
  
Ray spun around and saw Zapland with the Dragon Sword on his back.The two brothers smirked as Gohan,Vegito,and Android Eighteen introduced themselves.After the introductions,they flew off.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Obviously not much to say.Please review." 


	27. Ascended

Author's Note:"I don't have much to say(again).So,enjoy this chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 27:Ascended  
  
Ray's Point of View  
During our flight,I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
'Trunks,I think I'm getting one of those feelings that you usually have....'I thought,pushing it to the lavender haired Saiyan.  
  
'Yeah....Me too...It started when Sarah said she was coming.Just so you know,you don't have to protect her alone.All of us are here,don't try to be a hero again,'Trunks thought.  
  
'Yeah,yeah,yeah.Whatever you say,Trunks.'  
  
-----  
  
"All right,so who gets to destroy it?"Dart asked.  
  
Zapland smirked,"I shall.There is a technique that I wish to show everyone."  
  
He was surrounded by a green aura.I could feel his energy reaching an amazing level,and he wasn't even powered up to any level of Super Tororin.The aura intensified as it began to swirl around him.  
  
"I'll go evacuate the place.It'd be stupid for him to blow it up and take out innocent humans at the same time,"I said.  
  
"Come now,brother.Innocent?I suppose it is possible considering that they are being controlled,but they ARE trying to restart the Meaningless War....Are you so sure that they are innocent?"Zapland questioned,his voice being altered by the energy around him.  
  
"Yes,I'm sure.I know what it's like the be controlled by Mirai....They have no choice over what they're doing,"I replied and placed two fingers on my forehead.  
  
At the speed of light,I was in the middle of the military base.What I saw surprised me.It was already empty.Then I heard a scream,and it hit me.  
  
'A trap!'I placed two fingers on my head again and traveled back.  
  
The first thing I saw was an enormous green blast cut through the air.I looked in the direction it had come from and saw Zapland,the same confident smirk on his face.  
  
"Well,well,well....Look who decided to show up,Supopo."  
  
I growled at the voice and looked up.Supopo and Mayu floated in the air,but that's not what angered me.Supopo had Sarah by the throat.  
  
"I thought you said that I didn't have to protect her alone,Trunks!?"I demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry....It just happened so quickly,I couldn't do a thing,"he said.  
  
I nodded in understanding and looked back up.Supopo smirked at me.  
  
"If you want your wife so bad,then come and get her!"he exclaimed.  
  
I drew the Ultimasamune and smirked back,"GLADLY!!"  
  
Trunks's sword was drawn as I flew into the air.He quickly followed and we attacked the two Evil Ones.Trunks was having no trouble at all with Mayu,his sword cutting multiple wounds into his opponent's skin.But I was having trouble attacking Supopo because he was using Sarah as a shield.  
  
"Argh....You coward!!"I shouted.  
  
I gasped as he shoved his knee into her back.She screamed out in pain before falling unconscious.  
  
"Oh....I think I broke her,"Supopo sneered.  
  
I growled as anger started to catch up with me.With a smirk,he threw Sarah to the ground.I quickly flew under her and caught her before she hit.My entire body began to shake with the anger I thought I had put behind me.The same anger that I had felt eighteen years before.I slowly knelt down and laid Sarah on the ground.  
  
"FINISHING BUSTER!!!!"  
  
I knew that Mayu wouldn't survive the Finishing Buster with as much energy as Trunks put behind it.With a growl,I spun around and held out my palm,catching an energy blast.A spike of my hair fell in front of my right eye and turned blue,then darker,then even darker.My muscles bulged more as I ascended to the next level.  
  
"Supopo,you crossed the line eighteen years ago when you attacked Sarah.Now,you have gone way over the line!!!I'll make sure it doesn't happen again,"I snarled,"Rrr-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blue aura around me began to swirl,creating a pillar of energy around me and Sarah.My vision became distorted as the aura raged,reflecting the anger that I had held back.  
  
"I failed again!But this time,you won't get away with it!!!!"I shouted.  
  
I altered my grip on the Ultimasamune and drove it into the ground.Then I flew into the air and drove my knee into Supopo's stomach.His saliva fell to the ground and I stared at him in disgust.  
  
"I thought that a puppet of Mirai would be stronger than this.But you're pathetic....Clean yourself off,you're a disgrace,"I said.  
  
Black armor appeared around him.I tilted my neck to the side,popping it.Supopo charged at me,his own anger blinding him.With the new speed of Mega Super Tororin Three,I was able to easily avoid him.  
  
"Oh,come on.I've been angry before...I'm even angry right now.But I don't let it blind me!"I exclaimed,"The writing's on the wall now.You can use any trick you want,but you'll never defeat me."  
  
He was able to land a solid punch to my face,knocking my head back.I chuckled as I looked back at him and popped my neck again.A few more punches were landed,and I started to notice that his speed was increasing.Having enough,I kicked him away and smirked.  
  
"Your speed got better,I'm surprised.But,I'm holding back right now.Let me give you a taste of my true speed and power,"I stated.  
  
I took off my shirt and threw it to the side.A large crater formed where it landed.The others looked on in surprise.  
  
"Weighted clothing.I should have known why it hurt me when I punched you during our battle back there!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Heh....Sorry about that!I had to hide it so I could surprise someone,"I replied.  
  
I grinned and tilted my head to the side,avoiding a blast from Supopo.Turning around,I clenched my fists at my sides.  
  
"Super...."I trailed off,my grin turning into a smirk.  
  
Supopo's eyes widened.He flew at me,throwing blind punches everywhere.I blocked them with my feet as green energy appeared in my hands.  
  
"Nova...."I continued.  
  
The punches came in a much more rapid pace.  
  
"Well at least make him use his hands!"Vegito exclaimed.  
  
'Fine,I'll use my hands myself,'I thought and extended my palms with my fingers spread out.  
  
Supopo stopped,my hands inches from his face.Sweat poured from the Evil One as my smirk grew larger.  
  
"HA!!!!"  
  
With that final shout,the Super Nova shot from my hands.As the light faded,nothing was left in front of me.The smirk faded as I floated to the ground.I grabbed my shirt and threw it back on,then I grabbed the Ultimasamune and slid it back into the sheath.Finally,I picked Sarah up and turned to the others.  
  
"I'll meet you guys back at the house later.Right now,I'm going to get Dende to heal Sarah,"I explained.  
  
Trunks nodded,"Sure.You better hurry up,because I want to test your new power.Who knows?I might even reveal my own training secret."  
  
They flew off as I smirked and pushed my thoughts to Trunks,'You won't beat me.'  
  
"We'll see!!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow.'Till then,please review." 


	28. Blue Winds of Hope

Author's Note:"This chapter is kind of like a song fic.The song is the ending theme of one of the Dragonball/Z movies,but I forget which one.It was my first attempt at something like this,so forgive me if I didn't do it too well.Also,it's a direct translation from the Japanese version,so it doesn't really rhyme.Anyway,enjoy!"  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 28:Blue Winds of Hope  
  
Third Person  
"What happened!?"Dende exclaimed as Ray landed on the Lookout.  
  
"Supopo and Mayu survived our last encounter somehow.We ran into a trap and that puffed up sissy grabbed her,"Ray replied,"Can you heal her?"  
  
"Yeah,just lay her down.It may take a few moments,"Dende said.  
  
Ray did as he was told and stepped back.Dende knelt down and held his hands slightly above Sarah.A golden glow surrounded the two and it appeared that waves of golden energy were washing over them.Ray stared on,thousands of thoughts going through his mind at once.  
  
'Why'd I let her come?Why was I stupid enough to fall for that?Why didn't Trunks do something?'the thoughts continued until he felt a massive energy.  
  
*Hey look The enemies approach  
  
Yes Our friend bears no arms*  
  
"Dende,do you feel that?"Ray asked.  
  
"Yes,it seems that Mirai's found you,"Dende replied.  
  
*They don't believe in things like history  
  
So please decide*  
  
There was an explosion,shaking the Lookout.Ray looked up and saw that the North Tower of Time had been destroyed.He turned back to Sarah,Dende was still healing her.  
  
"What should I do?I can't leave her,"Ray stated.  
  
Dende smiled,"Don't worry.I'll make sure she's safe.You don't become the Guardian of Earth and not receive a few extra bonuses."  
  
*A smile and a peace sign!  
  
Blue winds of hope*  
  
Ray smiled and held out two fingers in a 'V' shape.Dende nodded and he and Sarah were surrounded by a blue shield of energy.Ray started to power up,his hair spiking and turning blue.His muscles bulged as his hair turned a much darker blue.The aura around him surrounded the Lookout,the blue energy creating a soft wind.  
  
*The legend has begun  
  
Carve it with those hands  
  
Blue winds of hope*  
  
"This may sound weird right now,but I never learned your entire name,"Dende said,"What is it?"  
  
"Well,I never really knew.But....Trunks came up with something.Ray No Densetsu,"Ray replied.  
  
"In our dimension and Trunks's country,that would make you the Legend Of Ray...."Dende trailed off,a slight smile on his green face.  
  
Ray shrugged as he walked to the ledge of the Lookout where Mirai's energy was located.  
  
*An unbelievable world  
  
Awaits you*  
  
The view from this floating island was beautiful.Half of the world could be seen below.But,it seemed to darken with Mirai's pressence.Ray's eyes narrowed as the orange skinned creature got closer.The aura around him intensified.  
  
*From now on it's a radical life  
  
Look up The weather's good  
  
No time to escape  
  
So spread out your wings*  
  
The warrior couldn't help but look over his life.It paled in comparison of what it was going to be from now on.All of those adventures,the battles.They didn't compare to what was happening now.Taking his eyes off of his coming opponent,Ray looked up at the sky.  
  
"Not a single cloud.It doesn't fit what's about to happen.Funny how the weather's always calm before a big battle,"he looked back at Mirai,"No turning back now."  
  
Gold armor surrounded him,two blazing fires on the back.With a flash of light,they turned into Phoenix wings.Sparks of electricity shot within his blue aura.  
  
"Dende,you might want to find Mister Popo.Tell him to hide in one of the towers.I'll hold Mirai off until Trunks and the others get here,then you might want to leave the Lookout completely,"Ray ordered.  
  
"Right,"Dende said.  
  
The Namekian picked Sarah up and ran off,the blue shield still around them.Ray smirked as he heard Mirai land behind him.  
  
"You finally made it.I was beginning to think that you didn't want to fight anymore,"Ray taunted.  
  
"I always make it to what I plan.You don't have to worry about me not coming,"Mirai replied.  
  
*A pose and one-two-punch!  
  
Blue winds of hope*  
  
Ray turned around and dropped into a fighting stance.With a smirk,he dashed forward and punched Mirai in the face,one hand after the other.  
  
Mirai was knocked back,"Quite fast,you fool.But it's not powerful enough...Please,use your full power,or I'll be forced to destroy you now."  
  
The blue aura around the Lookout grew larger,making the wind it had created become stronger.Ray smirked,his hair looking like blue fire as it waved in the wind.  
  
"You should be careful what you wish for,Mirai.It just might come true!"Ray exclaimed as he flew forward.  
  
*When times get tough puff out your chest  
  
Make new waves happen  
  
Blue winds of hope*  
  
Their heads collided as Ray rammed into Mirai.Noticing that Mirai was thrown off balance,Ray kicked him in the chin.The creature flew into the air as Ray waited for him to come back down.Mirai smirked and held out his palm.A large amount of energy was gathered into a massive ball and hurled at Ray.  
  
'I don't know if the Lookout will be able to handle that attack if I dodge,'Ray thought,'So I'll have to block it.'  
  
He puffed out his chest,bracing himself.His palms were outstretched,catching the red energy.The force of the attack sent waves of red energy across the tiled floor of the Lookout.Ray started to get pushed back.The blue energy started to shrink,eventually being hard to see around the warrior.  
  
'Here goes nothing!'he thought.  
  
The energy pushed out,creating a strong wind of blue energy that pushed back Mirai's attack.The orange creature's eyes widened as his own attack came back at him.  
  
*You light up the unseen tomorrow  
  
You are our hope....*  
  
Ray smirked,focusing all of his energy into the next attack,"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Another wave of blue energy shot forward,adding more force.With a brilliant flash of light,Mirai's attack collided with him.  
  
-----  
  
"She's starting to wake,"Dende said as Sarah began to stir.  
  
"Ray....You can do it...."she trailed off,slipping back into unconsciousness.  
  
The Lookout shook again.Dende looked towards the exit of the tower they were in,concern written on his face.  
  
'I hope he can....I really hope he can,'the Earth's Guardian thought.  
  
*Blue winds of hope  
  
The legend has begun  
  
Carve it with those hands  
  
Blue winds of hope  
  
You light up the unseen tomorrow  
  
You are our hope....*  
  
-----  
  
The blue aura started to fade as Ray returned to normal.He smirked with confidence as nothing of Mirai was left.  
  
'Your own attack caused your downfall.I can only imagine what it's like to have your attack thrown back at you,'Ray thought,the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"Fool!Did you actually think that I was dead!?"  
  
Ray froze.It couldn't be....He turned around,gasping as he saw Mirai.His tail had grown longer,and his skin had turned green.  
  
"This is my next form.It enhances everything about me,"Mirai explained.  
  
"Impossible....That attack was enough to destroy a solar system!!"Ray exclaimed in shock.  
  
"You don't think I know that?Don't be so shocked,I'm sure you'll get a chance to see that attack again,"the creature said.  
  
"FINISHING BUSTER!!!!"  
  
The attack collided with Mirai,kicking up a large cloud of dust.Ray looked up and smiled.  
  
"It's about time you got here,Murasakige!"he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call me that.I hate being called that,"Trunks growled.  
  
The Saiyan landed next to Ray and the two smirked at each other.  
  
"Don't forget us!!"  
  
Dart,Titus,Gohan,Vegito,and Zapland landed.They nodded to one another.  
  
"Fuuu....SION!....HA!!!!"  
  
Now there stood one Tororin,and two fusions.Dartus smirked at the fusion next to him.  
  
"Mind fusion,huh?What's your name?"Dartus questioned.  
  
"Vegitrayhan."  
  
The dust settled,and Mirai took a few steps back as he realized what had happened.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	29. The New Fusion in Action

Author's Note:"As always,nothing to say.Enjoy the chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 29:The New Fusion in Action  
  
Vegitrayhan's Point of View  
I looked down at my hands,admiring myself.The combined power of Vegito,Trunks,Ray,and Gohan...I was unstoppable!I tugged on the orange and black vest that I wore.It didn't suit me.So,I did what any fusion would do,I blew it up.  
  
"I prefer a Capsule Corporation jacket on top of a loose black shirt,"I said,snapping my fingers.  
  
With that,the clothes I requested appeared.The loose black pants were fine,so I ignored them.  
  
'So,what should we do to him?'Gohan thought.  
  
'I say we toy with him.Make him think we're weak and then spring it on him.BOOM!Ha ha....He'll be dead for sure,'Vegito thought.  
  
'No,we need to defeat him now.If I know Mirai,he's got even more power that he's hiding from us,'Ray thought.  
  
'I agree.It would be stupid if we were to attack and hold some of our true power back.We should go ahead and power up so we can get this over with,'Trunks thought.  
  
I sighed and shook my head.Having the minds of four people was hard.Dartus powered up,his hair spiking to his feet and turning crimson.Zapland did the same,causing his hair to spike up and turn silver while his muscles bulged.  
  
'Dende,take Sarah and Mister Popo and get out of here.I'm about to do something that might destroy the Lookout a little bit,'I thought,pushing it to the Guardian of Earth.  
  
'Ray....I mean...Vegitrayhan,be careful,okay?'  
  
'Sarah....'Ray thought.  
  
I snorted,'Whatever,woman.Just get out of here.Wait....How did you hear my thought?I pushed it to Dende,not you!'  
  
'I have my ways,'she thought,'Well,we'll see you later.'  
  
I sensed the three energies moving away from the Lookout and smirked.After telling Zapland and Dartus to stand back,I searched my own energy.Feeling a glowing orb deep inside,I grasped it.An amazing power rushed through my body.I dropped my sight from Mirai to the tiled floor to see my reflection.My eyes had changed from a deep blue to a deep green.  
  
"WHAT!?Is that all,I thought I would have at least grown another set of arms or something!"I exclaimed,"WOAH!!!"  
  
My hair started to extend to my feet.My eyebrows turned gold before disappearing.Bulges in my skull replaced them.The power this was giving me started to become painful.I cried out as a spike of my hair that had fallen over my eye flashed different colors.It finally settled on blue,green,and gold.The orb I had sensed inside of me disappeared,exploding into the power I now had.  
  
"Wow....Awesome,"Dartus said.  
  
I smirked at Mirai as he shook with fear,"The combined power of Mega Super Tororin Three,Mega Super Saiyan Two,Super Saiyan Three,Super Saiyan Two,and the Mystic Power Up.I truly am unbeatable!"  
  
Deciding to intimidate him,I caused a shock wave to travel over the floor.A few of the towers toppled over,creating clouds of dust.Dartus glared at me when he saw which ones had fallen.  
  
"You IDIOT!!!You destroyed to FOOD TOWER!!!!Once we're done here,you're DEAD!!!!"he shouted.  
  
"Whatever,you little brat,"I shot back,"So Mirai,scared?If you're not,then you should be.You see,I have the power of the strongest fighters to ever exist in ANY dimension plus some.You can't beat us now.You're done,cooked,it's over."  
  
"Hm....Perhaps you are right.But I know the weakness of three fourths of you.You fear for the safety of your loved ones.Tell me,how weak and pathetic would you become if I happened to destroy the ones known as Sarah and Ashley?"Mirai asked.  
  
"You wouldn't dare,"I growled.  
  
He held out his hand in the direction of Sarah,Dende,and Mister Popo's energy,gathering power in his palm,"Watch me."  
  
My eyes widened as a massive beam of purple energy shot from his palm.It held enough power to block out my Super Nova.With a growl,I placed two fingers on my forehead and used Instant Transmission.At the speed of light,I was transported next to Dende.  
  
"Vegitrayhan?What are you doing here?"he questioned.  
  
"No time to explain!"I replied as the beam came into view.  
  
I extended my hands to the side,ready to take the full force of the attack.If I tried to block it,it would have only forced me the follow it on its path of destruction.The only thing I could do was absorb the pain and hope I survived.As the blast got closer,my mind,and the minds of the others,began to race.  
  
'I'm sure I can take this.It's all too simple.He should have thought it through before firing an attack like that,'I thought.  
  
'Gee....Who would have thought that a creature that looks like Frieza,attacks like Frieza,has different forms like Frieza,and even talks in a girly voice like Frieza would have so much power?'Vegito thought.  
  
'Heh heh heh heh....Girly voice....Frieza...HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!'Gohan thought.  
  
'Gohan,what's gotten into you?We're facing a serious threat to our lives and you're laughing like a lunatic!Earth to Gohan!!!!'Ray thought.  
  
'Sorry....It's a nervous reaction.Kind of like sweating,ya know?....HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!'Gohan thought.  
  
'Come on!We have to focus!'Trunks thought.  
  
I braced myself as the attack came closer and closer.Pain racked my entire body as the energy collided with me.I grit my teeth and started to create a barricade of my own energy to absorb some of the damage.With a burst of light,I felt a new power.A power greater than that of Mega Super Tororin Three.The spike of hair over my eye started glow in the portion where it was green.The green turned darker and my muscles started to bulge a bit more.  
  
"Mystic....Final....Kame....Hame....Super....Finishing....Nova....Buster.... "I trailed off,the new energy I had acquired growing larger,"HA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A blast bigger than the Earth itself shot from me.Its green,yellow,blue,and gold glow overpowering the beam from Mirai.I panted as the attacks struggled against one-another.With a brilliant show of lights,the Mystic Final Kamehame Super Finishing Nova Buster carried Mirai's attack into the deepest reaches of outer space.  
  
"I guess it's true.The longer the name,the better the attack,"I said with a smirk.  
  
"That was....amazing...."Sarah trailed off.  
  
"The combined powers of the strongest mortals ever known....Simply superb!"Mister Popo exclaimed.  
  
"Wow!That was perfect!The power of fusions.....It's unimaginable,"Dende stated.  
  
"Put the house back in a Capsule and start flying around the Earth.If you get tired,hide your energy and hide yourselves somewhere.That way,it'll lower the chances of you getting attacked,"I ordered.  
  
The three nodded and flew off.I looked myself over.The Capsule Corporation Jacket had been almost completely destroyed in the blast,only leaving the left arm and double C logo.  
  
"That freak.He'll pay for this.No one rips my clothes except me.The last person that....Well he's the first,but still.It's not right!"I exclaimed in mock anger.  
  
With that,I put two fingers on my forehead and traveled back to the Lookout.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	30. The Battle's Unfortunate End

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Sorry,butI'm in a slight rush right now.Enjoy Chapter 30!"  
  
-----  
Chapter 30:The Battle's Unfortunate End  
  
Third Person  
Vegitrayhan appeared on the Lookout,startling everyone.Zapland glared at the fusion.  
  
"I could have helped.It was foolish of you to take that attack on your own,"he said.  
  
"I don't need any help.My power alone is enough to stop this freak.You and Dartus can leave for all I care,it's no skin off my nose.But,if you feel like you can help....By all means,join in,"Vegitrayhan stated.  
  
"And you call yourselves allies?You bicker like dogs over territory,"Mirai growled.  
  
"For a creature that's green,you talk a lot of trash,"the fusion smirked,"You can call me the trash man,'cause I'm here to take you out."  
  
Dartus rolled his eyes.He was insulting,but that was pathetic!A REAL fusion would have said that they WERE bickering over territory.  
  
"You should have said:'We are bickering over territory.You see,we're trying to figure out which one of us gets to kill you,wish you back with the Dragonballs,and do it all over again'.Not:'I'm the trash man and I'm here to take you out'.It sounds so....stupid,"he pointed out.  
  
"Oh,shut up brat!This is between me and the green man.You two just go away.We'll meet you later,"Vegitrayhan ordered.  
  
"BUT!"Dartus protested.  
  
"Come on,you two.Think about it.He has the combined pride of your fathers,Gohan,and even the one called Vegito.That is one Tororin and three Saiyans.Not to mention that Vegito is two Saiyans,which makes it four.We can do nothing to change his mind,"Zapland reasoned as he flew away.  
  
Dartus's hair returned to the normal brown and lavender.His blue eyes widened as he realized his fusion time was coming to an end.  
  
"Uh...Right.I'm right behind you,"he said and followed the elder Tororin.  
  
Vegitrayhan smirked and turned to Mirai,"Now that they're gone,I want you to meet four close friends of mine.Left fist,right fist,left foot,and right foot.They can't wait to meet you....Up close and personal!"  
  
"You may be made of four of the strongest mortals to ever exist,but you also have their combined cockiness.That shall be your downfall,"Mirai sneered.  
  
"Gee....Your lips are moving,but all I hear is 'blah,blah,blah,blah'.Do you mind speaking in English?This is getting irritating."  
  
"You will pay for that!!"  
  
Mirai flew forward,his fist poised to strike.Before it came into contact with Vegitrayhan's face,the fusion disappeared.Only a grinning after image was left.Mirai smirked and his tail lashed out,catching Vegitrayhan by the neck.  
  
"Argh!Let go of me,you green lizard wannabe!"the fusion exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure this brings back memories from the Vegeta side of Vegito.Think back a few years.Frieza had you in this very position before beating you to a pulp and killing you,"Mirai said,bringing Vegitrayhan's face closer and strangling him.  
  
"You....th....sti...."Vegitrayhan trailed off,losing air.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The fusion smirked,"Your breath stinks like the wrong end of a horse!"  
  
Mirai's eyes widened as Vegitrayhan's energy severed his tail.The appendage twitched on the floor of the Lookout like a snake.As Mirai stared in surprise at his twitching tail,Vegitrayhan began to gather energy.  
  
"Let me show you one of my favorite techniques,"the fusion held out his hand,bending his fingers as orbs of energy appeared at the end of them,"BANSHEE BLAST!!!!"  
  
Five orbs of golden energy shot from his fingertips,colliding with Mirai.The attack kicked up dust everywhere,but Vegitrayhan already knew the outcome.  
  
"And that's the end of his story,"he stated and started to glow.  
  
With a flash of light,four figures replaced the previous one.They smirked at each other and prepared to fly off.Then the dust settled.Still staring at his twitching tail,Mirai started to shake with anger.  
  
"No way!There's no way he could survive that attack!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
Mirai's head snapped up,"My tail!HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY TAIL!!!?YOU ARE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!!!"  
  
Everyone powered up to their highest levels.Mentally,they devised a plan.It was dangerous,but it was their only hope.As the other three fought Mirai,Ray placed two fingers on his head and disappeared.He soon reappeared with Videl in his arms.Vegito floated away from Mirai,Trunks,and Gohan.A white energy pulsed in his hand.With a smirk,he threw into the air.  
  
"This is something that a group of Saiyan warriors came up with.It gives off the light of a full moon.Gohan,take a look at the light and allow yourself to be transformed!"Vegito exclaimed.  
  
Gohan,with the power of Super Saiyan Three and the Mystic Power Up,looked up at the ball of energy.His face darkened as his eyes turned red.The teenage half-Saiyan let out a deafening roar as gold fur grew on his body.His tail extended and his body grew larger.The fighting uniform that had formerly been worn by his father was ripped to shreds as Gohan became a Golden Oozaru.  
  
"Now then.Videl,I have to ask you again...."Ray trailed off as they appeared on the Lookout,sensing Gohan's amazing power,"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Uh....Uh..huh,"Videl replied,uncertain now that Gohan was a rampaging ape.  
  
Ray took breath and flew eye level with the Oozaru Gohan.The beast's eyes softened as it saw Videl.  
  
"Now then....Say loving things to him...It'll soften the rage so that he won't kill any of us,"Ray said,trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
Videl nodded,"Gohan!You're such a nice friend,please return to normal and help us again!"  
  
Repressing the urge to roll his eyes,Ray settled for shaking his head,"You have to speak from the heart.If Saiyans are anything like Tororins,they know when someone is trying to gain their trust just for more power."  
  
Videl thought for a moment,then decided what to say,"Gohan,I know you're in there somewhere!Please....Gohan,I need you!You have to gain control over this and help us.I know you can do it,Gohan.You're the strongest guy I know.And if that Trunks guy can go to level four,then so can you!"  
  
The Oozaru smirked,"Thanks,Videl.But....It really wasn't necessary...I've already gotten control of this."  
  
Ray clasped a hand over his mouth,trying to stop the laughter,but it couldn't be stopped,"HA HA HA HA!!!We got you good,Videl!HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Videl glared at them as Gohan was surrounded by a golden glow.With a blinding flash of light,a new Gohan floated where the beast had once stood.Red fur covered most of his upper body,and he had grown taller.The half-Saiyan's hair was now down to the middle of his back in black spikes.The new transformation also supplied him with a new pair of yellow pants.  
  
"Now this is cool.I can see why you like being so powerful,Trunks.This feels better than when I beat Cell,"Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't get carried away,though,"Trunks warned.  
  
Gohan nodded as Ray disappeared again,still laughing.Sure,they were in the middle of a battle for the Earth.But a joke was a joke,right?  
  
-----  
  
"Heh....Sorry about that,Videl.It was Gohan's idea,"Ray said.  
  
"Well,he'll hear about it once you guys get back!"Videl exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure,"the Tororin stated,rememberring the teenagers scream.  
  
He looked around.Eveyone had taken up residence where he had proposed to Sarah.This place seemed to mask energies from the outside world,so it was only logic that they had hidden here.Thanks to training with King Kai,he was able to sense them.But Mirai would never be able to.  
  
"I'll be back once we finish off--"he stopped in mid sentence,a horrified look on his face as he shook his head,"No....It can't be true!"  
  
Before the others could question him,the Tororin had disappeared once more.  
  
-----  
  
Ray looked around at the Lookout.Everything had been destroyed.The Tororin dug through debris,searching for the others.After an hour,he had recovered the unconscious Saiyans.They had all fallen out of their Super forms and Gohan and Vegito were bleeding from their mouths.Straining every muscle in his body,Ray was able to lift the three and used Instant Transmission.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger again.Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	31. The Promise

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Not much real action in this chapter,bu it's an important part of the story,obviously.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 31:The Promise  
  
Ray's Point of View  
The weight of the three Saiyans became too much.I dropped them to the ground and almost followed them.The others gasped at the sight.  
  
"What happened!?"Dart demanded,nudging Trunks.  
  
"I guess while I transported Videl back here,Mirai attacked them and he was too much,"I replied,"I should have KNOWN not to go along with Gohan's prank!"  
  
"Ray,it's not--"Ashley was interrupted as my energy spiked up.  
  
"Don't say that it wasn't my fault!If I had been there,this wouldn't have happened....Every nine years,it's the same thing...."I trailed off.  
  
I winced as someone slapped me.I brought my hand up to where the slap had connected and looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry for doing that,"Sarah said,"But I had to....well,slap you out of it.We all know that you could have prevented what happened,but you couldn't have predicted it.Remember what you said when I was pregnant with Titus and I asked if we were ready?"  
  
"The only thing certain about the future is uncertainty.The only thing you can do is work towards a future that you want and hope that things work out,"I quoted myself,never taking my eyes off of the ground.  
  
"Exactly.So,are you going to blame yourself,or are you going to train us?"she asked.  
  
My head snapped up,"WHAT!?Train you!?Where'd this come from!?"  
  
"I suggested it."  
  
I turned around and saw Zapland.He had the usual smug look on his face that was always there when something was happening.  
  
"Since you're the strongest one left conscious,you can train us and we shall all fight against Mirai.This way,we can stand a chance against him,"he stated.  
  
"....Let's wait until the Saiyans wake up.Gohan has a piece of a Gohan that's taught someone before,and he's taught Videl in the past.Trunks was taught by the other Gohan so he should remember everything.Vegito has two people inside of him,and one is an amazing teacher,"I suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as I walked away to think.  
  
-----  
  
I sat down on a rock.The ground was uneven here,so I decided to try to understand why Trunks thinks in the position that he always did.I sat one foot on the highest portion of the ground and wrapped my fingers around my shin.My other foot rested on the lowest portion of ground.  
  
'This is comfortable....I see why he likes to think this way,'I thought,'What if I had been there to stop Mirai?Would Trunks,Gohan,and Vegito be in this bad of shape?Argh....Darn you,Trunks Briefs!I was at least partially normal until you showed up...Come to think of it,that's when this all started....'  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
I looked up as Sarah sat next to me.  
  
"You aren't going to slap me again are you?"I asked.  
  
"C'mon!I said I was sorry!You aren't still mad at me are you?"she questioned.  
  
I smiled and shook my head,"I deserved it,really.Thanks...."  
  
Emotions I hadn't felt since I had been put into the nine year sleep resurfaced when she laid her head on my shoulder.My instincts made me put my arm around her.  
  
"I've missed this....Just you,me,and the peace of nature,"she said.  
  
"It's almost disturbing to me....When you and Ashley hang out,it's like normal people talking,so you're used to peaceful stuff.I'm used to Trunks,"I stated.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well,I read on a poster in Circleton once that 'A good friend will get you out of a mess,but a true friend will be next to you saying:Dude,that was awesome!'You and Ashley are good friends,but Trunks and I are true friends."  
  
"I guess that's true....But,you did miss out on some stuff while you were away."  
  
I raised an eyebrow,"You?In trouble?For some reason,I doubt it."  
  
She sighed,"Okay,so I didn't get in any trouble."  
  
"That's one of the things I love about you....It's almost like you're perfect."  
  
"I may be a lot of things,but I'm not perfect."  
  
I jumped to my feet and smiled,"Are you kidding?Look at you!You're gorgeous,you're smart,you're strong....The list goes on and on.You're what little girls want to grow up to be!"  
  
"You forgot one thing,"she smiled back,"I'm married to a handsome man."  
  
I frowned,"So you married me for looks,huh?"  
  
She giggled,"Yes,and nothing but looks."  
  
My frown quickly turned into a grin,"Well,I can handle that!"  
  
I sat back down and thought for a moment.Since I had gotten back,I hadn't shown any real emotion.Deciding that now would be a good time,I let the walls I had built around myself fall and wrapped my arms around Sarah.  
  
"I missed you so much...."I trailed off.  
  
"Ray?What's gotten into you?You're acting different...."she pointed out.  
  
"Sorry...I guess it's just all that's gone on,you know?I thought I could come back,blow a few military bases up,and live as if nothing happened.But no....Mirai had to rear his ugly head."  
  
"I'm sure we can handle it if we try hard enough.Like you said:'As long you have a reason to fight,you can't lose',right?It worked before,and it's going to work now."  
  
I locked eyes with her,"Yeah....I want to say this now.I'm sorry that I fell for that trap today and you got hurt.But it won't happen again.I promised a long time ago that I would find you,no matter what.Now I've got a new promise.I promise that from now until I fall over with no more life in my body that no more harm will come to you."  
  
"Ray...I....I don't know what to say...."she trailed off.  
  
"Don't say anything,then.The point is,I'm going to keep this promise no matter what,"I stated.  
  
She nodded,"Let's go back to the others.They might have woken up."  
  
"Go ahead,I'll catch up soon."  
  
She smiled and walked off.I got my feet and started to follow her before looking back at the sky.  
  
'Mirai....You will pay for everything that you've done.I'll see to it,'I thought and walked away.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"The plot thickens....a little.Please review." 


	32. Super Saiyan 3 Dart?

Author's Note:"More humor in this chapter.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 32:Super Saiyan Three Dart!?  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I rubbed my head as it started to throb with pain.My sensitive hears heard Ray and Sarah talking about something,but I ignored it.  
  
"Argh....What happened?"I asked myself.  
  
"Ray thinks that Mirai was able to defeat you."  
  
I looked up and saw Ashley.Following instincts,I jumped to my feet and regretted it.My legs gave out and I fell back to the ground,my headache growing worse.  
  
"That proves it..You are stupid,"Ashley giggled.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle,"Shut up,"for the first time,I noticed we were alone,"Where are the others?"  
  
She looked around,confusion on her face,"Um....I guess I was so caught up with you...I didn't notice if the others were okay!But,I do know that Ray and Sarah walked off a few minutes ago."  
  
"Odd....They wouldn't take a few minutes if something was wrong..."I started to sense for everyone's energy,"There....They're powered up for some reason...Let's go check it out."  
  
She nodded and helped me to my feet.Then we walked off and quickly came across a large blue aura.I could hear a few groans that could only belong to Dart and Titus while they were training.Coming to a conclusion,I shook my head and smirked.When the others were in view,I could say Ray and Sarah talking,Vegito and Gohan smirking,Shana and Jessica grinning over Dart and Titus,and the rest doing push ups.  
  
"Start training without me?"I asked.  
  
Ray looked up,the aura of Mega Super Tororin Three intensified when he saw me.  
  
"Yeah,sorry about that.I was hoping you'd wake up sooner,but,you were out longer than expected,"he replied.  
  
I looked at the others and smirked,"Sir,when did you become Drill Sergeant,sir?"  
  
"That depends,soldier.When are you going to spar?"he questioned.  
  
We both turned to our wives,"Give us a moment."  
  
The others stopped what they were doing and crowded around us.I stretched my muscles and did a few flips to loosen up.  
  
"I want you to see something first,Trunks.It happened just a few seconds ago,"Ray said.  
  
I could feel his energy increasing by the second.I raised an eyebrow and smirked as his hair spiked down to his feet and his muscles bulged even more.  
  
"A new level?Cool.But you know,I reached a new level while we were fused,"I reminded him.  
  
My hair and muscles did the same as his,but my hair turned green.He threw his weighted shirt over the others,creating a giant crater.I shook my head and did the same,but my shirt made a larger crater.  
  
"So,you've had weighted clothing all along and didn't tell me about it?Oh,I get it.You were afraid that I'd take advantage of it,"he taunted.  
  
"Hmph....Think what you will.You're about to lose,"I shot back.  
  
We charged forward,our auras colliding before we did.The power we were giving off made my senses tingle and my Saiyan blood boil.I was becoming like a true Saiyan in my father's definition of it.  
  
"Wait!"Gohan exclaimed,"Do you hear that?"  
  
We stopped ourselves in the middle of our attacks and listened.I could hear,or rather feel,a strange sound in the distance.It sounded like a painful howl.For some reason,it reminded me of a camping trip I had with Gohan when I was young.  
  
"I know that sound anywhere....It's a Tyrannosaurus...."Gohan trailed off.  
  
"Nothing we can't handle,"I stated,wanting to get back to the battle.  
  
"No...This thing's energy is different than the ones in our dimension.It feels artificial,"he said.  
  
"Again,nothing we can't handle,"I pushed.  
  
A few trees snapped around us.My eyes caught sight of the glint of sun light on metal as another wailing howl echoed around us.The hair on the back of my neck stood up.  
  
"Maybe Gohan's right.Everyone,ready yourselves,"I gulped.  
  
Ray shook his head,"You missed a lot,Trunks.Dart,show 'em what you're made of."  
  
My son smirked,"Gladly."  
  
The cry that came from him was deafening.His eyebrows disappeared and were replaced with bulges in his skull.His hair spiked down to his feet and his golden aura was able to push Ray's blue aura back.  
  
"Don't blink...You might miss it,"Dart stated.  
  
The ground started to shake as a large monster stomped a few trees down.Its eyes glared red and its long body was made of metal.  
  
"Hm....I'm surprised this thing is here.It's known as Metasaurus.They used these creatures in the Meaningless War.Dart might have a little bit more trouble than I thought,"Ray pondered.  
  
The Metasaurus's eyes narrowed at Dart.I blinked as a large blast came from its mouth.Dart was able to dodge it and flew straight at the robotic creature.I gasped when it swallowed him whole.But my surprise was doubled as the creature started to dance.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!!!Oh man,this is hilarious!Ha ha....I found the controls,you guys.There's nothin' to worry about,"Dart's voice came from Metasaurus's mouth.  
  
The creature continued to dance,knocking over several trees.I shook my head at my son's antics.A few minutes later,after the Metasaurus had done several dances,he flew out and we resumed our training.Ray and I decided not to spar,choosing to save our energy for Mirai instead of using it on each other.  
  
"How did Dart become a Super Saiyan Three?"I asked.  
  
"I acted like I was insulting Shana and he hit me rather hard,"Ray replied.  
  
I chuckled and looked at Dart,Shana,Titus,and Jessica,"It feels like we might be stuck with daughters-in-law."  
  
"Don't remind me...Samantha's bad enough,but ANOTHER teenage girl?Well,at least it won't be as bad for me as it will be for you.You'll have to deal with Shana and RUBY of all girls,"he laughed.  
  
I could feel the color drain from my face.Ray was right,his daughter was a tomboy and Jessica wasn't into girl things from what I knew about her.But,even though Shana was like Jessica,Ruby would find a way to change her.She always did.  
  
"The worst thing....After enough time...I'll have to deal with TWO Rubys....My life just got interesting.And NOT in the good way."  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Please review." 


	33. New Levels

Author's Note:"Nothing to say again..."  
  
-----  
Chapter 33:New Levels  
  
Third Person  
The two warriors locked hands,their auras blazing like a wild fire.Bolts of electricity shot around them,creating a light show for all those nearby.They smirked at each other.  
  
"Hopefully....This will help us surpass what we already know!"Trunks exclaimed,beads of sweat dripping from his brow.  
  
"Let's make a wager....The last one to ascend has to go shopping with Ruby,"Ray said.  
  
"You're on,"Trunks agreed,"HhhhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The sky began to darken as lightning shot through the clouds.A strong wind began to blow from the point where the two stood.Trees were uprooted and floated into the air.The gravity started to warp,causing stones to rise from the ground and crumble from the intense energy.  
  
-----  
  
Nono looked up at the sky and frowned.There were two strange glows coming from the north,one green and one blue.Vivi jumped out of the way of a falling tree as she shook her head.  
  
"What are Ray and Trunks doing?"she asked no in particular.  
  
"I don't know.But whatever it is,"Nono's face darkened,"If they keep it up,the planet could rip in half."  
  
"They're giving off that much power?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure....All I know is that their bodies may not be able to handle this much energy."  
  
-----  
  
"NO!STOP THIS NOW!!!YOU COULD DESTROY THE UNIVERSE THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO PROTECT!!!!"King Kai shouted into the crystal ball in front of him.  
  
"Oh wow....Look at all those pretty colors!"Goku exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes,"Kakarot...Not only are you an idiot and a disgrace to the Saiyan race....You also have the brain of a newborn child!Besides,they have complete control over what they're doing.The planet won't rip in half as long as they keep it like that."  
  
"Uh....Wouldn't the brain of a newborn child kind of go hand in hand with being an idiot?"the clueless Saiyan questioned.  
  
"........Shut up,Kakarot."  
  
'Oh my....Those two are amazing.Astounding!Spectacular!There are no words to describe it perfectly!That power,it's enough to rip the sun in half,but they have complete control over it!Perhaps they do have what it takes to use Sword Fusion.....'King Kai thought.  
  
-----  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wow.....THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!"Dart and Titus shouted as they watched their dads push each other back.  
  
Titus held up one hand and caught a tree that almost hit his head.Not even thinking about it,the Tororin threw the tree to the side and continued to watch.The tree was struck by a bolt of lightning that was generated inside the blue and green auras.  
  
"Those two....One day they're going to blow us up and not even notice,"Ashley joked.  
  
"Which two?The boys or their dads?"Sarah joined in.  
  
"I take it back...All four of them,"the female Saiyan giggled.  
  
"Oh please!I could do more than this!"Vegito exclaimed.  
  
A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of him,causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"Eh....Heh heh....Just kidding!"the fusion called out.  
  
'Impressive,brother.Perhaps we do stand a chance against Mirai.I hope you know how to control this power,or Mirai will control you once more.Then we would all be done for if he controlled both you and Trunks at the same time,'Zapland thought.  
  
Ray and Trunks stared into each other's eyes,their faces showing nothing but rage.Old memories were awakened of their pasts as their energy continued to rise.Both were trying to push their bodies to the edge.Everyone watching knew that if this continued much longer,their energy would be drained and their bodies destroyed completely.  
  
-----  
  
"Terror continues to flow through the streets as winds upwards of one hundred miles per hour wreak havoc on the-AAAAAHHHHH!!"the news caster's cry was cut short as the television exploded.  
  
"Hurry up and get into the shelters!"Alia ordered.  
  
Thousands of people ran into the underground passages,each one screaming for his or her life.Alia looked up at the sky and shook her head.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing,"she said and followed the humans.  
  
-----  
  
Fires burned in their eyes as they continued to push to the limit.The warped gravity had expanded to a radius of eight miles,stopping the wind in that area.Their hair started to return to normal length,but stayed in their appropriate colors.  
  
"It's happening...."everyone trailed off.  
  
With a brilliant flash of light that made everyone close their eyes,the transformations were complete.Trunks now had spiking green hair and bulging muscles.Ray floated next to him with spiking blue hair and blue eyes.The two panted from the strain their bodies had went through.  
  
"Wow....I thought we wouldn't live through that.It felt like my limbs were being ripped off by Cell,"Trunks said.  
  
"At least it's finally over,"Ray stated.  
  
"Amazing...."was one of the popular words amongst the others.  
  
"WAIT!!That's not fair!Those look almost exactly like the first levels of Mega Super!"Titus protested.  
  
"Would you like a sample of the difference in power?"Ray asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uh...N-No sir!"Titus exclaimed.  
  
'Hey!Congratulations on exceeding those levels-and my expectations at that!'  
  
"You don't contact people just to congratulate them,King Kai.What do you want us to do?Do you have some type of tip for us,or another corny joke?"Ray questioned.  
  
'I see the new levels come with an attitude adjustment....Anyway,here's what I had in mind....'  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger...You'll have to wait 'till tomorrow to find out.Please review." 


	34. Memories

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.Enjoy the chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 34:Memories  
  
Ray's Point of View  
'....and that should be enough to defeat Mirai,'King Kai finished.  
  
I stared at the Ultimasamune in my hands,amazed at what King Kai had just told us.Trunks sat next to me,also looking at the sword Tapion had given him.We shared a glance and nodded.  
  
"Right.We'll do that.Thank you,King Kai,"I said.  
  
King Kai's presence could no longer be felt.  
  
"I hope this works.It seems strange that we can reach new levels just by trading swords,"Trunks stated.  
  
"You should be enough to stop Mirai if you add my power to your's.Heads up,"I threw the Ultimasamune to him.  
  
The blade began to glow as Trunks caught it.The glow engulfed his body with a bright light.As it started to fade,Trunks started to change.His right eye turned brown while the left remained blue,and his hair started to gain streaks of mine in it.He smirked when the transformation was complete.  
  
"Sword Fusion....This is great!I feel like I can do anything!Where's Mirai?I'll kill him now and drag him back here!"he exclaimed.  
  
I snatched the Ultimasamune from him while I could.His left hand started to glow and a replica of it appeared.We smirked at each other.  
  
"Be careful,Trunks,"Ashley said.  
  
"Just out run the green freak and he'll tire out eventually,"Dart stated.  
  
"Daddy,please don't get hurt,"Ruby almost begged.  
  
"Don't worry,I'll be fine.Mirai won't even be able to touch me if I do this right,"Trunks reminded them.  
  
We clasped our hands together,our eyes burning holes into each other.It was strange seeing Trunks with one eye blue and the other brown,but it would change once he left this Advanced Stage,as King Kai called it.  
  
"You be careful out there,Trunks Vegeta Brief,"I said.  
  
"Don't worry,my friend.I'll be fine now that I have your powers added to my own.I might pay a little tribute to you in the battle with a Super Finishing Nova Buster,"Trunks replied.  
  
We nodded and Trunks flew off,leaving a trail of silver energy behind him.The others started to walk off,one by one.Each uncertain if this would work.They always talked about my speech before we fought Zaffiroth,'if you have a reason to fight,you can't lose'.Trunks had a big reason to fight,he had to protect the Universe.  
  
'Don't you dare die on me,Trunks.If this doesn't work,we'll have to fuse normally.That'd be impossible if you were dead,'I thought,not bothering to push it to him.  
  
I turned around and followed the path Sarah had walked.She was sitting on a rock next to a small waterfall.The water created a mist around here that seemed to enhance her beauty.I rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving me.After I was sure,I joined her on the rock.An awkward silence settled in,we were both worried about the safety of our friend.  
  
"I hope Trunks will be okay...."Sarah trailed off.  
  
"Me too....But,like King Kai said,this is one of the largest sources of power ever known in the Universe.Factor that in with Trunks's power with mine added to it....And you've got a recipe for mass destruction!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah,you're right!We shouldn't worry,"she agreed,"You and Trunks have always pulled through for us."  
  
"Exactly.If Trunks fails,then I'll find a way.Besides,there's always the Dragonballs to wish him back if something bad happens,"I reassured her.  
  
"I don't see why you're all worried."  
  
We jumped at the voice.After getting over the surprise we turned our heads and saw Eighteen.  
  
"I learned in our fights with him that the kid is tough....And feisty.No matter what we did to him,he always growled and sat back up,trying to kill us with that sword of his,"the female Android said.  
  
"Heh,that's Trunks for you.The son of two bull-headed people,"I chuckled.  
  
"No wonder you two are so much a like,"Sarah laughed.  
  
I frowned,"Are you saying I'm bull-headed?"  
  
"Are you saying that you're not?"  
  
"Well,I wouldn't go THAT far.But still...."  
  
Eighteen smirked,"So,is this what's called 'love'?"  
  
We grinned at each other.  
  
"Sort of....We just have a different way of showing it than humans do.We don't get too romantic,since Ray doesn't have a romantic bone in his body,"Sarah replied.  
  
"Hey!That's far from the truth!What about our first kiss?"I questioned.  
  
"Well....Okay,that was a LITTLE romantic.And the time you proposed was sweet.But,I can't remember much more than that,"she answered.  
  
"True,and the time we said we loved each other wasn't exactly a...traditional way,"I stated,remembering that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently.Sarah was supposed to be here by now.Probably talking with Ashley again.  
  
'What's taking her so long?I'm going to pass out from all of this stress,'I thought.  
  
"Think happy thoughts."  
  
"Shut up,Trunks.What are you doing here anyway?"I asked.  
  
"Making sure you don't screw up.Look at you,you're a disaster area!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
I looked down at myself.My fingers were twitching,my palms were sweating,my legs were starting to get weak,and my breaths were in rapid succession.  
  
"You're right....Oh man,what am I going to do!?I can't tell Sarah I love her when I look like this!I usually don't care how I look,but with her....Argh!What's gotten into me!?"I almost shouted.  
  
"Uh....Ray."  
  
"What!?"I demanded.  
  
Trunks pointed over my shoulder.I turned around and saw Sarah smiling at me.  
  
"Uh....Heh..heh..heh heh heh.....H-How long have you been there?"I asked.  
  
"Since 'You're right'...."she trailed off.  
  
I could tell Trunks was smirking without even looking at him,"I think that's my cue to leave."  
  
'Trunks?...Trunks!....Don't do this to me,I could use some HELP!!'I thought.  
  
'Sorry....You're on your own this time,'Trunks thought.  
  
I gulped,"Uh....Sarah,I--"  
  
She placed her fingers on my lips and smiled,"Remember?I was here since 'You're right',I heard it all.And....I love you too."  
  
My eyes widened,'No way...I'm dreaming,this is a dream.She didn't just say that.This is a dream!Right,I got knocked unconscious in battle and now I'm having this weird dream.But....Why can I feel her fingers then?'  
  
I grabbed her hand and chuckled,"Can I talk now?"  
  
"Oh!Sorry,"she giggled.  
  
I shook my head,"Don't be."  
  
With that,I didn't care if it was a dream or reality as I pulled her into an embrace and forgot every problem I had....Until we heard people cheering and looked around.Everyone from Dragon City had seen the entire thing....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I would have continued with memories if an explosion hadn't shook the ground.My energy crated a shield around me,Sarah,and Eighteen as a blast almost hit us.We looked up and saw Mirai.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Five more chapters to go.Like the others in this series,this story is already completely typed up.I'll have the next chapter of this story up tomorrow,and the next chapter of A New World to Protect:What If? will also be typed up.Please review." 


	35. Trunks's Death?

Author's Note:"Nothing to say again.Enjoy the chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 35:Trunks's Death!?  
  
Third Person  
Trunks heard the explosion and stopped his flight.Had he been going the wrong way?With a growl,he flew in the direction of the noise.His mind raced.If he had been the cause of the others' deaths,he would never forgive himself.But,his worries were thrown aside when he saw a shield of blue energy around the area they had been training in.But some worries resurfaced when he saw Mirai.  
  
With a smirk,Trunks held up the sword in his right hand,the sword given to him by Tapion.The replica the Ultimasamune was held loosely in his left hand.With a burst of speed,Trunks stabbed Mirai in the abdomen from behind.  
  
"Looks like it's over for you,"he chuckled as he removed the blade.  
  
"Foolish Saiyan.You should know that I can regenerate!"Mirai exclaimed as the hole began to close up.  
  
"Disgusting,"Trunks stated.  
  
'I shouldn't let him be this close to the others,'the Advanced Saiyan thought,looking down at Ray,Sarah,and Eighteen,'I guess I'll just have to....throw him away!'  
  
Trunks grabbed Mirai's tail,which he had regenerated,and started to spin as fast as he could in mid-air.When he let go,Mirai was sent flying far away.  
  
"I'll be back in....One hour.Fifty eight minutes to have some fun with him,and two minutes to finish him off,"Trunks said and followed the path he had thrown Mirai.  
  
"How dare that creep....He tried to hurt us!I'm not going to fail you guys again,"Ray's hair spiked up and turned blue,along with his eyes.  
  
"Ray....You said that Trunks can do this!"Sarah protested.  
  
The Tororin warrior smiled at his wife,"I've got a promise to keep to you,and no matter what,I'm going to keep it.I'll be back once we finish Mirai off...."his voice trailed off,'What's this feeling in the pit of my stomach?Why do I feel like something really bad is going to happen?Oh well,Trunks probably needs my help.'  
  
With that last thought,he followed the silver trail of energy left behind by Trunks,leaving his own blue trail.  
  
-----  
  
The Advanced Saiyan looked around,searching for any sign of his opponent.After a few seconds of digging through rouble,he picked up a bloody Mirai by his neck.  
  
"Now this is great!I feel like I've all got all the power in the Universe....You know what?I feel like something very BAD for you is going to happen,Mirai,"he sniffed the air,"Yeah,I definitely smell destruction in the air....You're destruction."  
  
Mirai smirked,"I belive it is you who will be destroyed,Saiyan."  
  
His tail lashed out,but Trunks was able to avoid it.He brought the replica of the Ultimasamune sword down,cutting into the creature's skin and creating a large gash.He then held his palm in front of the creature's face and smirked.  
  
"Let's see if you can regenerate your head if it explodes,"he growled,"Big Bang Attack!"  
  
Mirai's eyes widened as a small,extremely powerful ball of energy slowly flew towards his face.It touched his skin and disappeared.Trunks wasted no time flying away to avoid the blast that happened seconds later,damaging Mirai from the inside out.  
  
"Looks like you didn't need my help after all."  
  
Trunks turned around and smirked at Ray,"You should have known that.I don't need help from a Tororin."  
  
"We may as well head back to the others and celebrate our wondrous victory.Even though I wanted in on some of the action...."Ray growled.  
  
"Don't worry,fool.You will get your chance to die!"  
  
The two friends gasped and whirled around,coming face to face with a new Mirai.He now had blue skin and a shorter tail,but his energy had gone beyond belief.  
  
"No way!"Trunks exclaimed,"Your head exploded!No one can live through that!!!!!"  
  
"I can.As long as a part of me remains,in this case my body,I can regenerate.There is no way you can win,"Mirai boasted.  
  
'Maybe this is what that feeling was about?NO!I want let it end like this!'Ray thought,"We can still beat you!All we have to do is work together!"  
  
"Save your team work speech for someone who cares.Not you,or anyone else can defeat me.I will destroy you two,then those that you call 'friends',then this world its self,and finally,I will be the leader of the entire Universe!!!No one will be able to stop me!!They will be too afraid!!!!"the creature shouted.  
  
"We won't let that happen.You can beat me to a pulp and make me a shell of what I am now,but that will just make me stronger.You cannot destroy my soul!You cannot destroy OUR souls!!!As long as those remain,believe me,you will not be able to follow through with your SICK plan!!!!!"Trunks snarled,his eyes showing an anger that no one had ever seen in the Saiyan.  
  
"Please....Your moving speeches can't help you in a battle!"Mirai shot back.  
  
Trunks and Ray glanced at each other and nodded.Trunks held his two swords in front of him like an X,while Ray held his in a vertical fashion.The two ran forward,Trunks bringing both swords down into Mirai and Ray spinning on his heel and slashing the Ultimasamune through the air and the creature that had destroyed the Tororin race.  
  
Both kicked Mirai into a rock and sheathed their swords.They then started to fire hundreds of thousands of blasts into the rubble.They didn't stop,never giving Mirai a chance to regenerate.When the blasts stopped,they both panted.Having no energy left,Ray dropped out of his Mega Super Tororin Level Five state and almost collapsed.Trunks unsheathed the two swords just in case.  
  
"Is it over?"they both asked,uncertainty in their voices.  
  
A sharp chop landed on Ray's neck,hitting a pressure point and knocking him unconscious.Trunks turned around,dropping his swords in surprise.The replica of the Ultimasamune disappeared and Trunks returned to normal before pain washed over his body.An enormous blast of energy had caught him off guard.As he lie on the ground,he could feel his energy begin to drain.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Cliffhanger again.The next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	36. The World's Final Hope is Afraid?

Author's Note:"Thanks for the review.I'm in a slight rush again,so I don't have much to say.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 36:The World's Final Hope is Afraid?  
  
Third Person  
Mirai grabbed Trunks by his shirt and started to drag the Saiyan away as Ray lay on the ground,still unconscious.  
  
-----  
  
"Ugh....W-What happened?"Ray groaned as he sat up.  
  
The Tororin looked around and saw nothing.Was it over?What had been the outcome of the battle?He barely recalled feeling pressure on the side of his neck before darkness had settled in.Mirai had survived somehow and knocked him out,but what about Trunks?The weary warrior got to his feet and stumbled a few yards when he noticed the glint of light on steel.  
  
'Trunks's sword....He would never leave it behind unless he was...dead....'Ray thought.  
  
The sword started to glow,seeming to acknowledge the presence of its owner's friend.Ray blinked as he sensed Trunks's energy coming from the blade itself.With a determined look and a fire of rage in his eyes,the Tororin gripped the handle of his friend's weapon and was absorbed into its glow.With a flash of light,a new Ray stood.He had gained lavender streaks in his hair and now had one blue eye.  
  
'I promise,Trunks....'his thoughts trailed off as he started to accept the truth,"Your death will NOT be in vain!!"  
  
He was surrounded by a silver aura and flew into the sky,the aura leaving a trail behind him.With anger unparalleled by anything ever known boiling in his veins,Ray readied himself for the decisive battle that was about to take place.  
  
-----  
  
Mirai rested Trunks against a rock and gazed at his handiwork.The Saiyan's life was draining away.Occasionally,Trunks's mouth would move and his eyes would focus once more,but no sound would come from him.He had been partially paralyzed,and they both knew his life would end soon.  
  
"Y....Wo....Et....Way....Is....Ra....S...On....Hi...Ay...."Trunks trailed off,unable to form words.  
  
"What was that?"Mirai asked,bemused that this fool still had a small amount of strength left.  
  
Suddenly filled with new strength,Trunks's Saiyan blood kept him alive,"You won't get away with this!Ray is on his way,and he won't let your evil continue.I just hope my life lasts long enough to see you be terminated with extreme prejudice!You've angered him by destroying those that are like him,and trust me,you won't like it when Ray's angry."  
  
"You fool!You should have shut up when you had the chance!"Mirai exclaimed,pointing a finger at his fallen foe.  
  
A dark energy started to gather at his fingertip,but Trunks showed no fear,"Go ahead....I dare you.You'll just anger Ray even more.That means your story will end in a very painful manner."  
  
"Why you!I'm going to--UGAH!!!"  
  
"Heh heh heh heh!It's not fun being hunted is it,Mirai?"  
  
Trunks smirked as he gazed at the sword of golden energy that had pierced through Mirai's stomach.Ray stood behind him,an identical smirk on his face and two fingers held out to support the energy sword.  
  
"Being hunted just like you hunted down the Tororin race....Does it hurt!?"Ray demanded.  
  
Mirai's eyes widened,the energy he had gathered disappearing.He hadn't expected this,how had the Tororin lived?  
  
"This is incredible.Seeing you shake with fear.Tell me,is that look on your face the same look that every Tororin gave you just before you destroyed them?I guess it's true,what goes around comes around.You made a big mistake by coming to Earth,and that mistake is going to cost you,"Ray warned.  
  
He raised his two fingers in the air,taking the sword and Mirai with them.The blade extended and the fingers lowered back down,slamming Mirai hard into the ground.The energy disappeared and Ray turned to Trunks.  
  
"I thought you were dead?"Ray asked,not showing his happiness in knowing his friend was still alive.  
  
'I almost am,'Trunks thought,pushing it to the Tororin and trying not use the last bit of strength he still had left,'My Saiyan blood wants to see him destroyed,so it's fighting to last long enough.'  
  
"Hm....Interesting.I'll make sure to draw this out so you can last longer.Besides,you know me.I like for my FUN to last as long as possible."  
  
'Listen to you!You sound like a blood thirsty savage!Just finish him off and make him feel a lot of pain to make him pay.Then I can die in peace and you can go on living.'  
  
"Right....I don't want to become like him.I have to control this transformation,"he closed his eyes,feeling his energy,"There I am!Now that I have my own attitude back,I'll continue making him pay."  
  
Ray walked slowly towards to crater Mirai had created on impact and watched as the creature stumbled to his feet.Faster than the eye could see,the Tororin had grabbed Mirai's arms and was extending them backwards.He used his energy to float on his back and started to taunt the creature that destroyed his former home planet.  
  
"Gee....It looks like that hurts.If I keep pulling like this,I might ACCIDENTLY pull your arms right off!So,I won't pull any more,"he tightened his grip on Mirai's wrists,"I'll kick instead!!"  
  
Ray started to kick his enemie's back with enough force to topple skyscrapers.Eventually,Mirai was sent flying away.But two pieces of him remained in Ray's grasp.  
  
The Tororin's eyes widened as he held up two blue arms,"SICK!You've been un-ARMED!!"  
  
With a smirk,he threw the arms into the air and blasted both.Mirai got to his feet ad started to shake.Two arms burst from where the other two had been removed,covered in a blue ooze.  
  
"Gross....Disturbing....It'd give little kids nightmares!Good thing we're getting old,eh Trunks!?"Ray called out.  
  
The Saiyan smiled at his friend,getting weaker by the moment,'Finish him off,it feels like he's getting stronger.'  
  
"Yeah,yeah,yeah.I will eventually.Argh!Stupid transformation!!It feels like I'm a new person!Let me have my attitude back....There,all better,"Ray grinned at Mirai.  
  
The creature took a step back,fear and confusion written on his face.But it was quickly replaced with a smirk.His tail rested on the ground,occasionally twitching as an idea came to his twisted mind.  
  
"You're a Tororin,I'm sure you hunger for a challenge.What would you say if I told you this wasn't my full power?"Mirai asked.  
  
Ray unsheathed Trunks's sword and the Ultimasamune,"I'd say you were bluffing."  
  
Mirai chuckled,"Spoken like a true Tororin.Ignorant beyond belief."  
  
This comment earned a low growl.Ray's fingers were twitching with anticipation,ready to continue this battle.Without thought,the two blades would wound Mirai if he said one thing that crossed the line.  
  
"If you give me three seconds,I can supply with a challenge you most certainly will not be disappointed in,"Mirai stated,"Three seconds,this is all I ask."  
  
"Three seconds,huh?....Fine.By all means,power up,"Ray said.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?DON'T START ACTING LIKE MY FATHER!!HIS PRIDE GOT HIM KILLED AND THE SAME WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU LET MIRAI POWER UP!!!!'Trunks shouted through his thoughts.  
  
"SHUT UP,TRUNKS!!"Ray shouted back,"He can power up all he wants,but he's nothing when compared to me!"  
  
Trunks growled,what had caused his friend to be so stupid?This is what happened to Goku when he fought Frieza on Planet Namek,and it almost got him killed.Mirai started to increase in muscle bulk and his energy skyrocketed to an unbelievable height.Then it hit Ray like a punch from Vegito.All that he had done,all that he had stood up for....It was going to be thrown to the side because of one moment of stupidity.This was one battle that he couldn't fight on his own.  
  
Trunks was too weak to fuse,and the others were miles away and unsure of what was going on.The Tororin,for the first time in twenty seven years,was filled with fear.  
  
'How could I be so stupid!!?'Ray demanded of himself.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"Next chapter will be up tomorrow.Please review." 


	37. Emotional Pain

Author's Note:"You should be able to see a major Buu Saga reference in this chapter.Enjoy."  
  
-----  
Chapter 37:Emotional Pain  
  
Multiple Views  
I doubled over in pain as Mirai's fist came into contact with my stomach.The pain was almost unbearable as he wrapped his tail around my neck.  
  
"Foolish Tororin....You should have accepted death,then you wouldn't feel so much pain,"the creature spat.  
  
I pulled at his tail,trying to make him release the iron grip on my neck.A slight burning sensation covered the left side of my body.It had obviously gotten the best of Mirai,as he let go and was sent skidding across the ground.I gripped my neck,coughing and trying to breath.My instincts took over as I looked up to see what happened.  
  
-----  
  
I clutched my sides with one hand and held the other towards Mirai and Ray,palm facing outward.Mirai skid across the ground,releasing Ray from his grip and stopping face down in the dirt.  
  
"Take that....You monster...."I trailed off before falling to my knees.  
  
Someone helped me to my feet,occasionally stumbling himself.I finally recognized him as Ray.We started to whisper to each other,making sure Mirai couldn't hear us.The stress of the situation caused us to forget we had been given the ability to talk telepathically.  
  
"We should fuse.We'll have a better chance,"I said.  
  
"You're too weak to fuse right now,besides....If a fusion of the two of us is killed,then we'll both be dead.We're the strongest ones out of our group,so who would be able to defeat Mirai then?"Ray asked.  
  
"You have a point....But,what else can we do?No matter what we try,the freak gets back up."  
  
"I've got a plan.You have to take cover,this is going to do some serious damage to everything around.Be sure to be about ten miles from here to avoid any more damage to yourself."  
  
"What are you planning,Ray No Densetsu?I don't like it when you get that look in your eye."  
  
He frowned and lowered his eyes to the ground,"Something that has to be done,Trunks Vegeta Brief.I don't want to,but it's the only way.Just hurry up and leave,I don't want you to die too."  
  
Suddenly understanding what he had planned,I was about to protest.But I could form no words.With a nod,I flew off,trying to hide the pain I was going through.Both physically and emotionally.  
  
-----  
  
Mirai jumped to his feet and looked around,ready to kill the fool that had blasted him.He saw the Saiyan flying away and the Tororin glaring at him.  
  
"What?Do you want more punishment?Don't you ever give up?"he asked.  
  
"Heh....I never learned how,"Ray replied.  
  
The creature growled and flew forward.His fist tried to connect with Ray's jaw,but only hit air.The after image faded out of existence as Ray gripped Mirai from behind.  
  
"W-What are you doing!?You'll kill us both if you do this!!"Mirai shouted.  
  
"I've lived my life following my dreams.I have no regrets right now.And I certainly won't regret giving my life if it means that your evil will end,here and now!"Ray exclaimed,his energy increasing dramatically.  
  
"You can't!You don't have the guts!"Mirai taunted,trying to get out of the situation.  
  
"Watch me,"came the simple reply as the warrior's life force was pushed to the surface.  
  
-----  
  
The ground started to shake as Trunks landed behind a boulder.He could feel his friend's energy about to explode.  
  
"A combination of pure energy and life force!The result is going to be a massive attack,but....It'll kill them both!!"he shouted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With cry of rage and pain,a massive explosion shook the ground.A strong wind began to blow,causing the boulder Trunks had taken cover behind to be ripped from the ground and thrown through the air.Tunks dove to the ground,hoping to avoid any pain that the attack might cause him.  
  
'I will miss you,my friends....'the thought hit Trunks like a Kamehameha.  
  
The Saiyan was filled with an emotion he had only felt once,when Gohan had died.Extreme rage pulsed through his veins.Mirai had pushed Ray to THIS.Indirectly,Mirai had done what he had set out to do.He had killed Ray,and had died because of it.They were both being ripped apart by an energy that nothing would be able to live through.The scary thing was,this was a natural death.They couldn't bring Ray back with the Dragonballs if it was his own energy that killed him.  
  
"No....THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Trunks cried out.  
  
A bright light surrounded the battlefield,covering a massive amount of land.As it died down,the energy had caused lightning to shoot through the clouds.Trunks looked up and noticed a figure floating in the distance.  
  
'No way....He...He lived?'Trunks thought.  
  
The Saiyan broke out into a grin and charged up to Mega Super Saiyan Level Four.Overcome with joy,he forgot about flying,and instead ran at full speed to where the figure floated.A bolt of lightning shot behind it,revealing nothing but a stone figure.A look of pain was written on its face.The figure started to fall.Trunks held out his hands to catch it,but only succeeded in catching one hand.The rest crumbled on the ground.  
  
"No....This can't be real....YOU JUST CAME BACK!!!!"Trunks shouted into the sky.  
  
-----  
  
Sarah brought her hand up to her heart,suddenly feeling like something was missing.Something important....  
  
"What's wrong,mom?"Samantha asked,concern in her voice.  
  
"Ray...He's....I think he's gone...."she trailed off,tears building in her eyes.  
  
"I felt it too.It was like....A giant piece of my heart was ripped out and stomped on....I-It can't be true...He's too strong to be beaten!"Titus exclaimed in rage,powering up to Super Tororin Five.  
  
All of his rational thoughts were thrown away as he blasted into the sky,intent on getting revenge for his father.Sarah tried to call out to him to stop,but she somehow knew it was for the best.  
  
Dart powered up to Super Saiyan Three,"I'll help him out just in case....You know...."  
  
The Saiyan left a trail of golden energy in his wake as the others gazed at the ground,mourning the loss of their close friend.  
  
-----  
  
The lightning had stopped,replaced by a soft rain.The stone figure,having crumbled to dust,was carried away by the wind.Trunks gripped the hand tightly,eventually causing it to crumble like the rest.Something came from the Saiyan's eyes,something that he had hoped would never happen again.Tears mixed with the rain water on the ground.But suddenly,he began to laugh like he had never before.Not even he understood it.Was it from insanity?Or just a reaction to the pain he was feeling?  
  
Titus landed,quickly followed by Dart.Trunks informed them what had just taken place,and they were both saddened.But they knew that their friend would only tell them to stop feeling bad and go on with life,so two of them flew off.But one stayed behind.He turned around,seeing the Ultimasamune and his own sword had somehow been spared from the blast.He picked both blades up,and drove the Ultimasamune into the ground.After sheathing his own sword,Trunks flew off.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"And that was the end of the battle....But not the story.There are still 2 more chapters to go.In other words,the final chapter of this story will be up Friday.Anyway,I'll get the next one up tomorrow.Please review." 


	38. Farewell

Author's Note:"Thanks for the reviews.I'm in a rush again,so I'll let you get straight to the chapter."  
  
-----  
Chapter 38:Farewell  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
"ETERNAL DRAGON!!BY YOUR NAME I SUMMON YOU!!!SHENRON!!!!"  
  
The seven Dragonballs glowed with an orange light.The sky started to darken,rumbling with thunder.A bright golden light shot from the seven mystical orbs,twisting through the sky like lightning.With a burst of energy,the light faded,revealing a giant Dragon.It coiled in the sky like a snake,its red eyes piercing through everything it looked at.Black spikes grew along its back,and its four small legs were obviously not meant for running.  
  
"I SENSE A DIFFERENT ENERGY ON THIS PLANET THAN BEFORE.WHAT HAS HAPPENED WHILE I SLUMBERED?"Shenron asked.  
  
"The energy you felt before was the watchful eye of Ray!He has sacrificed himself to protect the Universe,and his energy is no longer washed over the planet!"I replied.  
  
"I SEE.HIS PRESSENCE IS WHAT GAVE ME THE STRENGTH TO GRANT WISHES.CALL THE GUARDIAN OF THIS PLANET,MORTALS,"the Dragon ordered.  
  
I didn't want to question the giant Dragon,so I turned to Titus,"Go get Dende.Maybe he knows what's going on."  
  
"Sure thing.Be back in,like,a minute maybe,"he was about to blast into the sky before I stopped him.  
  
"Be sure to thank Korin for me.I wouldn't have lived if it weren't for that Sensu Bean,"I said.  
  
He nodded and flew into the sky,disappearing from sight within a second.Not much longer,he returned with Dende.The Namekian stood under the mighty Eternal Dragon,showing no fear as its massive jaws came closer to him.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW OF THE ONE CALLED PORUNGA?"Shenron questioned.  
  
"Uh....Yes,he was the Eternal Dragon of Namek,"Dende answered,"Why?"  
  
"WITHOUT THE PRESSENCE OF THIS 'RAY',MY POWER GROWS WEAKER.I REQUEST THAT YOU MAKE ANOTHER SET OF DRAGONBALLS THAT HAS PORUNGA'S PRESSENCE.IF WE FUSE THE WAY THIS 'RAY' TAUGHT YOU,THEN OUR POWER WILL GROW IMMENSELY."  
  
"Oh,I see,"Dende turned to us,"Sorry guys,but you'll have to wait a year to make the wishes.That should be enough time for me to make new Dragonballs."  
  
We all nodded in understanding as Shenron was absorbed back into the orbs from which he came and the sky returned to normal.Dende gathered them up and Titus escorted him back to the Lookout.When he returned,he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Dad!He's....He's at the Lookout!He told me to come get all of you!!"the teenager exclaimed.  
  
"Ray?No way!This is another prank,isn't it?"I asked.  
  
"NO!I'm serious!!He's THERE!!!"he nearly shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
We all exchanged glances before powering up as high as we could go.I held back a little power,making sure not to go to the Advanced Super Saiyan level so I could remain in control of my attitude.After we reached our maximum power,we all flew into the sky.  
  
-----  
  
The sound of all of us landing at once echoed across the Lookout.We looked around,expecting to either see our friend or nothing at all.  
  
"This way!"Titus exclaimed and led us into the main tower.  
  
The Lookout had been restored after Mirai's defeat.It was now bigger and more beautiful than ever.Inside the tower we were in right now,a figure stood in the shadows,only the smirk on his face being visible.  
  
"Hey guys.Miss me?"the figure asked as it stepped into the light.  
  
"RAY!"we all exclaimed.  
  
"How....How is that possible?I saw you crumble...."I trailed off.  
  
He chuckled and pointed to the gold ring above his head,"I'm still dead.But King Yemma said because of that sacrifice,he's going to let me say my farewells.I also have some messages from Goku and the others."  
  
"Kakarot,"Vegito corrected,obviously having my father's personality at the moment.  
  
"Uh....Right,Kakarot,"Ray said,"Anyway.I guess I'll start my goodbyes.You know,I've always hated these.People always get emotional and stuff.This may be the last time I see you,"for some reason,he winked at Sarah when he said this,"But I don't want any of you wimps crying,got it?"  
  
We all nodded as he started to walk around,looking at us closely.He stopped in front of me and smirked.  
  
"Even though this will be,perhaps,the last time I see you for awhile,I hope you'll train just as hard as always.I look forward to when we see each other again on King Kai's planet so I can beat you in a spar again,"he stated.  
  
"Don't you worry.I'll train harder than ever so that I'LL beat YOU the next time we meet,"I replied.  
  
"We'll see,Trunks.We'll see,"he smirked,"Oh yeah,I talked with Vegeta.You're not going to believe what he said to me!The arrogant idiot looked me straight in the eye and said,'Tell my son that....I am proud of him.He has far surpassed me in every aspect.I don't fare well with being surpassed,but....He has FAR surpassed the Kakarot in BOTH timelines.And for this,I am filled with great pride for him.'"  
  
My jaw dropped,"M-My father....Said that?Unbelievable....He-He's actually proud of me...."  
  
Ray smiled and walked around again.He stopped in front of Zapland,who scowled.But,amazingly,the scowl turned into a genuine smile as he briefly hugged his brother.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you,big bro,"Ray said.  
  
"And I will miss you,"Zapland smirked,"Little bro."  
  
They nodded at each other before Ray continued walking.I started to notice that he was breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
"What's wrong?You don't look so good,even for you,"I pointed out.  
  
"N-Nothing.I guess my times starting to run out,so I'll say the important stuff.Titus,I'm very proud of you.You're stronger than I was at your age.But,I'd be even prouder if you would admit your feelings to a certain human named Jessica.You too,Dart.Samantha,don't get discouraged over getting dumped or cheated on.I learned from Bulma that she's discovered that Tororins tend to find their life partner at the age of eighteen,"he glanced at Titus when he said this,causing the eighteen year old to laugh nervously,"So you have to wait another year."  
  
He walked up to Sarah and hugged her.He whispered something in her ear that made her smile,but not even my sensitive hearing could make it out.Ray's breathing started to get heavier,and he was now covered in sweat.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye,then.See you all sooner or later,"he stated.  
  
"Where you're going,"Titus said,"I hope it's more later than sooner."  
  
We all laughed as Ray started to walk out of the tower.He placed two fingers on his head before disappearing.I asked Sarah what he had told her,and she smiled again.  
  
"'You guys haven't seen the last of me,'"she replied.  
  
I shook my head,"He's planning something again."  
  
"When isn't he?"Dart joked.  
  
We all laughed once more and looked up at the sky.My mind started to race,as it always did after something big was revealed.  
  
"I wish I knew what you were planning...."I trailed off as we all started our flight home.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"One more chapter to go.After that,I'll start putting up the fourth part of the series.In my opinion,it's the best one out of the five.Anyway,I'll get the last chapter uploaded tomorrow.Please review." 


	39. One Year Later

Author's Note:"Here's the final chapter of Truth of the Past."  
  
-----  
Chapter 39:One Year Later  
  
Third Person  
The sky darkened,bolts of lightning shooting from the clouds that covered the once peaceful air.Seven mystical orbs glowed with an orange light as two figures shot from them.One was the Eternal Dragon,Shenron,which Trunks was accustomed to.But the other was a muscular Dragon.Its arms were much longer and larger than Shenron's four legs,and its snout also had a more intimidating snarl.But,there were also many things in common.The new Dragon had black spines down its back,though they were larger,and piercing red eyes.This new Dragon was the Eternal Dragon of Namek,Porunga.  
  
The two large Dragons began to glow as they imagined themselves as one.They started to float closer together before a bright flash of light illuminated the sky.Everyone involved had to cover their eyes.As the light died down,a new,much larger Dragon floated where the two had once been.It coiled in the sky like Shenron,but had the muscle bulk of Porunga.Its dark spines seemed longer and much sharper.The Dragon's red eyes narrowed at the mortals before it.  
  
"I AM THE NEW DRAGON OF THIS PLANET,SHENRUNGA.WHICH OF YOU MORTALS HAS SUMMONED ME!?"the fused Dragon demanded.  
  
"I have!!"Trunks called out.  
  
"YOU HAVE THREE WISHES.USE THEM WISELY,"Shenrunga ordered.  
  
"Three?Wouldn't two be more powerful?"the no-longer single Titus asked Dende.  
  
Taking his father's advice,Titus had admitted his feelings for Jessica.Though it had taken the 'Love Berries' that Titus had found one day.They were now married and had a young son by the name of Goten,a tribute to Gohan's younger brother in his dimension,and were expecting a daughter soon.  
  
"Yes,in normal circumstances.But as we all know,fusions are much more powerful than single beings.Because of that,Shenrunga is able to grant three wishes,but they each have the average power of a Dragon limited to one wish,"Dende replied.  
  
"We wish that all of the Saiyans and Tororins in front of you are full- blooded,without any human blood!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Shenrunga snarled as his eyes glowed a brighter red,"IT HAS BEEN DONE.STATE YOUR SECOND WISH."  
  
Trunks could feel his Saiyan blood become stronger.His strength increased dramatically as his mother's human blood was removed from his system.If it were possible to avoid,Trunks would have liked to keep that small amount of human in him,but this was part of his plans.If the next generation of Saiyans and Tororins were to mix,and they were full blooded,the result would be a warrior of massive power.After he had passed on,it would be good to know the Earth was in the hands of such a powerful protector.If he wished for human blood to remain in him,it would be impossible for his children and grandchildren to be full blooded.  
  
Jessica and Shana had been told by Ray during one of his monthly communications that they had a small amount of Saiyan blood in them,or Tororin in Jessica's case.  
  
"We wish for the humans,except those before you,to forget about Mirai!"Trunks called out.  
  
"IT HAS BEEN DONE.MAKE YOUR FINAL WISH,"Shenrunga commanded.  
  
"I didn't think we would need to have three wishes ready....Anyone have any ideas?"Trunks asked.  
  
"I WISH FOR IMMORTALITY!!!!!!!!!!"Vegito shouted.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened,'My father used to want immortality,but he changed,didn't he?I would've thought that Goku would be able to suppress that urge if they were fused,but now....'  
  
Shenrunga's eyes glared red,"IT CANNOT BE DONE."  
  
"WHAT!?"Vegito demanded in rage,"I finally get my wish and it cannot be granted!?How DARE you!?"  
  
Dende chuckled,"I thought an evil being may wish for immortality like Frieza tried to do,so I made this Dragon unable to fulfill such a wish.Although,I never expected you to do that...."  
  
Vegito's veins were popping out of his head and his left eye was twitching,"I....I came so close....And yet so far..."  
  
Trunks shook his head,"Any more LOGICAL ideas?"  
  
"There will be no more wishes!!"  
  
A yellow ball of energy hit Shenrunga,causing him to shrink back into the Dragonballs.They all spun around to see what had caused it,and almost fell over laughing.There stood a very short,blue skinned creature with a long tail.It had a confident smirk on its face that made them want to laugh even more.  
  
"Who are you?"Trunks asked.  
  
"I am Kodomo,the little brother of Mirai,"the creature replied.  
  
"Kodomo?As in 'Child'?Gee....Mirai means future and his younger brother's name means child!"Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Gohan and Videl were now married,and expecting a daughter of their own within a few months.  
  
"Names don't matter,just like size.I may not look like it,but I am far stronger than my brother was before you destroyed him.I'm here to get revenge on the one called 'Ray' by eliminating those that he cares for!"Kodomo stated.  
  
"You may be a lot stronger than your brother,but I'm also a lot stronger than when I defeated him!!"  
  
A massive blast collided with Kodomo,causing him to slide across the Lookout.Everyone turned and saw a figure dressed in gold.There was a hood over his face,only showing the confident smirk on his lips.The figure clenched his fists and was surrounded by a blue aura.The clothing started to float off,revealing a fighting uniform like Trunks's.Everyone gasped as they realized who the figure was.  
  
"RAY!!"everyone cried out.  
  
The smirk grew larger as he rushed toward Kodomo.With a few swift kicks,the smaller brother of Mirai was at the edge of the Lookout.Ray kicked him into the air and quickly followed.After catching up,he slammed the blue creature back down and charged his energy.With an even larger smirk than before,the Tororin fired multiple blasts that destroyed this new evil.  
  
'Poor fool,never really stood a chance,'Vegito thought.  
  
"Why are you here?You're still dead,"Trunks said,pointing to the halo.  
  
"The Dragons informed me that this world's Dragon was in danger,so they sent me here to help,"Ray replied,grabbing the golden clothing that had floated off when he powered up.  
  
"The Dragons?Don't tell me.You've been trained by the Eternal Dragons?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh!I forgot to tell you,huh?Eheh...Sorry about that.Anyway,after I beat Goku and Vegeta on King Kai's planet,Shenron showed up and took me to the Dimension of Dragons.It's a training ground for only the strongest warriors,so it's a great honor to be chosen,"Ray answered,"They gave me these new clothes to conceal my identity if it's needed.They also said....That I can take one of you back there with me.The bad thing is....I can't take family because it could hinder my training."  
  
"Well then,it's an obvious choice.After all,who's the strongest one here?Me of course.Sure,it would be great to come along,"Vegito stated.  
  
"Actually,I was thinking that Trunks should come.He's the strongest,besides me of course,and he's finished everything important that needs to be done,"Ray said.  
  
Trunks blinked,"It WOULD be nice,but...."  
  
He turned to Ashley and she smiled,"Go ahead.Like he said,you've finished everything important.Besides,you'll be back once your done with training,and I'm sure Ray can keep us up to date with his monthly communication."  
  
Trunks grinned and grabbed Ray's shoulder after kissing his wife.Ray placed two fingers on his head and disappeared.  
  
"Remember,you haven't seen the last of us!!"both warriors shouted.  
  
-----  
  
Ending Note:"I don't know what I'll call the sequel....Regardless of what I call it,it'll be up tomorrow.I remember back in A New World to Protect,someone wondered how Ray and the others would do against Buu.I'll say this:You'll find out real soon.Anyway,pleas review." 


End file.
